A Different Kind Of Girl
by ktoll9
Summary: AU: Don't mind Kyoko... She was born this way. Maybe Ren/Kuon can soften her hard heart.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own _Skip Beat_ or, any of the music I will be using in this story. I thank _Yoshiki Nakamura_ for all of her wonderful talent and the talents of _Within Temptation for Memories_ in this chapter.**

 **A/N: Sorry, had this idea floating around in my head and it was preventing me from working on my other stories productively. Hope you like the beginnings.**

* * *

 **A Different Kind Of Girl**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

She worked hard for the dreams of the man... no boy, the boy that she thought she loved. One job as a waitress at a small restaurant called the _Darumaya_. One job as a server at a little burger joint called _Moz Burgers_. A very special job at night, that she enjoyed, at a club called _All The King's Men_ , as a singer with a little group that would later be known as Company Of Wolves, then Vie Ghoul. Her stage name was Chouko, but her name was Kyoko Mogami. Her brothers, in spirit, were Reino (singer & violinist), Miroku (drummer), Shizuru (bassist), Kiyora (Keyboardist), and Dasuku (guitarist). These strange individuals were known by her as Onii-san and they called her Imouto. They all met at the club one night after she had been hired to help with clean up and Reino had heard her singing to herself as she took the trash to the alley. _The voice of an angel._ Were his exact thoughts.

The night after Sho Fuwa callously tossed her aside, she decided she needed a change from the old Kyoko and her Nii-san's decided to advise. Sho Fuwa would never recognize her. Her change was the polar opposite of Kyoko, it was Chouko. She stepped in front of the mirror in the salon to find a girl with black cat's-eye liner, thick mascaraed lashes, long white hair with dark blue streaks and satiny black lips. Her top was covered in a black tank-top covered by a black leather corset vest with silver metal studs. Her long legs and perfectly sculpted derrière were tightly hugged and accented by leather pants that laced up the legs to the hips. Her tiny feet were shod in a pair of black leather, lace up, knee high, platform combat-type, motor-cycle boots. To top off this little creation called Chouko was a nice little temporary tattoo that swirled around her shoulder, to her clavicle, up her neck, to her ear and up the side of her face on the right side. Kyoko, feeling a little extra rebellious in this state, made a decision to add a few piercings to the two that she already sported in her ears... one in her tongue, one in her belly button and a final higher on her right ear. As she was being prepared for her new life, without "the bastard that tossed her aside", she ran through her mind all the little details of how she wanted to behave. Her Nii-san's told her, she had to stop being so nice, she needed to be more relaxed and if she wanted to make it in his world and she needed to be a bit more intimidating and less shy around the men that would surely become her fans. So, she observed internet videos, watched a few fashion clips and absorbed her idea of the perfect woman that would be his downfall. The woman that would serve him her revenge.

As she entered the room, where her Nii-san's had been waiting with a predatory feline gait, she stopped, cocked her hip and rested her hand sassily on it. "Well?" She asked with her narrowed golden eyes and a laid back attitude. "What do you think?"

Reino laughed and Miroku choked out, "I think we're going to have to keep an eye out for you now." Her other Nii-san's nodded in agreement.

"Hell... He'll never know what hit him!" Dasuku told her excitedly and winked.

* * *

After Sho left her, she left her apartment to live above the Darumaya in a rented room. She was able to rid herself of her job at Moz Burgers and rarely needed to serve at the Darumaya. The older couple that owned the shop were nice enough and approved of her strange, protective brothers. Her nights with her Nii-san's at All The King's Men increased from 2 nights a week to 6. The music that she had written from all of the pain inside that had built up over the years, from her mother's rejection, Sho's betrayal and Corn's abandonment fueled her. It fueled her music, her tattered heart and weary soul gave the words and music to her and her band.

Her music rang in the hearts of all who entered the club for four weeks straight and it was in those weeks that a few very influential individuals had their business meetings. It was in those weeks that those men had discovered the band with the beautiful golden eyed butterfly. The men in question had been the president of Akatoki along with Haruki Asami and on the other side of the room sat Lory Takarada from LME with Seiji Shingai and Ren Tsuruga. Stunning the men to silence as she did the rest of the club, an angel's voice caressed the ears of all who heard.

Before she began to sing, she made her dedication of the song that she had written known. "I wrote this song for a very special person that was in my life a very long time ago. His name was Kuon and the song is called Memories..." She didn't want to say Corn, her Nii-san's had teased her mercilessly when they heard her pronounce it the first time when she first introduced it to them, but they eventually understood the importance of him to her.

Lory and Ren's heads snapped to the songstress on the stage as her voice lilted his name to them. Reino's violin began, then the keyboard, then the drums and soon after she began singing.

 _In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I prayed to the gods, let him stay_

 _The memories ease the pain inside_  
 _Now I know why..._

 _All of my memories_  
 _Keep you near_  
 _In silent moments_  
 _Imagine you'd be here_  
 _All of my memories_  
 _Keep you near_  
 _The silent whispers, the silent tears_

 _You made me promise I'd try_  
 _To find my way back in this life_  
 _I hope there is a way_  
 _To give me a sign you're okay_  
 _(Give me a sign)_

 _Reminds me again_  
 _It's worth it all_  
 _So I can go home_

 _All of my memories_  
 _Keep you near_  
 _In silent moments_  
 _Imagine you'd be here_  
 _All of my memories_  
 _Keep you near_  
 _The silent whispers, the silent tears_

 _Together in all these memories_  
 _I see your smile_  
 _All the memories I hold dear_  
 _Darling, you know I'll love you till the end of time_

 _All of my memories_  
 _Keep you near_  
 _In silent moments_  
 _Imagine you'd be here_  
 _All of my memories_  
 _Keep you near_  
 _The silent whispers, the silent tears_  
 _All of my memories_

Lory just sat and looked at Ren as she finished the song. Ren turned away discretely and wiped the quiet tears that he had just noticed he had been shedding. "That was a beautiful song. I wonder if they have a label." Lory mused.

Ren was silent, he couldn't find his voice. This girl had brought back a memory from his childhood from his name and the song. _Who is she?_

The crowd roared and demanded another song and Company Of Wolves happily obliged with four more original songs written by Kyoko and her Nii-sans.

* * *

"Akazukin-chan... It's almost time to go." Reino gently placed his hand on her shoulder as a reminder.

Kyoko quickly pocketed the little blue gem and turned to see at strangely dressed man behind Reino. Her eyes went wide.

Lory cleared his throat. "Excuse me... I would like to have a word with you. If you don't mind."

Reino turned and nodded. "It will have to be quick, we have other engagements." He told him brusquely. He had hoped that this man wasn't as aggressive towards him and Kyoko as the man from Akatoki had been.

"It will only be a moment... I was wondering if you had an agency." Lory asked politely as he studied the young man and the girl next to him.

Reino stared at the man dressed as an 18th century noble and shook his head. "Who are you with?" He asked. He certainly didn't want to deal with anyone that gave off a vibe like the man from Akatoki that he had just encountered and considering Kyoko's history with Fuwa. He had only just recently began to calm her grudges and gotten her to pour her caustic feelings into music to set them free. All he had left to do, is convince her to allow him to cleanse her "Corn Stone", but that was for another day. Right now they needed to speak to this man and leave quickly, there were other pressing matters.

"My name is Lory Takarada and I'm the President of LME." Lory reached to shake Reino's hand and instead Reino bowed to him.

Kyoko stepped in front of Reino to prevent contact knowing Reino's little affliction. "It's nice to meet you sir. We're really in a hurry, but if you have a card or, something we can contact you later. That is if you don't mind." She sounded really distressed to Lory in fact... the entire band was starting to act strangely anxious. Lory smiled to himself. Must be one of those quirks bands like this have.

Lory nodded. "Of course. Here's my card. If you could... Please contact me at your earliest convenience."

Kyoko flashed him a beautiful smile that almost blinded him.

"May I have your name young lady?" He wanted this one for his company. She could go far with that voice and that smile.

"Um... my name is Chouko." She blushed lightly.

"It was nice to meet you Chouko. I hope to hear from you soon." Lory bowed then left.

Reino winced and Kyoko felt a familiar burning sensation. "Kyoko... we have to leave NOW..."

"I know..." She whispered. The band quickly packed up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The night was clean and clear. The park was perfect for what she and the boys had in mind. Lots of trees... a little stream that ran into the lake and no prying eyes. They were safe. Their secret was safe. Golden eyes peered into violet eyes, speaking an unspoken language that only she and her companions knew. They were fully aware of her standing amongst them and they obeyed to her whims, they were not disappointed.

The filth they had been stalking was unaware that he was being hunted as he closed in on his latest prey. A low growl startled him and the college beauty got away. He cursed himself for being so nervous. A series of growls came from the darkened path. The golden eyes flashed at him, then a pair of violet, a pair of blue, two pairs of brown and finally a pair of silver. They slowly emerged from the inky blackness of the path and into the dim light of the lamp nearby. He saw them... Six wolves. Two white, one pale blond and three tawny brown. One female... five males. The stalker turned to run only to find a dark brown, _**very large**_ green-eyed wolf behind him, fiercely snarling. The five males with the female backed off and she continued to advance, eying the green-eyed, dark male in front of her that dared to try and take her prey. He stopped... Her scent was familiar to him. He backed off and their prey escaped past him. She snarled viciously at him as she darted past him after her prey and left him stunned and dazzled by the small female.

 _A female? They rarely survive unless they're natural. This one was a Pack Alpha too. Did she have a mate? It looked like that one with the strange violet colored eyes, but he seemed to obey her. Perhaps he's not Alpha. At least... not for long._ He smirked as he donned the vestiges of his humanity. _Interesting_. He thought as he made his way back to his car and a pair of golden eyes flashed in his memory.

* * *

She...was...pissed! _That dumbass made me lose my prey_. She was still snarling and fuming as she dressed in the bushes. _Who the fuck did he think he was?! And if that wasn't bad enough... Kiyora had to fall in the lake!_ "Ugh!" She grunted in frustration as she finally pulled on her second boot and tied it.

"Kyoko... You need to calm yourself." Reino said calmly.

She sighed as she emerged from the brush. "Doesn't anything ever bother you?"

He smirked. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she instantly calmed. "Why don't we go grab something to eat. I know this great little place that's open late. You can get your steak rare." He smiled mischievously.

"Fine..." She gave him a cute growl. Then all of the members of Company Of Wolves left to eat their fill.

* * *

All in all, Kuon Hizuri had a very interesting night. First, was the girl from the band at the club and her song that touched him in a way that no music ever had, then the cute little white Alpha female that had the brass balls to stand up to him when her pack didn't and backed down. He felt he definitely needed to investigate this further, especially since her scent was so incredibly familiar, but from where? He didn't remember ever meeting a female of his kind that was that young. Go through a dry spell and now find two special females in one night and one of them actually seemed like she didn't like him very much at all. _What was her problem? Granted she lost her prey, but that's no reason to get so wound up. Was it?_ He just wanted to relax tonight, but no... He had to meet with the Boss and talk about fixing that spoiled little bitch Ruriko by starring in Ring Doh. Didn't he have enough on his plate with Ogata talking about writing a new script to remake Tsukigomori and his other dramas? He needed that one, that's the one that made Kuu famous.

Kuon sighed and for once... He felt a little hungry. "Maybe I'll stop at that little place nearby." He mused.

* * *

"Thanks Reino. This steak hits the spot." She grinned as the almost raw piece of meat hit her tongue. "It definitely makes up for that jackass ruining our hunt."

Reino shook his head and cut off a piece of his steak and popped it into his watering mouth.

A few booths away a pair of ears twitched as he picked at his food.

Miroku laughed. "Our sweet little Kyoko-chan can get really riled up." He patted her on the head.

She gave him a low growl. "You know I hate when you do that." Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Leave our little sister alone tonight. You know how she gets when something doesn't go well." Reino chided.

The ears of the man were now trained solely on the conversation that the group was having with a young lady named Kyoko-chan. _Could it be? Isn't that the group that was at the club, the one Boss was interested in? The one that wrote that song?_ He called for the waitress to pay his bill. He needed to get a good look as he left. Just a quick inconspicuous look, nothing more.

He paid and left a tip. He got up with his cap on and his head down. He gave her a quick glance from the corner of his eye as he passed them. She was breathtaking. Her golden eyes were unforgettable. Her pack quieted their conversation. They noticed and trained their eyes on him. Reino watched the young actor as he left. Kyoko continued her meal and their conversation, ignoring the passing male.

"So, are we going to call that man tomorrow?" She asked out of curiosity.

Reino snapped back to the conversation. "Hm?"

"That weird guy that was dressed all funny. Are we going to call him?" She clarified.

"Oh. Yeah. I don't see why not. Are you sure you want too? You might run into him if you go to music." He warned.

"I don't really care anymore. I just like to sing and write. It's starting to make me feel better. He can fall off the planet for all I care." She waved off.

Reino gave her a quick hug and she blushed. "Good girl." He smiled.

She blushed. "Stop doing stuff like that. People will get the wrong idea."

They all laughed and continued with their meals in silence.

* * *

"Hmm. I've never seen Kuon react like that to a woman." Lory smirked as he stared at the uploaded fan videos of the group known as Company Of Wolves. He had it paused on the girl's face. "Chouko... Why is your music so heartbreaking? What makes you despise love in so many of your songs?" He whispered to the empty room.

"Grandfather?" The little blonde called from the doorway of his office rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Why are you up so late?" She asked as she approached his desk.

"Oh... Just listening to a new group I found." He told her as he pulled her into his lap and clicked the play button.

"She's pretty. Like a dark princess." The little one commented. "I like her music. She has a pretty voice too." She told him as they listened to her song.

Lory nodded in agreement. "That she does... Maria, don't you have school tomorrow?"

Maria nodded.

"Well then, let's get you back to bed." He smiled and patted her on the head and they both ended their night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"So what's with your blue stone?" Reino asked out of curiosity.

An innocent smile crossed her lips as she thought of Corn. "My fairy prince gave it to me when I was very small." She whispered nostalgically.

Reino creased his brow in thought. "May I see?"

She was hesitant.

"I promise that it won't come to any harm and I'll give it right back." He told her in a comforting tone.

She nodded and gingerly placed it in his palm.

Reino winced at the images of a tormented boy, one that had been through trials that someone so young shouldn't experience. He quickly gave it back to her.

"Reino?" She asked in a worried voice.

Reino sighed. "Kyoko... The boy that gave you the stone was no fairy... He was just a little boy that had to deal with a lot of bad things and a lot of pain."

Kyoko's eyes went wide. "That can't be... Why would he lie to me?"

Reino stroked her hair to calm her. "I don't believe he intended to. Perhaps he only wanted to see you smile and make you happy." He told her.

She looked to be in deep thought. "What happened to him?" She thought out loud.

Reino shook his head. "I'm not really sure, but that much pain in someone so young would destroy them or, break them. Most wouldn't survive to be an adult." He paused to judge her reaction. "I think it should be cleansed."

"No! I don't want to lose his memories." She exclaimed as she pulled the stone sharply to her breast.

Reino shook his head. "Kyoko... You wouldn't lose his memories. The stone is seeping in despair. The emotions contained could curse you. Don't you think that those like us are cursed enough?"

"I don't see it as a curse Reino... I never have." She told him in a low growl then left, slamming the door behind her. _I was born this way_. She thought bitterly.

* * *

 _ **Current**_

"I think it's time." She told him as she set the little blue stone in front of him gently on the table on top of the music sheet he had been scribbling on with her.

Reino smiled gently and nodded. "You can watch. I promise, no harm will come to it." He told her as they walked into the sunlit room with a small altar.

He lit the herbs in a small bowl that was sitting between a bowl of water and a bowl of salt, he then lit the two candles they sat between. He began to murmur a small prayer as he passed the stone through the herbal smoke, then sprinkled the stone with the salt from the left bowl, held it over the flame of one of the candles then finally, carefully lay it in the small bowl of crystal clear water. He removed the stone and gave it back to her. It was no longer cloudy but a bright purplish, clear blue as if it had been polished.

"That's it?" She asked in confusion. Somehow she had expected quite a bit more.

"That's it..." He smiled. "What did you think I was going to do?"

"I don't know... I... I just expected it to be a bit more complicated or, destructive." She told him in a small voice.

Reino sighed. "I promised I wouldn't damage it, Kyoko. I wouldn't lie to you." He kissed her forehead.

She blushed fiercely. "Don't do that! It's embarrassing and inappropriate."

He laughed. "Alright, alright." He patted her shoulder and they left the small room to leave for their appointment with Lory Takarada at LME.

* * *

She stood at the front reception desk with her brothers. All were decked out in their visual style of leather, satin and lace. The top she wore had been a black princess type dress she had found at a second-hand store, with a corset and sheer long sleeves that looked as if she had gutted it by cutting the front out of the skirt to give it a high-low fashion and used the excess material to replace the ruffles that had been damaged. Under it she had donned a pair of black faux leather tight leggings and knee high boots that folded in a cuff beneath her knee. Her hair had been braided in cornrows on the left side and the rest of her white and sapphire blue streaked hair had been flipped over to the right to cascade past her shoulder in the front. Her eyes were masked in makeup to match her streaks with little black swirls in her liner and dotted with little blue crystals leading to her temples. Her lips were shiny and wet with a blue lipstick and a high glossy finish that matched her eye makeup. Around her neck she wore a black velvet choker with a little heart cameo that had dagger through it. Her aura was regal and untouchable and her eyes gave a _stay away from me_ look to anyone that approached.

His ear twitched when he heard the voice of the little alpha and he glanced away from his companion to discreetly watch the group as they were instructed to their meeting place by the receptionist.

Yashiro noticed his charge's distraction. "Ren... Ren... Oi... You still have that meeting regarding that special project with director Shingai." Yashiro reminded him.

Ren sighed. "Yeah... I know. I'm just not to thrilled about being Boss' fixer." He told him as they boarded the next elevator up.

* * *

"So... I found quite a few videos of your band online and I was wondering which of you wrote the music." Lory asked the six young people that sat before him.

Reino piped up proudly. "Chouko wrote them all, I only helped a little." He rubbed her shoulder.

She blushed and cast her eyes down.

"You did? What was your inspiration?" He had to know who had caused this young lady so much pain to write such songs.

"I guess... A childhood friend that is no longer around." It pained her to think that Corn was truly gone as Reino had suggested. "A cockroach and my mother." She gritted her teeth when she thought of Sho, but not the reaction she used to have.

"So that song the other night... Memories?... That was for your friend Kuon?" Lory asked out of the absolute need to know for Ren's sake.

She nodded and looked as though she were about to cry. "I haven't seen him in a very long time. Since I was six."

Reino was now rubbing her back to comfort her. He knew how much this bothered her.

"I see." Lory dropped the subject due to the distress on the young woman's face. "I am willing to sign Company Of Wolves on one condition..." Lory smirked inwardly. She obviously needs this. It will be good for her. "You will need to participate in a new program that I have developed for all of my new talents."

* * *

"Ren-sama!" The little blonde imp cried excitedly as she bounded to him, hopped into his lap and wrapped him in a bear-hug. "Guess what?!"

Ren chuckled. "What would that be Maria-chan?"

"Grandfather is signing a dark princess today. I got to hear her music last night. It was so dark and beautiful." She gushed.

The doors to Lory's office flung open and said dark princess, irritatedly huffed out followed by her brothers.

"Imouto, calm down. You already said yes and agreed to the conditions so, you might as well just go with it." Miroku told her as the others hid their snickers from her. Reino shook his head. He kind of agreed with Lory on what she needed. _Maybe this would help her further_.

"Yeah, but why does he have to call it the _LoveMe_ Section?" Her voice lilted in a whiny sarcastic tone at the words LoveMe.

"I'm sure he has his reasons little sister." Reino patted her on the head, earning a glare from her. "Don't forget to we have to see this Sawara-san to make an appointment to test our other talents." He reminded her.

Her shoulders slumped. "I know... I just don't understand why."

"He just wants to know what we're capable of." Dasuku piped in as he pressed the down button of the elevator.

"Was that her?" Yashiro asked with a bit of shock in his tone as he watched the band enter and leave to their next destination.

Maria nodded excitedly. "Wasn't she perfect?! So dark..." She felt like she had just watched a kindred spirit pass them.

 _Is that pack a family unit?_ A small one sided smile crept across Kuon's lips at the thought and he was jolted out of his reverie as they were called into Lory's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Lory was amazed with his new talents as he thumbed through their files. The band itself was actually quite good and three of the members were multi-talented, especially the girl.

"Kyoko Mogami... Hmm... This girl has potential." He commented as he read her file. "I definitely need to contact her mother for permission to sign her. I wonder why she doesn't live with her." He made a note in the margin of her personal information page. "Mogami... Not a common last name." He turned to his computer and typed in the name Saena Mogami, Tokyo Japan and hit search. There was only one that popped up on the screen. "Well... Wouldn't hurt to try." He grabbed his phone and dialed.

The woman's tone was short and very professional, but not at all what he had expected when he asked for permission to sign Kyoko to LME. Not only did she allow it, she gave him power of attorney over Kyoko in a faxed statement and letter. She gave him permission to manage Kyoko's career and basically her life. _What kind of parent does that?_ He felt awful. He pulled the bottle of scotch from his drawer and poured himself a shot. _This girl needs love in her life_. Lory had a plan.

* * *

Erika Koenji was not a very nice person and to Kanae Kotonami she was completely loathsome. The LME auditions were going to be hell and Erika was determined to make sure that Kanae felt every bit of its fires. However... what was not expected was a reformed dark princess in the mix with the advice to _**not be so nice**_ from her brothers in her pocket. Sometimes this advice really galled her, but in this case she relished in it. The way Erika was treating the dark haired beauty really pissed her off and she was reminded of how she was treated when she was younger. Something inside of Kyoko snapped as she sat with her brothers observing the little princess pick and prod at Kanae before the acting test.

Kyoko relaxed and slipped into her _**bad girl**_ mask. Shizuru elbowed Miroku and nodded in her direction. Reino looked up and smirked with pride. The boys knew what was coming, they had seen it before at the club, so they just stood by for support. Not that she needed it.

"Well.. Well what do we have here?" Kyoko's voice was as smooth as silk and her movements were as graceful as a feline as the chains on her boots jingled. She snaked her arm around Erika's shoulder and leaned in closely to her ear, then sniffed. Kyoko turned up her nose and acted like she had smelled something horrible then backed away. "I guess something that smells really spoiled." Then pretended as if she were about to vomit. Very convincingly, I might add. "You might want to go bathe... you stink..." She turned and flipped her hair, then pulled a stunned Kanae with her to her brothers. Erika was appalled that anyone would dare say such things to her... especially a nobody in a ripped black t-shirt and tight black jeans. _Couldn't she afford to buy anything better?_ Erika thought in disdain. However, she wasn't appalled enough to not secretly sniff herself to make sure that the girl was lying and she certainly wasn't going to approach the gothy dressed girl while she was sitting with her brothers and put her in her place. She would save that for later.

"Mo! I could have handled her on my own, thank you very much." Kanae hissed at the little blonde. Kanae was silent for a bit. "What's with the freakish get up?" Kanae looked over what the girl and her men were wearing.

Kyoko was still behind her mask. "We have a gig after this. No time to change." She said boredly as she examined her nails and leaned into Reino, crossing her ripped denim clad legs.

"Gig?" Kanae really didn't get into the details of musicians, she was too focused on acting.

"Yeah... We play a few clubs at night." Kyoko replied casually. "We're playing the Black Lotus tonight if you're interested."

Kanae sighed. "I really don't get into stuff like that." She told her. _Maybe I could check it out... This girl doesn't seem too bad_. "I'll think about it."

Reino pulled out a card and handed it to her. _This one is interesting_. Kyoko glanced at him with a smirk, she heard him.

"What's this?" Kanae asked as she examined the little business card with shiny black lettering and gold accents around a tiny black lotus flower.

"It's a pass for free admission." Kyoko told her.

Kanae nodded and put the card in her bag. "So what am I supposed to call you?"

"I'm Chouko and these are my brothers... Reino, Miroku, Shizuru, Kiyora and Dasuku." Kyoko introduced them.

Kanae looked at her in confusion. "You don't look anything alike."

Kyoko giggled. "We're more alike than you can imagine." a sinister smile crossed her lips.

"Number 61... You're next!" The assistant called into the room.

Kyoko's mask fell, she jumped up and skipped through the door leaving everyone in the room baffled except for her brothers.

* * *

There were murmurs of a scary blonde gothy actress and her brothers as the audition participants filed out of the theater and into the halls of LME.

"I did not expect that." A red headed girl said in awe.

The dark haired girl she was speaking to nodded in agreement. "I heard her and her brothers talking to that Kanae girl about having a gig at the Black Lotus tonight after the auditions. Why are they even here if she already has something? Isn't singing enough for her; although, she really blew the judges away with her acting. It was like she actually brought her character to life and did you see how she ended up leading the other girl?".

"Ugh... Not fair... I would hate having someone lead me like that. It would make me feel like a puppet." Another girl commented in frustration.

A blonde girl giggled. "I did like how she blew that spoiled little Erika Koenji out of the water though. And her brothers... Oh. My. God. How can anyone be that blessed in life? Hot brothers and all of that talent?" She groaned. "I really hate my life." She slumped over.

Ren had caught the entire conversation and his curiosity was peaked. Could it be the little alpha, Chouko? Had he been able to stick around a little longer... His question would have been answered, because Company Of Wolves came walking down the hall like a queen with her escorts behind her. She looked positively regal in her mask with her and Reino in front and the rest flanked their sides slightly behind. The sight was intimidating, yet breathtaking. Yes... She was definitely the pack Alpha.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The songs that inspired this chapter are: What You Want by Evanescence; Animals by Maroon 5 (Ali Brustofski & PopGun Cover); Hungry Like The Wolf by Duran Duran (Guild Of Ages Cover) & I most certainly do not own any of this music. 8) Just inspired by it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Her voice came out throaty and sensual as she belted out the words to the song she had written at some point in anger. Her hooded golden eyes flashed, her canines sharpened in her feral, sensuous smile and her delicate ears were ever so pointed. She was really worked up on this night. Others thought it was just part of her look but, those that knew her and _**he**_... knew the truth of it.

 _Do what you, what you want  
If you have a dream for better  
Do what you what you want  
Till you don't want it anymore (Remember who you really are)_

 _Do what you, what you want  
Your world's closing in on you now (It isn't over)  
Stand and face the unknown (Got to remember who you really are)_

 _Every heart in my hands like a pale reflection_

 _Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe we can break through_

 _Do what you, what you want  
You don't have to lay your life down (Is it over?)  
Do what you what you want  
Till you find what you're looking for (Got to remember who you really are)_

 _But every hour slipping by screams that I have failed you  
Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe_

The Company Of Wolves had the club jumping and dancing as Kyoko's angelic voice reached Kuon's ears and she danced to the music as she sang. He was pulled to her and her scent, she had seemed to be the only female to draw this part of him out without any effort.

 _Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe_

 _There's still time, close your eyes  
Only love will guide you home  
Tear down the walls and free your soul_

 _Till we crash we're forever spiraling down, down, down, down_

 _Hello, hello, it's only me  
Infecting everything you love  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe_

 _Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to learn forgiveness_

 _Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe we can break through_

 _Remember who you really are  
Do what you want, you want_

The music faded and exploded back out into a few duets with Reino. Interestingly to Kuon, they were about the animal within and wolves, her line of sight fell directly on him as she sang the first. For the second, the crowd was amazed with her skills when she picked up the six string and her fingers raced across the frets and strings, making it sing for her. He smirked as he sipped his drink and watched Chouko do a stage dive into her loving fans to have them return her to her throne.

* * *

Her scent was driving him insane. He needed to get back stage to speak to her. Say something... anything to let her know he was there. That he knew that she and her pack existed. He felt like a thousand tiny needles were pricking his skin all at once. He was agitated to an extreme.

He finally made it backstage to find that she and her pack had already left for the night. The only thing left behind was her lingering scent. He never thought he would miss being with his kind until now. He couldn't approach her at work, he wasn't sure what his reaction would be and Yashiro and Lory did _**not**_ need to know _**this**_ about him. He raked his fingers through his hair. _I need a hunt..._ He thought to himself as left through the back door of the club. _Maybe I can find a Serow in Sayama Hills._ So.. That night he would make a little excursion to rid himself of his extra energy.

* * *

She had to get out tonight. It felt like she had ants crawling under her skin and the boys were being overprotective for some reason, so she grabbed her bag and phone and took a cab to Sayama Hills. There was always good hunting there. Maybe a wild boar or, some type of small prey would satisfy her that night. She walked into the woods where there was heavy brush near a familiar path and hid her bag and clothing. She looked up at the beautiful moon and let her lupine ways wash over her like a warm blanket. That was the difference between her and the boys, they felt it was a curse and feared it because it was forced on them; she had lived with it her entire life, it was a part of her. Her second skin was to her like others would see the size of their hands or, the sound of their voice. She had been mastering her form since birth. Thankfully her mother didn't leave her with the Fuwas on a full time basis until she reached the age of 12. They would have surely discovered her secret. It was difficult for her mother to understand and although, her mother was terrified of her... she did understand that a child of her nature would have been surely been seen as a yokai or, other type of monster and killed. Kyoko had never seen herself as a monster, just another species of human, which is why she so readily accepted her brothers. It was a pity they saw themselves that way. She shook the thoughts from her head. _That's truly why Reino will never be my mate_. She sighed. _That's enough of that... I need fresh meat_. She gave her wolfish grin and picked up a scent... It was a Serow.

* * *

There they were, once again facing off for the same kill. He knew that if he didn't do something soon they would lose their meal and have to face another unsatisfying hunt. He sighed to himself.

" _Why don't we both hunt it? There will be enough for the both of us." He told her._

 _She looked at him warily with her ears flattened. "What's in it for you?"_

 _He rolled his eyes and sniffed the air. He loved her scent. "The thrill of the hunt with a lovely lady." He smirked._

 _She scoffed at his words. "Fine... Playboy." She muttered. "No funny business."_

 _His ears perked and he wagged his tail. "After you Princess." He stepped aside to allow her to walk past him so he could get a better sniff of her._

 _In the end, the hunt was very successful and they reveled in their spoils as they tore at the fresh meat._

" _So where's your mate?" He asked while gnawing on a large bone._

 _She shot him a questioning look. "Mate?"_

" _The one with the violet eyes from your pack. You're the Alpha female isn't he the Alpha male?" He asked casually._

 _She gave him a cute growl. "He is not my mate and he is **not** an Alpha. I have no mate." She told him in a tone that gave the impression that she would never need a mate. _

" _Really? Why is that?" He asked curiously._

" _I am done being a cash machine and a maid-servant to spoiled little boys that can't do anything for themselves." She glowered._

 _He looked at her pensively. "You Princess, are hardly either of those things. Any one of our kind would treat you as you deserve and treasure you as the rare gem you really are." He flirted._

 _She felt her heart race, she wasn't sure she liked it. "I think I should head back. I-I have to work in the morning." She stood and started to leave._

 _He stood quickly and followed her. "Wait! Ah... I'll give you a ride back. It's a long way and most taxis don't come out this way this time of night."_

 _She knew he was right. Damn him! She sighed. "Alright. I left my things near that path towards the entrance."_

 _He nodded. "I parked close to there." He commented as he followed behind._

" _Don't watch! I don't want you seeing me without my fur." She yelped._

 _He chuckled then turned around. After a few minutes he heard the bushes rustle. "Can I turn around now?"_

"You're fine to look now." She told him as she tied her boot and straightened out.

 _He looked her up and down. "I knew it was you."_

She gave him a confused look. "Have we met before? I mean in our day form?"

 _He chuckled and nodded as he led her to his car. "Now you can turn around so I can dress. Unless you want to watch..." He gave her a sly lusty look that nearly made her heart stop._

She blushed and became flustered. "Of course I won't look! What kind of girl do you think I am?" She turned quickly and removed her phone from her purse to check her messages.

"I think since we have shared a meal together... I should at least know your name." He told her as he pulled up his jeans, hopping to fit them perfectly then buttoning them.

"Hmm...?" She said absentmindedly.

"I asked your name." He told her as he slipped on his black t-shirt.

"Sorry... It's Kyoko. Kyoko Mogami." She told him. No point in giving my stage name... He already knows my secret. "And yours?"

He looked up at her as he slipped on his boots and tied them. "Ren... Ren Tsuruga."

Her head whipped around in his direction.

"Hey! I didn't say I was done!" He teased with a boyish grin.

"Oh! Sorry! I... Uh... I was just a little surprised." She admitted. "I didn't expect you to be... You know... like me." She told him as he popped in his contacts.

Her brow furrowed. "Why do you wear those?"

"Hmm. I guess for the same reason you dye your hair and call yourself Chouko." He smirked.

Her eyes grew wide. "I guess that's a good enough reason. Sorry I pried."

He shrugged. "No problem. Just... I would appreciate if we kept all of this between just us."

"Oh..OH! Of course. I would never... I mean I have too much on my plate to even... to even contemplate telling anyone. I mean I would have to explain how and I'm pretty sure people think I'm enough of a freak. Not that I care." She explained. "I kind of like being this way. I mean I was born into it." She smiled.

He nodded. "Well? Shall we?" He unlocked his doors and waited for her to get in.

That night was the first of many nights that Kyoko would enjoy the companionship and hunting skills of a true Alpha male and the first of many rides home after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Now if Kyoko had not shut the thoughts of romantic love completely out of her life, she would have recognized Ren's/Kuon's scent and eyes from the very beginning. She would have also realized why her pack brothers were so very protective of her, especially Reino. A female of their kind was exceedingly rare, especially a natural born one. She was very special indeed, they would make sure any male that she chose would be completely worthy of her. They would not have approved of any of her future encounters that anyone, but themselves had planned out; which left out Kuon and Sho or, any of the others, for that matter. She only deserved the best, according to them.

"Chouko-chan... Just the young lady I wanted to see." Lory swept into the LoveMe locker room to find a Kyoko that had significantly altered her pink monstrosity of a uniform to be a bit more punkish. A bit of black here and there, rolled pant cuffs tied and tucked into her boots, black tank top under the top that was tied around her waist and pink eye makeup to match her outfit. Lory eyed the uniform that his number one LoveMe girl had altered. "Hmm..."

"May I help you Takarada-san?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Ah... Yes, I need you to assist Ruriko-chan to her film site." He told her as he handed her a pink envelope that contained the information where she needed to meet and the time. "Interesting interpretation of your uniform. Chouko-chan. Make sure you are not late and don't forget... do your job with all the love and care that you possess and you will receive full points." He reminded.

Kyoko nodded and gave him a proper bow. "Yes Takarada-san. Thank you." She called to him as he left.

She opened the envelope to find that she would be assisting the young idol in her trek to the film site of her new movie. "This is wonderful. I get to meet a real singer/actress. Maybe she can give me a few pointers." She exclaimed excitedly and left to meet her new charge. Unfortunately the more she got to know the girl, the more she realized that Ruriko was not the idol princess that she had imagined, especially when she ended up breaking her ankle as she carried the little witch up the path that led to the ryokan where the filming was to take place. Fortunately for Kyoko, Ren had been out enjoying the mountain air and found her as she lay attempting to crawl out of the harsh sunlight of summer. "Chouko-chan? Is that you?" He heard her groans of discomfort. "Ah... Napping in the sun?" He joked.

"It's not funny." She hissed as she tried to move away from him.

"Here... Let me check that. You look like you need help." He told her as he grabbed her foot.

"I don't need help!" She winced and yelped as he pulled off her shoe and noticed the bruising and swelling.

"I don't think so..." He grabbed her and hoisted her into his arms and started walking.

"I don't need your help." She squirmed and protested. "Put me down!" She growled.

"Alright my little Queen." He told her as he plopped her down squarely on her bottom on the patio of the ryokan. "We're here." He walked off to let her fume. _I wonder if all Alpha females are like this_. He grumbled wryly to himself.

* * *

"Your ankle is messed up... You should sit down." He told her as he flipped out the collapsible chair for her.

She shot him a glare from the corner of her eye. "Hmp... Right, so I can listen to the little prima donna bitch about how I'm stealing you from her... No thank you. I prefer to stand." The little blonde mumbled to him quietly as to not disturb filming.

"Fine! If you don't think I can do something as simple as walking... Why don't you ask her?!" Ruriko pointed at Kyoko.

"Ruriko-chan... It's more than just walking. You must have a regal air about you, proper posture and walk smoothly into the room as if you were walking on air. All I've see is Ruriko walking around in a costume." Director Shingai told her.

"Like I said. Get her to do it. I... Quit!" As she turned to stomp from the room Kyoko accepted her challenge.

"I'll do it. It's not that difficult." Kyoko said in a low growl with a sinister smirk. She had had enough of this little spoiled princess. Ren just stared at her in surprise.

Ruriko screamed and huffed out of the room.

"Maya! Get Chouko-chan ready." Shingai told the Key Makeup Artist.

"Yes Sir." Maya bowed and escorted Kyoko to the room they had set aside for costume and makeup.

When she was all dolled up and ready to go she walked into the room gracefully, even though she had the assistance of a cane that was given to her. Ren and Director Shingai were stunned by her transformation and Ruriko was seriously worried for her position in the film that was meant to be her acting debut.

"No way..." Ruriko whispered.

 _It's her. It really is little Kyoko-chan._ He thought to himself in wonder as he marveled at how the raven haired wig had changed her.

"This will do very well." Shingai mumbled in a self satisfied manner. "Alright everyone... Places." He then made the call to action as the AD finished briefing Kyoko on her part and as we all know... She blew Ruriko out of the water at every turn.

"You're ankle hurts. Doesn't it?" Ren asked as he looked at the heavily bruised and swollen appendage.

"It doesn't matter." She told him flatly.

He bent down and unwrapped it to get a better look. "You need to go to the doctor. It's broken."

"Not until I am finished here." She hissed. The pain was starting to effect her and she was getting irritable.

Ren sighed and rewrapped it. "You do realize the scene you have to do next is the Tea Ceremony, right?" He reminded her.

She smirked and her eyes narrowed as she glanced at the fuming actress across the room. "Then there won't be a problem."

After an afternoon of Ruriko tripping, pushing and generally wreaking havoc on the little Alpha female on set, Kyoko was on the verge of wanting to seriously and literally rip her throat out. Ren noticed how her eyes glimmered with the familiar blood-lust and how her canines had sharpened almost unnoticeably. He had also noticed how her delicate little ears were ever so slightly pointed. He knew he had to warn her before she exposed herself in front of all of these people and cameras.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she lay face down on the plush green grass.

She nodded.

"You need to calm yourself before someone notices." He caressed her ear.

She shot him a shocked look and blushed furiously.

He smirked at her and winked. "That's better. It wouldn't do for you to hunt here, Princess." He told her in a low voice and gave her a look that disturbed her. A look that she was entirely unfamiliar with. She dubbed it his _Emperor of the Night_ from that point on.

In the end, as far as her acting challenge, she won the battle, but lost the war. Ruriko was able to keep her part in the film as Kyoko had to be sent to the hospital due to the fact she had fainted from the shock her body experienced from her broken bone.

* * *

Sho Fuwa was irritated. He had only heard rumors of this new band that LME just signed with the female lead vocalist. He decided to look them up and found many of their club videos online. _She's kinda cute_. He thought to himself as he watched enraptured. _Nice voice_. He smirked. _She's just starting, won't be hard to nail her_. He thought as he remembered all of the little idols he had already made notches on his bedpost with. He sat in the hallway of Queen Records as he continued to scroll through the videos and listen to her music. He almost missed said future idol and her band as she walked down the same hall on her crutches in her black cast, black faux leather pants, blood red tattered, peasant blouse with a black lace, lace-up corset, one black boot and her makeup done in different shades of red. She had donned her temporary tattoo today for the photo-shoot, they had to make their first cover for their new album. Her white hair was streaked with blood red temporary dye and teased out like a mane and behind her... followed her brothers.

He tried not to notice, but the regal aura and her cat-like grace, even on crutches, was very distracting to say the least and to top it off, her style was exceedingly eye-catching. Reino noticed Sho's gaping look and smirked. "Akazukin-chan... That loser is staring. You want us to do something about it?"

Sho's brow furrowed in irritation. Were they openly challenging him?

"Who?" Her sultry voice caressed his ears.

Reino nodded in the direction of Sho.

"I don't play with puppies Nii-san." Inside she was screaming to get out of there, worried that she would be discovered by him. She may have gotten over him for the most part, but she wasn't healed enough to listen to his irritating voice or, to speak to him and Reino was just stirring the pot.

That was it! Sho could tolerate the earlier jab by the violet eyed VK singer but, being called a puppy was the last straw. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He slammed his hand on the sofa next to him as he rose to approach her. "I'll show you puppy..." His voice trailed off as her four other brothers stepped up like an entourage of bodyguards.

"Nii-san... I'm bored, my leg hurts and it's lunch time." She whined. She had to diffuse this situation. She was familiar with Sho's temper from when they were children and she just did not have the energy to deal with it right now. Her ankle was starting to throb.

Reino gave her an apologetic look and Shizuru and Dasuku picked her up while Miroku carried her crutches. "Where do you want to eat Imōuto." Kiyora asked in a gentle voice.

She giggled. It was fun being carried like a spoiled princess. "Darumaya?"

Reino nodded ignoring the fuming rock star that was gaping at them. "Darumaya it is then."

"What the hell was that?" Sho stood there stunned at the display as he watched the little Alpha and her pack leave the building as if nothing had happened. He turned to the intern that had witnessed the same thing. "Who were they?"

She sighed. Why did she have to deal with all of these weirdos? "That was Company Of Wolves. Sho-san." She answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

 _This is inhumane._ She thought as she ambled down the hall on her crutches. _I only wanted to take a few acting classes so our PVs don't look like they're done by amateurs, but these prices!_ "Enemies of the common man!" Her voice rang out simultaneously with another. They both looked up. Golden eyes into sapphire blues. Kyoko raised an eyebrow when she noticed what the dark haired girl had been carrying. "Is that the class list?" She asked.

Kanae Kotonami narrowed her eyes and huffed. "What's it to you?"

"I thought you made the auditions after we left." Kyoko told her.

"Yeah well... I made it further than that spoiled princess did. I'm just looking at this to familiarize myself with my new agency." She fibbed a little.

"Ah there you are Kotonami-san." Matsushima, the head of the acting department called out.

Kanae's shoulders slumped and she winced at the revelation.

"I see you've met Chouko-chan. She'll be in the LoveMe section with you. She's a new talent also." He informed her.

"I know..." She glowered. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"No! You'll love it. You meet new people and get so many opportunities to learn!" Kyoko tried up-selling the LoveMe section. "You have to do it." She finished in a spine chilling growl that almost sounded like an animal to Kanae, especially when she saw the look in Kyoko's eyes.

Kanae nodded fearfully and ran into the LoveMe room.

The only thing that could be heard of from her acceptance was her screams of terror when she discovered the pink monstrosity of a uniform in her assigned locker.

* * *

Lory Takarada was at his wits end with how do deal with Maria. The poor thing still blamed herself for her mother's accidental death. Had he known sooner what was whispered around her, behind doors, he would have been able to contain the damage. He blamed himself. _Adults can be so thoughtless and cruel_. He thought as he searched high and low for her in the academic area of LME. He then had an idea. Chouko-chan had basically cured Ruriko, maybe she could help with Maria. This was very personal, he wouldn't dare make it a LoveMe mission. He truly needed this girl's help. He would ask and make his case to her from his heart.

"I'm only asking if you would be willing to help me Chouko-chan. This is not a LoveMe assignment." then he went on to explain his dilemma and Maria's affliction.

It's a shame for one so young to believe that a parent hates them when it's not true and hate themselves for the same reason. Kyoko couldn't allow poor little Maria to suffer her fate. Maria's father actually loved her, where Kyoko's mother hated and feared her. There was nothing Kyoko could do about her own situation, but Maria... she could and would help. "I'll help Shachou." She told him with a small resigned smile. "If I could ask for one small favor if successful?" She added.

"Of course Chouko-chan." He answered not expecting the favor to be small.

"I would like to enroll in the acting school, but I can't pay the fees up front. I was wondering if I could pay them in installments?" She asked with her head down feeling a little shame for even asking.

Lory chuckled. "Chouko-chan... If you help Maria I will cover the fees for you."

Kyoko's gaze turned sharply to him in shock and that's when Moko-san appeared and insisted that she and Chouko would do anything to make the LoveMe section look better in the eyes of all LME denizens.

Kyoko was literally freaking out. How was she supposed to change the script for the challenge? The same challenge that had been brought about by one Kanae Kotonami's boasting to the other actresses before Maria had found the LoveMe pair discussing her whereabouts.

Now Kyoko was sitting in the middle of an empty room waiting to for something... anything to come to mind and save her from this predicament of having to twist a scene in such a way that hateful word could help find love.

"Moko-san..." She said in a low growl, almost feral. "I am a singer... Not an actress."

Kanae had heard this for the umpteenth time and was getting fed up. "MO! Don't give me that crap! I saw your audition!"

"But I don't know how to change it. The script is flawless." Kyoko whined.

"Argh... You don't have to change anything. Just follow it for what it says, read between the lines or, something." She said with frustration.

Kyoko stared at the script in hand and then it hit her, the answer to the problem had been in front of her the whole time. "You're right! I know what needs to be done now."

Kanae looked at her stunned. _She figured something out that quickly? We still have 20 more minutes. Shouldn't she test her theory?_ She thought as she followed the little alpha to the next classroom.

In the end, after many snide remarks to her and a spectacular performance by her, Kyoko had become a new student of acting and Maria had become her new little sister. Unfortunately, she still had to pay for her classes, because the other students had somehow discovered Lory's deal with her and she didn't want them to think she had gotten preferential treatment.

* * *

"Chouko Onee-san, how do you speak to your father?" Little Maria asked innocently.

Kyoko looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't have a father. Never really thought about needing one." She told her.

Little Maria's brows furrowed in thought. "Well, what about your mother?"

Kyoko's eyes went dark and emotionless. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Lory. He had experienced the woman while getting permission for Kyoko's career. Kyoko's short reply came, flat and curt. "I don't have one."

She was pulled from her reverie as Maria threw her arms around her sobbing. "Onee-san! I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't have a mother too."

Kyoko patted her head. "NO, no Maria-chan. It's okay. I didn't mean that she had died... I... I just meant that... well we aren't on the best of terms and she prefers it that way. It's nothing to be upset over. Just a fact of life." Kyoko told her with acceptance. Lory wanted to cry when hearing her situation, he also wanted to know more. "How about this... why don't you call him? If he sees that you want to get to know him, he will surely be happy and respond in kind."

"You really think so?" She asked Kyoko in a small voice.

Kyoko gave her a soft smile and nodded.

"Thank you Onee-san! I'll do it!" She would take any advice her dark princess imparted. "See you tomorrow!" The cute little blonde told her as she shut the door to the limo and left.

Lory was a little shocked that Kyoko had pulled out of her darkness so quickly and easily as though it had never occurred. "Kyoko-chan... will you be alright?" He asked tentatively.

She looked at him a little confused. "Of course Shachou... Why do you ask?"

"Oh... Never mind, I just wanted to be sure that your ankle wasn't hurting. You have been standing on it for quite some time now." He lied. She didn't need to know of his hunches and suppositions.

She smiled widely. "It's fine. I get it off tomorrow." She announced happily. Then bounced off toward the LoveMe room to pick up her things to go home via a ride from the new alpha male in her life.

* * *

"That's an interesting stone you have there." He commented as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes while driving.

"Hmm?" She asked as he pulled her from the poisonous thoughts of her mother while turning the stone in her hand as she stared out the passenger's seat window of his car.

"Your stone... Where did you find it." He feigned curiosity. He knew exactly where she had gotten it from and who gave it to her.

"A very dear friend gave it to me a long time ago." She told him in a sad voice. "It helps me think." She explained.

"So where's your friend now?" He prodded.

"Don't know... Probably gone... so I'm told." a single tear escaped and streaked down her ivory cheek not to be followed by others, as she remembered what Reino had told her.

The tear did not go unnoticed. His heart clenched at the sight and his grip tightened on the steering wheel. _Oh Kyoko... If you only knew. Would you hate me?_ "I'm sure you'll find him again." He commented and hinted accidentally.

She glanced at him in the silence of the car and a thought crossed her mind. _How would you know?_ She nodded to him. "Hopefully..." she answered and stared back out the window as the buildings passed and the lights of the evening flickered.

"Do you need a ride tomorrow?" He asked as they pulled up to the little restaurant where she lived.

"Na... I'm getting my cast off tomorrow, Reino is picking me up." She smirked.

He caught a glimmer in her eyes. "Want to celebrate tomorrow night then?"

She shot him a mischievous look. "Maybe, but have to check with Onii-san first."

"Then... I'll call you tomorrow." He told her in a hopeful voice. Then there was that look again and that low voice that sent shivers down her spine. He cleared his throat.

She nodded. "O... okay." She blushed and quickly shut the door and ran into the restaurant.

She slumped against the closed door with her heart pounding 1,000 beats a minute. "What was that?" She whispered to the night air then headed to bed.

He sat in his car, slumped forward and banged his head on the steering wheel. "Why did I do that?" He sighed, then composed himself and left for home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

 _ **I do not own the music used in this chapter. Beast Within by In This Moment**_

* * *

{They entered the club, dressed in leather, satins and lace in the midst of murmurs and a crowded dance floor and hopped onto the stage. Each member of _**Company Of Wolves**_ grabbed an instrument and slowly began to play. Kyoko's angelic, innocent voice began to croon the lyrics of her new song and her brothers happily joined in with the music as her body swayed hypnotically. Her golden eyes shadowed in greys and her body covered in tattered lace and satins with lace-up faded leather pants that hugged every curve.

 _I don't know how I got here  
But we cannot get out  
I'm surrounded by strangers  
As the music starts to pound  
I see the bodies slowly swayin'  
Movin' side to side  
I feel the animal is rising  
As I slowly come alive_

The denizens of the club started moving to the music, joining her and soon the club was hopping to the beat.

 _So everybody starts to move now  
I wanna see you all give way  
I wanna tear this place apart tonight  
And have you thank me for my rage  
Tell me what you came for  
Can I give you just a taste?  
I wanna see you lose your fucking minds  
And rip apart this place_

As her song became more intense and she belted out the chorus, her demeanor and appearance started to change to that of a werewolf and her smile became sinister and feral. She jumped off the stage with her band and they began to tear into the unsuspecting crowd and feed.

 _I'll tear you apart  
I'll feed off your heart  
I wanna see your bodies grinding just for me  
I'm just what you need, your perfect disease  
Don't you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?_

 _Let me see you move your bodies_

 _Endorphins start to swell now  
As I step up to my throne  
I feel the monster caged inside of me  
Screaming through my bones  
I wanna see you start to sweat now  
I wanna see you lose your minds  
I wanna feel you all from deep within_  
 _Swayin' back and forth all night_

 _Let me see you move your bodies_

 _I'll tear you apart_  
 _I'll feed off your heart_  
 _I wanna see your bodies grinding just for me_  
 _I'm just what you need, your perfect disease_  
 _Don't you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?_  
 _Let me see you bleed_  
 _Let me hear you scream_  
 _(Hey-oh, he-ey, oh)_  
 _Let me see you move_  
 _Let me hear you say (hear you say)_

 _I see the bodies slowly swayin'_  
 _Movin' side to side_  
 _I feel the animal is rising_

 _I'll tear you apart_  
 _I'll feed off your heart_  
 _I wanna see your bodies grinding just for me_  
 _I'm just what you need, your perfect disease_  
 _Don't you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?_

As the song wound down they turned back to their humanity.

 _The beauty in me, The beauty in me, The Beauty's the beast..._

She returned to her innocent smile and they slowly left the club of the dead smiling as if nothing happened and as the doors to the club shut behind them you could hear a howl. The scene went black.}

"Cut! That was wonderful for the final scene. Wonderful! Congratulations on your first PV!" Director Ushio Kurosaki called out to the group. "All we have left is to add the CG. Great idea Chouko-chan. I'll send a copy to Takarada-san when it's ready."

"You're all done with us?" She asked excitedly.

"All done." He gave her a wide smile. "It was fun working with you guys. If you ever want to do another one let me know." He handed her his card and shook each band member's hand.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that filming and there were two weeks of Director Ushio Kurosaki gushing about the determination, professionalism and overall versatile talent of the little alpha female named Chouko, that starred in his very first PV creation, to anyone and everyone. That day, the day of the release, one Shotaro Fuwa would be knocked down a peg on the charts by a beginner. A beginner, as told by all of the critics, that had the voice of an angel, but could act like a demon.

To say that Sho Fuwa was livid would be the understatement of the century. He had truly been introduced to the fickle finger of fandom. Not that a large segment of his fans would deign to listen to Company Of Wolves, but there had been a huge piece of the population that he had forgotten about when his creative juices started flowing and that segment happened to be the male population between the ages of 12 and 30 that found the talented little alpha female very alluring and she hadn't even been trying. _(What would it be like if she did?)_

Now one would think, that in Japan, the male to female ratio is fairly even and one would be correct in that assumption, so Kyoko had the males and Sho had the females, but she also had females that liked her, thus taking away from his numbers. Because... unless Sho decided that he was going to _'swing that way'_ out of the blue, there was no way any of her fans would switch to his lovey-dovey panty-dropping music unless their girls demanded it. Thus... The war began. The undeclared war of Sho Fuwa vs. Company Of Wolves.

The first of his attacks began with personal smears and offhanded comments of _'How else do you think a girl like that can get into showbiz?'_ and _'She lives with five men... What more can I say?' (Which she didn't...)_ When he was asked his opinion of the group on Japonet Scoop. Needless to say... it backfired. He started digging the grave of his career the moment he opened his arrogant mouth and Aki Shoko stood and watched during the live taping in horror. His die-hard fans agreed, but anyone that had eyes or, ears knew she called those men Nii-san and what Sho had said pissed off quite a few big brothers. After that little incident he was banned from live interviews until further notice. The next onslaught of attack wouldn't come until later when Kyoko/Chouko began her unofficial acting debut.

Meanwhile, during this little drama that is known as Sho's life, the copy of a very well thought out PV fell into the hands of one Hiroaki Ogata and he was blown away. His first question was if she could actually act and Lory Takarada answered that question with a copy of her LME acting tests. He had found his Mio and she had singing talent to boot! He had spent an entire evening listening to her music and by morning he had also found who he wanted to create the soundtrack to _**Dark Moon,**_ his little Mio. The delicate man could barely breath, because of his excitement. He had his actors picked, he had his music picked and now all he had to do is get them to accept.

* * *

Kyoko sat at the table at the Darumaya sifting through her new offers that the PV had churned up for her as her brothers conversed and slurped their noodles and soups. Commercials, modeling, horror dramas and requests for soundtrack work. She was up to her elbows. She released the sigh of a lifetime.

"Akazukin-chan, something wrong?" Reino rested his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

She let out another sigh. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, what would you like to do?" He smiled as he picked up a mushroom.

She sat four of the offers on the table and pointed. "I think this modeling contract could be interesting but, I'm not sure I'm modeling material. I like the script for _**Dark Moon**_ , they want me to play an Ojousama. That sounds like fun and this commercial for a new perfume called _Black Swan_ , I like that one too. I get to be a princess. Oh and the director for _**Dark Moon**_ wants me to make the soundtrack for his new drama."

Reino gave her a long look and a big smile. "Why not do all four?"

She looked at him as he were an oasis in a desert. "I can do that?"

Reino laughed. "Of course you can. Just tell Sawara-san and he'll iron out the details for you. That's why he's the manager of the talent section. It's his job."

She let out a huge sigh of relief. Now all she had to do is read a book and do a little bit of research. She wanted Mio perfect.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed and Kyoko had nearly completed her vision of Mio, but there was just something that didn't feel right. She couldn't put her finger on it. She was walking back from one of her photo-shoots for the Armandy Black Rose collection. They had actually given her a few new articles of clothing to wear out and about to when she was with her band and personally. Relatively modest pieces if one actually thought about it. Wispy blouses in bold dark jewel tones, leather pants of 3 different design and decoration with leather corsets to match and 4 pairs of boots. Kyoko's mind was on Mio and that is where she was when she heard the faint sobbing of a specter.

She stopped and listened; although, she knew she really shouldn't have... It wasn't proper and it was quite nosy, but she just couldn't help herself when she heard the voice of Yashiro-san. The kind manager of her favorite and only senpai and alpha male. _No... no, hunting partner_. She corrected herself. She was absolutely _**NOT**_ going to place him as her alpha. Bad enough that Sho, as a human, had treated her badly. She was definitely _**NOT**_ going to allow that part of her to open again. Friends were okay, Onii-san's were fine too, but never... _**NEVER**_ l..l..lovers. _Ahh, but he did smell really nice. Not overly perfumed like that cockroach._ His stench assaulted her nose every time she passed a room where he had been. Queen Records, Fuji TV, TBM... Ugh it made her want to hurl and gave her headaches. _Why couldn't he just stop being so heavy handed with the cologne?_ She caught herself going off on a tangent again as Reino had warned. She shook the cobwebs from her mind and approached the pair sitting on the bench and sat seiza before them.

"Chouko-chan? What are you doing here?" Yashiro asked with a little bit of surprise in his tone.

"I'm sorry. I just overheard the conversation between you and Ogata-san and I feel that it directly affects me." She explained staring down at the tile as she let her old personality out a little bit.

Ogata took a good look at her and then saw the book Tsukigomori laying next to her black duffel bag with blindingly hot pink straps and handles. He then looked back at Yashiro and exclaimed, "Is this Chouko-chan?!" and grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously. "It's so wonderful to meet my Mio!" He told her exuberantly.

"Umm. Thank you." She said a little nervously. "What were you saying about Tsuruga-san?"

Ogata's face and demeanor fell once again. "He may not be able to participate in the drama and without Katsuki I don't know what I'll do. I don't know who else could possibly play him." He then began sobbing again.

Kyoko had no idea what to do. Wait... What? "Tsuruga-san is going to be Katsuki?" She wasn't ready for that. Acting with him. Not yet. She was not about to allow him to lead her in a scene. Not after the _Ring Doh_ fiasco. He had pulled her through the entire tea ceremony scene and it really pissed her off. She felt like a puppet and honestly never wanted to feel that way again. She groaned at the thought and promptly informed Ogata that she wasn't sure if she was up to the task of Mio and that's when Ren heard Ogata begin to wail again as Kyoko tried to calm him.

"Kantoku... I will be your Katsuki." He announced to the relief of Ogata as the meeting of three now became four. "And Chouko-chan will be your Mio... Right Chouko-chan?"

She sighed, took a deep breath and nodded, then all four shook hands in a team spirit effort and that's when the cockroach walked past them and made a snide comment. "I see you aren't talented enough as a singer, you have to switch over to something a little easier like acting." He sneered.

That's when the three innocent bystanders watched the real Kyoko leave and Chouko take over. "At least I don't have to fuck my fans and manager to get where I am." She commented in a completely relaxed tone. She flipped her hair in his face and started to walk off.

Sho completely lost it. "You're bodyguards aren't here to stand in front of you today. So watch who you're talking to you little bitch." He started to raise his hand to her before he realized they had witnesses. Two of which were in shock by his behavior and her complete personality change.

Ren's eyes narrowed as Sho raised his hand and roughly pulled her behind him. "You... don't hit women." He growled at him as he caught Sho's wrist.

"Che... Whatever. That trash isn't worth it anyway. What are you? Her new toy?" Sho spit out.

Kyoko had had enough. She stomped up to him and slapped him squarely across the face, shocking him. "How dare you Shotaro! Yayoi Obachan would be ashamed of you!" She hissed then left all four men in stunned silence; not realizing what she had just done.

A pained look crossed Sho's face. He hadn't seen or, heard from her in almost 6 months. Even though he had been an ass to her, he still worried about her. "K...Kyoko?" He croaked out in disbelief as his hand covered his cheek that still had the sting of her hand on it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

The four men just stood in silence after the little blonde nuke went off on Sho and stormed off. The first one to snap out of it was Ren who promptly told Yashiro that he had personal business to take care of and Yashiro just nodded and told him he would see him tomorrow. Yashiro then said his goodbyes to Ogata and left to do some left over paperwork at LME. Now it was Ogata and Sho. Sho was still stunned and couldn't erase the thought that the little blonde bombshell that he had been lusting over for the past few weeks and also losing to on the charts, had been Kyoko all along.

Ogata had been mortified by Sho's behavior. Asami had never told him how volatile this young man was when she spoke of him. He shook his head in disapproval and just walked away. "That is no way to treat a lady." He murmured just loud enough for Sho to hear.

Sho immediately snapped out of his shock at Ogata's statement and was instantly overwhelmed by shame. He sat roughly on the bench that sat along the wall and hung his head low while raking his fingers nervously through his hair. "Why did I do that?...he's right..." He sighed then thought of all the things he had done and said about her over the past month.

* * *

Ren moved down the halls quickly in the direction that she had left. He searched every corner and space in order not to miss her. Her scent lingered strongly, so he did know that she was nearby. He finally found her sitting on a small bench in a quiet little out of the way space, scribbling furiously in a small leather bound journal. He could hear her low growls and see her delicate ears slightly pointed.

"Kyoko-chan..." He whispered softly as he approached and cleared his throat, so not to startle her. "Kyoko-chan..." He gently placed his hand on her forearm. "Are you alright?"

Kyoko looked up from her journal with tear stained cheeks and wide eyes, then put on a false smile that certainly rivaled his. "I'm fine."

His brow furrowed. He knew she was lying. He sat next to her and looked out across the hall from where they were sitting. "Is that who you were talking about that night in the park?"

She shut her journal and placed it back in her bag, then sighed. "In the over-perfumed, spoiled, rotten flesh." She chuckled wryly.

"Ah..." He responded understandingly.

"Yeah..." She then realized her behavior in front of the men and became instantly ashamed and horrified with her outburst. "Oh my god!"

Ren was stunned to see her suddenly prostrate herself in a dogeza in front of him and begin apologizing to him. "Kyoko-chan..." His hand flew to her shoulder and stopped her. "You don't need to apologize for that..." He chuckled. "I'm actually impressed you didn't rip him to pieces on the spot."

She stopped immediately upon hearing him and looked at him curiously. "I... I would never do that. He may be a cockroach, a freeloader and a playboy, but he's not someone that would deserve something like that." She explained.

Ren smiled gently at her and sighed in relief. "I'm glad to hear that..." He had an idea come to mind. "Want to go to the park?" It was their code phrase for hunting.

She thought about it, "You know something? That sounds really nice, but I have a gig tonight" and gave him her happiest most relaxed smile.

"Well then... Let's go." He stood, grabbed her bag and held out his hand to help her up. "I'll take you to the club and after that we can go have some fun."

"Thank you for earlier." She told him in a shy voice.

He smiled gently as they walked to his car. "Any time."

* * *

He sat in the corner of the club to watch the little alpha he was falling for as the crowd cheered and pleaded with Company of Wolves to play their new song from their PV.

The band howled and the music started. Kyoko began to sing with a rich sultry voice that gave Kuon goosebumps and at that moment he was every bit Kuon. He took a long drink of his scotch and let her music envelop him as he watched her fans lose themselves to the beat.

After the song was finished and they began one of their older more aggressive songs, Kuon was in a haze. _She's only 16._ He kept telling himself. _Like a little sister._ He kept reminding himself. He finally calmed his mind. He could get through a night of hunting with her. She needed it. He wanted to rip the heart out of that little shit. _Easy Kuon._ He told himself. Why was he so protective over her? He just couldn't figure it out. Maybe he should ask his chicken friend at TBM, he seemed to know quite a bit and was a good listener.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"MO! Just put the damn suit on and deal with it!" exclaimed Kanae Kotonami. "I'd do it but I'm needed in the audience." She lied.

Kyoko dejectedly took the chicken suit and donned it for the first of many times as part of Yappa Kimigure Rock. She would become Bo and the only time she wouldn't be is when sometime in the future she would be a guest. That day Bo would try to humiliate Sho and end up losing out in the end. Getting fired only to be rehired the next day. That was the night that Ren Tsuruga met his new friend Bo the chicken whose scent was covered by foam, felt and feathers.

 _ **CURRENT**_

He was met at the doorway by the platinum haired male as he made his way to pick up Kyoko backstage after their gig was over. Reino eyed him meticulously.

"I don't like you. You're a liar. As her brother, I don't approve of you and as her pack member I don't approve of you, but... that is not my decision. If you hurt her... you **will** face us." Reino told him in a growl with a glint in his violet eyes.

Ren nodded. "If I hurt her, you have my permission. She will learn the truth from me, but not right now." He told him.

"Ren!" She called cheerily as she came to the doorway where the two men were standing. "Are we still going to the park?"

He looked to Reino and received a slight, barely noticeable nod. "Of course. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minute to get ready." She told him as she toweled her hair then walked back into the room.

"Did she tell you what happened today?" Ren asked in a low voice.

Reino nodded. "It's the only reason we're allowing you to take her tonight..." He turned back into the room. "Keep her safe." He told him over his shoulder then shut the door and left Ren to wait for Kyoko in the hallway with his own dark thoughts.

* * *

They finally made it to the area where they had met during their first hunt together. Ren stopped the car and took off his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She squeaked.

Ren chuckled. "Getting ready. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You can't do that out here. What if someone sees you? Or, takes a picture before your dressed when you change back? You're not exactly unknown..." She scolded.

"Hmm... I never thought about that." He mused. "I guess you're right." He told her. "Where do you suggest I go to get ready?" He had that strange disturbing glint in his eyes again that gave her a shiver.

"Umm... follow me." She stammered as she led him to a secluded spot and turned her back to him. "I'll keep watch."

Moments later his cold, wet nose was nuzzling her palm. _"Your turn. I'll keep watch for you."_ He told her.

She nodded. "Don't look." She warned and he turned away from her with a smirk on his lips. He glanced over his shoulder to see her slender back and perfectly toned butt and legs in the moonlight then quickly turned his head back before she noticed. _Wow.._. He thought to himself then sighed. _Sixteen_... He reminded himself. _Sixteen_...

" _Okay... You can look now. I'm done."_ She announced and they finally left for their evening hunt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

The moonlight shimmered off the lake as they tracked their prey. Her 'brothers' had allowed him to take her, begrudgingly. Tonight had been different, they would have preferred that she stay home and not go out at all. It was her scent. Maybe it was because she was a natural that it made them more aware of her or, perhaps it was something entirely different that only a natural male alpha could withstand. Would she be safer with him?

It made his blood boil and mouth water. Every moment he reminded himself that she was too young and that he didn't deserve such a reward, so they would hunt. They would kill and they would eat to fulfill that blood lust or, was it just lust? The pheromones she was exuding were practically choking him. Several times during the hunt he had to fall back upwind of her to avoid her delectable scent.

"So, you want to talk about what happened today?" He asked after tearing at a piece of meat from their kill.

She sighed. She couldn't very well keep the secrets of her past with Sho from her main hunting partner. "You know I'm from Kyoto... Sho was the one that talked me into coming to Tokyo with him." She paused. "I thought he asked me to come with him because he thought we were meant to be together."

Ren listened to her attentively and nodded.

"So, for almost a year and a half, I worked 3 jobs to support us while he chased his dream of becoming a rock star. I paid for our apartment, our food, our bills, his cell phone... everything. Not once did I spend a yen on myself. At night I would come home, cook, clean, do laundry, sleep then start all over the next day. I know it was my fault for allowing it to go that far, but I truly thought that he cared for me; however, he did absolutely nothing to lead me to believe anything different. Except for maybe not coming home for weeks at a time, in the end. Now that I look back on it... I guess I should have seen that what he said was true. I really was nothing but a maid. The thing that hit the most was that he told me that he could never fall in love with a girl as plain and boring as me." She told him wistfully.

Ren snorted a little chuckle.

She glared sharply at him. "What?" She hissed.

Ren sighed and explained. "Kyoko-chan... You are anything but plain and boring. A man would have to be blind, deaf and mute to think that."

She scoffed. "It's just the makeup and clothes."

"Hardly.." He retorted.

She looked at him curiously.

"Kyoko, true beauty comes from within and shows on the outside. When you take off all of the makeup and put on clothes that you think are average, it doesn't go away. Most women that appear beautiful on the outside, have to keep up that appearance or, everyone will see their true selves. You don't have that problem." He explained.

The blush under her fur covered her body. No one had ever paid her a compliment like that in her life. "Um... Thank you." She shyly stuttered.

He cleared his throat nervously. "We should head back now." _Before I do something really stupid._

She agreed and they both made their way to his car and home.

* * *

The day she had left the Dark Moon set after finding her Mio, the time she had spent away was spent looking for a quality, black short-hair wig. She had found it quite quickly but, most of her time was spent debating if the 15k yen would be a well spent purchase. In the end she decided that it would be. She would probably use it more often than not, for disguise purposes later on. Her Mio had been accepted and she was on her way to her unofficial debut in acting and she was in heaven.

Acting had opened up something for her. There was a feeling, a passion she had felt for it like no other. When her Mio had been discovered and birthed into her little world, a piece of her had been found. A tiny little, curious puzzle piece. She didn't give up on her other aspects or, talents like music or, cooking or, sewing. She just preferred acting. It gave her a bigger sense of accomplishment. So, the discussion with her 'brothers' had occurred.

"Kyoko, there is no need to feel bad about it. We all want you to pursue what makes you happy." Reino consoled her.

She felt like she was abandoning them. "But... What will you do?" She asked.

Miroku chuckled. "It's okay Princess. Takarada-san had planned for this already. He wants us to debut under another band name. We can still record together every now and then." He patted her on the back.

"So, what's your new name?" She asked in a small voice, feeling a little guilty about the whole situation.

Reino chuckled. "I was thinking something along the lines of 'Living Dead'".

"Zombies?" Kyoko asked incredulously.

"Hmm." Miroku mused as he flipped the internet pages on his cell phone. "Ah!" He turned his phone and displayed what he was looking at to them. "How about this? It's Turkish and kind of means the same."

Kyoko's eyes went wide. "It could work. It is different."

Reino nodded his head. "Vie Ghoul... That could work."

"Well.. Vie Ghoul it is then." The others agreed.

The next day Company of Wolves would enter the halls of LME and leave minus one member as Vie Ghoul. A few days later Kyoko would store her wig, visit the salon, cut her hair and dye it back to its original color of raven black.

She would keep her Chouko persona waiting in the wings for emergencies, but for now it kind of felt nice to be just Kyoko again. Not the naive little Kyoko but, the Kyoko with a personal purpose.

"Feels nice without all of that hair." She sighed to her reflection while mussing it with her fingers. "Ren implied that I look just as good without makeup, but I just don't see it." She shook her head in disagreement as she switched off her light and crawled into her futon. She decided the only time she wouldn't wear it would be on the days that she wasn't filming and she had to have the makeup artist do Mio's scar and also on the days she would play Bo.

* * *

Today would be the first day of school after her new look. She straightened her room, showered, applied her makeup, styled her hair out of her face, added a little gold barrette that Reino and the boys gave her, put on her uniform, pulled up her over the knee stockings and slid on her loafers. She was ready for the day.

School... school had a whole new meaning for her now. It was a fresh start from when she was younger. Sho wasn't there. She had a couple of acquaintances, nothing like Moko-san, Ren or, Reino and Miroku but, almost friends nonetheless. Mostly boys. She still had a problem getting along with other girls her age there. They all seemed to flock to Mimori-chan.

That girl. Mimori infuriated her. She pretended to be nice and cute, but she was a sickening little bitch and her friends encouraged it. She was always going on and on about her Sho-chan. Kyoko wanted to vomit at the thought. What made everything worse was that today just happened to be the day that Sho had decided to drop her off at school on his way to Akatoki or, wherever he was going. Unfortunately, Kyoko had not seen him in time and he spotted her.

"Poochie, whose that girl?" She heard a repulsive voice ask.

Mimori pouted and sighed. "That's Kyoko-san. It looks like she changed her hair. She is such a freak. All the boys are always trying to get her attention."

Sho's eyes followed her as she walked past a few meters away, desperately trying to ignore him.

"Why do you want to know?" Mimori asked in an insecure whiny voice.

"Hm?" Sho answered absentmindedly.

Mimori grunted in dissatisfaction and stomped her foot. "Sho-chan! Why are you asking about her!?"

Sho's eyes snapped back to her. "Oh. She just looks like a girl I went to school with." He lied.

Mimori stomped off mumbling about how he was hers and she would make sure Kyoko kept her grubby mitts off of him at any cost.

Other than Mimori making Kyoko her sole focus for the day, Kyoko had a relatively productive school day. At noon she left for the set of Dark Moon and after that she would make her way back to the Darumaya to work on the music Director Ogata had requested for the opening and the closing credits. Tomorrow would be filming, two photo-shoots and LoveMe tasks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

She lay on the floor being held tightly by him after falling from her little perch in his kitchen during acting practice. Ren had been desperately attempting to find his version of Katsuki and Kyoko was to temporarily be his Mizuki. So why were things like this? It wasn't that uncomfortable for her. It actually felt kind of nice being in his arms. Her eyes popped open wide. _Wait! No! I can not do this! Why is he looking at me that way? That look he's giving me. I can't look away, why?_

"Do you have any experience in kissing?" He whispered as he ran his thumb gently across her plump lips.

"What? No. Why?" She answered nervously.

"Would you like for me to teach you." He asked seductively.

She felt her head spinning as he slowly moved in. "NO! Wait! You aren't thinking clearly!" She started squirming and placed her hands over his lips. "I am NOT someone who will screw around with you!"

Ren quickly backed off and turned from her to reflect upon what had just happened.

Still worried about him and his unusual behavior, she sat on the floor watching his back shaking and soon discovered that he had been laughing. He then quickly gave her the lame excuse that she looked so nervous he couldn't help it and that she should know better than being in a single man's home alone. _**(Pfft, Nice save Ren...)**_.

The next day his Katsuki would be revealed to the world or, at least to the cast, crew, Director and President.

Kyoko sat in the corner alone sulking and a bit miffed that Ren hadn't told her how important today was. _I guess it stands to reason. I'm not really anything more than a hunting partner anyway._ She sighed. _Why do I feel so put out by this? It's not like I have any special privileges to know things like this. Why do I feel so down about this?_

"Kyoko?..." She heard him call to her softly from behind as she sat with her face hidden and arms wrapped tightly around her knees. "Kyoko, what's wrong?"

She gave him a low growl and flashed her golden eyes at him.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked as he sat next to her.

She glared at him. "You could have at least told me." She sighed. "I guess it's not really my business but, it would have been nice to know."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to exclude you. I really didn't think of it." He confessed.

She sighed again. "I just hate being the only one who didn't know, even though I helped. It... it just makes me kind of sad."

He just sat and stared at her. She looked so adorable. He truly wanted to sweep her into his arms and never let her go. He couldn't get the feel of her in his arms out of his mind. _This could be dangerous. I don't know if hunting with her will be such a good idea anymore._

Oh he knew.. He had fallen and fallen hard. It may not be considered full blown love but, it was definitely heading in that direction if he didn't watch himself closely.

* * *

She saw that look he gave Momose-san during the tea scene. She knew that look well. She finally had a name for it. It was a regal look. Yes, he looked like an emperor, an Emperor of the Night. She stood in deep thought during and after the scene, trying to piece together why he would give her and Momose-san that same look. Something deep inside of her told her to beware. Perhaps they shouldn't go hunting together so often. _Yes... Perhaps it would be a danger. I should probably taper off a bit. Maybe I can stop myself from becoming the wretched human being that I once was with Sho_.

"Kyoko-chan? Is there something wrong?" He asked softly.

She quickly took a step back. Being too close to him might make her heart falter. "No. Nothing wrong. Just thinking." She answered in a hasty nervousness.

"Hmm." _She's lying._ The thought that she was lying to him angered him a bit.

"Ren... The President would like to speak to you." Yashiro interrupted and Ren left the nervous little Alpha to herself while he had a chat with Lory.

* * *

She would have been fine as far as the state of her heart, had she not worried herself about him. In fact, if she had just stayed behind and not sought him out for lunch, she would have never even noticed her own feeling. She knew she had a long hard road to travel the second he lifted Corn to his lips and kissed it. At that very moment she knew she was possibly doomed.

 _He can never find out. I will never let him know. I will never let it happen again._

* * *

"Reino! They want me on Japonet Scoop!" She exclaimed excitedly through her phone.

Reino chuckled. "They want us too. Want to catch a ride with us tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" This would be her first real interview and she was excited.

"Alright, be sure to get plenty of rest. See you tomorrow." He ended the call and hung up.

Her mind buzzed with all of the things that the PR rep walked her through that day. All of the questions that could be asked and what her answers should be. Promote yourself she told her and don't forget to promote your works she said. In her dreams, the questions and answers would swirl in her mind along with visions of her favorite hunting partner and senpai. What if they asked her about her love life? What would she say? She had been warned not to mention her fervent views on protecting her heart. She would have to gloss it over. Tell them that she felt she was not at a point in her life or, career where she could afford to think about it yet. Yes, that would be a good answer.

The next morning she awakened completely refreshed and ready to face her interviewer and her day. It would have been wonderful and fun had it not been for the encounter of a certain cockroach that exploded on her in the hallway as her overprotective brothers finished up their part of the show.

"Hmph, I see you're still hanging out with that trash." He commented as he passed her dressing room as she awaited them to come get her and take her home.

She narrowed her eyes at him and tried to contain her anger. Insulting her was one thing but, her pack was an entirely different matter. "They are not trash. They are my brothers and they care about me."

"Yeah.. Whatever, you're just another piece of ass to them. Just as you are just another Tsuruga-slut." He kept piling on the insults. He didn't know why but, it just felt good to do it. "I honestly don't see what they see in you. You're nothing and have no fans, you're completely worthless."

"I do too have fans and I don't have to sleep with them to get them to like me, like some people whose talent is being an arrogant ass and screwing!" Her voice was turning feral and low. She felt her teeth sharpening. She needed to calm down. She closed her eyes and tuned him out and that's when he slapped her to get her attention.

The members of her pack entered just as she was about to completely lose control and pulled her out to protect her from him and herself. Shizuru and Dasuku stood between Reino, Kyoko and Miroku, blocking them from Sho. Their voices low and harsh. The blood-lust could be seen in their eyes and their ears were slightly pointed. "Stay away from our Imōuto-chan or, you will have to deal with all of us." They warned him.

"Pfft... Whatever. You can't touch me. I'm a star. If you lay a finger on me, you'll lose everything." He bragged.

Kiyora looked into his eyes and told him in a low growl, "Don't think that will stop us from protecting her." then snapped his teeth at him in a mock bite then smirked.

Shoko Aki just stood and watched the whole scene play out, not stepping in once to stop any of it from happening. She was at a loss. What had Sho gotten himself into? Of course she was stunned when Sho slapped the girl, but to her it didn't merit that reaction. To her, it was just a case of boys will be boys when it came to Sho's behavior. If she had known the reality behind his opponents, she would have been very frightened. One should never mess with a pack of werewolves and most certainly not their Alpha Female.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Everything would have been fine after her little encounter with Sho had he not left that cut on her face. She looked at it in the mirror and applied the cream that Miroku had bought for her then covered it with a bandage. She sighed. "Asshole." She hissed under her breath, then pushed the thought far out of her mind and left for work.

If she could avoid Ren today everything would be okay. She had enough issues to deal with, but no such luck. He had to happen to walk up as Sawara-san was giving her a dressing down for the convoluted version of what happened at the studio with Sho. They had lied and told him that she had attacked Sho and he was defending himself, lie courtesy of Shoko Aki to keep her charges ass out of the fire. It was sickening.

"Kyoko-chan? What happened to your face?" Ren asked with concern.

 _Shit! What do I tell him?_ She quickly tried to think something up. "Oh... I... I um, I was just a little clumsy." She lied.

He could sense the lie, but he wasn't going to push it. Perhaps her brothers would tell him next time he ran into them. "Hmm, you should be more careful." He commented. "Come on... I'll give you a ride to the set." He told her. _Maybe I can get her to tell me on the way_.

The ride on the way there was, dare he say? Fun. She made everything fun. She was like a spot of sunshine on a cloudy day. Unfortunately, he was unable to get her to spill the truth. He would have never known the truth of anything had the bane of both of their existences decided not to show up at the set of Dark Moon and demand to see her. Shockingly enough she went with him.

Ren stood there. There was nothing he could do to stop her. It was her business, not his. That didn't mean he wouldn't slip by and listen in to make sure that rodent didn't do anything to her. Ren's blood started to boil when he heard the conversation. _He hit her?_ He was starting to see red and he felt the tips of his ears become hot with anger, his teeth sharpened. _No... If I don't stop this right now, I'll end up killing him._ He tried to calm himself. She was doing much better at controlling herself right now than he was. It wasn't working. Fortunately there were no cameras or, people around to witness it. He slipped and he slipped badly. He stood there in a pile of his clothing on all fours as a very large brown wolf. He padded to her side growling at Sho fiercely. Shocking both her and Sho.

She had to think quickly and then she said it. "Corn! NO!"

He stopped in shock. Did she know? He felt her small hand pet him from the top of his head between his large ears, down his neck and onto his back. He shivered with delight. Her touch calmed him and he dropped to lay next to her.

"Good..." She sighed with relief. "Sho... I think you should leave now. Don't bother me again."

He kept his eyes warily on the large animal. "Kyoko... I."

"No Sho. You've caused enough trouble. Leave." She warned and Ren stood back up on all fours giving a low growl.

Sho took a few steps back. "I suppose you're right. I have better things to do." He then turned and left.

She waited until he left them both alone. "Ren... What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you realize how dangerous what you just did was?" She scolded.

" _Sorry... I just heard him arguing with you and wanted to make sure you were safe."_ He explained.

She sighed as they walked back toward where he had left his things. "You could have been caught." She picked up his clothing and opened the door to an empty waiting room then shoved his clothing in after him. "Get dressed. I'll see you back on the set." She then shut the door and stayed just long enough to hear the lock click.

This was going to be a long day. Well, at least her brothers had to wait until night, unlike the natural born. Ren was going to be a hand-full. She sighed and shook her head at the thought as she made her way back down the halls to the set. She would make it her personal mission to make sure he didn't expose himself. He was a great actor and her senpai, after all. _**Yes... That's why she cared. That's absolutely the reason why. Nothing to see here folks, just move along..**_.

* * *

Thankfully she had survived the past couple of weeks and now she was happily packing to go on location to the beautiful and lush Karuizawa. The only thing that kept nagging her at the back of her mind was would Ren be able to control himself? _Pfft, of course he can. How else did he make it by himself before I came around. No need to worry about something like that. I need to think about myself right now._ She scolded herself as she folded her nightie and placed it tightly in her already, almost full bag. _They have forests there._ She thought dreamily as she placed another pair of undies in the tiny space that was left before zipping her bag shut. _Seriously... Why did Ren feel he had to call and remind me? Ugh, he must think I'm such a child. But... It does kind of feel good to have someone worry about me like that._ She smiled a small smile and placed her bag by the door.

As Kyoko was packing and second guessing herself, Ren was sitting in his living room having every wall and barrier that he had put up to protect himself from her completely eradicated by the images of the PV that she had starred in for Company of Wolves. Her voice was enchanting and her body swaying to her music was hypnotic. He had the video paused on her image just before they leapt off the stage. Her black leather corset hugged every curve of her body and pushed up her perfect breasts just right. Her tattered black, gauzy skirt was torn in a way that gave him a perfect view of her long legs that were covered in black silk stockings and the garters at her thighs. Her shiny, black, platform heels hugged her small feet and her arms, fingers, wrists and neck were covered in chains and leathered jewelry. He had never seen her look so delicious and sultry. He was beside himself. What would he do when he saw her next? How would he be able to keep himself in line knowing that this was her. Her image, like this, was burned into his mind and he could feel a heat crawl its way up his spine as he thought of her unique scent. How was he supposed to keep Fuwa away from her? Especially if he saw this? _**This was going to be very difficult...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

 _ **Rule one**_ : Never bite a human unless you intend to kill them if you are a natural. _Otherwise you will turn them._ _**Rule two**_ : Never let a human see you change. _It leaves you vulnerable to them_. _**Rule three**_ : Never mate with a human. _Alphas only mate with Alphas to keep the bloodline pure_. _It's degrading and beneath a natural to mate with a human or, human turned_. _**Rule four**_ : Alphas are the leaders of a pack. _They are the elite_. Only Alphas may be considered for leading a pack. If there is no Alpha the pack is rogue and may be absorbed into a pack with an Alpha. Kyoko knew this, her mother had been drilling these simple little rules into her skull since birth. Long before she even knew what they meant. Her pack was Vie Ghoul and she guessed probably now Ren, in an unofficial capacity.

Now, seeing that these simple rules had been drilled into her brain by her mother, one would think that she followed them religiously. The only rules that Kyoko had ever been closely in danger of breaking were rules _**one**_ and _**three**_ and it had very nearly been on the same person, Sho. He was the only one that ever pissed her off enough to bite and not kill, fortunately she stopped herself before that ever happened. Rule three had very nearly been dashed against the rocks when she ran away to Tokyo with him. It was bad enough her mother had left because Kyoko was 'In Love' with the blond idiot and railed on and on about how he was her prince and she would marry him one day, he had finally shown his true colors to her and nipped that in the bud before she soiled her bloodline with him. So, perhaps she should actually thank him for it, but she really wasn't feeling that magnanimous at the moment as he stood before her and Momose-san.

"What do you want Fuwa-san?" She turned on her Chouko persona, thus shocking Momose-san a bit at the drastic personality shift and body language.

Sho rudely scoffed at her. "What do you think I'm doing here. The same as you."

Kyoko examined her nails boredly and then narrowed her gaze at him. "So, you're acting a part in Dark Moon and Recording the soundtrack?"

"Hmph. Like I have time for piss-ant stuff like that. I'm here to record my latest album." He bragged.

She rolled her eyes at him, then turned to follow Itsumi. "Unlike you I have actual work to do. Good day Fuwa-san. You should probably go, I think your mother... Oops, I mean your manager is looking for you." She smirked at the Freudian slip and she was delighted that he winced when she commented on the age of the woman that he was obviously bedding. Maybe if she could plant that little seed in his mind it could play a tiny bit of hell on him whenever he flirted with Shoko-san.

* * *

If it hadn't been for Yashiro's teasing, Ren would have been able to relax on this beautiful sunny day at the beach. Yashiro had heard two young men discussing the band Company of Wolves and how their singer Chouko, the cute, sexy one in their new video had taken up acting and a bit of modeling under the pseudonym of Kyoko. There had been a photo spread and interview with her in the magazine they were looking at. Then the teasing started. It was everything from her working with her former band-mates to how Fuwa had invaded the drama set.

Ren bristled at the thought of Fuwa and gave out a low almost inaudible growl and shocked the manager. "He's nothing more than an annoyance to her." Ren told him in a menacing whisper.

Yashiro stammered nervously. "Yeah but, you do know there is a thin line between love and hate."

"Not in this case. He's not even on the same level as she is. She'll never willingly go to him." Ren told him, remembering the four constant rules that had been drilled into him by his father when he was very young. "He's not even the same species as far as she's concerned." Ren slipped. Which was entirely true.

Yashiro sighed and took that to be an insult to Fuwa, not the truth. "Perhaps not according to him. He does tend to pop up most unexpectedly and it is Karuizawa."

Ren's grip tightened on the magazine he had been reading. He could only hope that her pack brothers would keep Fuwa from her.

* * *

It had been a very long time since she had enjoyed a nice steamy bath from a hot spring and this was turning out to be a nice, steamy, relaxing one... at least until Shoko Aki decided to show up.

Kyoko tensed up as the buxom woman greeted her and stepped into the bath.

"Oh... Um... Kyoko-chan?" She stammered a bit in shame and a bit embarrassed.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes at her. This is the woman that lied for the little rodent and stood by as he verbally and physically attacked her. Kyoko nodded to her in silence and went back to ignoring her.

"Kyoko-chan, I would like to apologize for Sho's behavior last time you two were together. He was under a lot of stress, with Vie Ghoul catching up to him so quickly. They can't possibly be that good, I mean where do they even get their music. They said they didn't write their own like Sho and it's been worrying him that they may be stealing from him or, another artist." She rambled on.

Kyoko let out a tiny barely audible growl and sighed. "My Onii-san's don't steal their music...My Onii-san's don't lie and they don't hit women... and my Onii-san's made it this far on their own merit." She told her moving closer with each phrase, finally coming to a stop in front of the woman. "I don't need or, want an apology from you. In fact, if you hadn't been fucking him... I wouldn't be where I am today but, I would greatly appreciate it if both you and he stay away from me and my Nii-sans." She breathed out in a low tone that sent shivers of dread down the woman's spine.

Shoko nodded mutely.

Kyoko turned and looked over her shoulder as she left. "Other than that... It was a pleasure meeting you Shoko-san. Have a nice evening." Her voice came out sweetly and cordial.

Kyoko took deep calming breaths in the changing room as she toweled off and put on her new yukata that she had bought for this trip. It was soft and made her feel like a pampered princess. She could feel the anger subside as the soft cloth caressed her skin. "Ah..." She sighed. "If they made everyone wear this there would be no wars." She giggled. "They would just feel too good."

She walked out into the lobby to find her brothers and Sho facing off.

"You look lovely this evening." Reino told her as he approached then draped an arm around her shoulder.

She blushed. "Thank you Nii-san." She smiled. They always went out of their way to make her feel special.

Sho yanked her away from Reino and hissed. "What are you doing? They aren't your brothers! You have no family and your mother left you! You just take in his compliments like you deserve them or, something. You're so plain and boring that you believe him?"

She pulled sharply from his grasp. "I don't need you to remind me of that woman and who I call family is none of your business. They are more family to me than you will ever even think of being." She growled in a low feral tone.

That's when Miroku and Reino noticed it. She was starting to change and he hoped to every deity that no one else noticed. They both quickly grabbed her and swept her from the room before Sho had the chance to notice. He had struck a very raw nerve at the mention of her mother and because of this, she needed to hunt with her pack.

She had been more irritated than she had been in her entire life. So much so, that she stripped her clothing as she walked and changed immediately as she entered the secluded area at the edge of the forest, leaving all five of her pack brothers gaping speechlessly at her angered immodesty and the delectable body that had been hidden beneath her yukata.

Miroku grabbed Reino's shoulder as the others gathered her sandals and garments. "Don't do it... He'll kill you if he finds out." Miroku warned and Reino knew exactly to whom he was referring.

Reino stood for a moment to calm himself and nodded. He knew that none of them were a match for the large male currently in Okinawa. He sighed in defeat. "You don't have to remind me. It's going to take more than what we can do to keep him away." He told him as felt the effect that the little female had on him.

Miroku nodded in agreement. "It's her choice."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Sho lay on a sofa, in the lobby, waiting for Shoko to come out of the bath, wallowing in his own self-pity and inability to keep his caustic comments to himself. He wasn't sure why she had that effect on him, it just seemed to happen every damn time and the fact that she had chosen those men as her 'brothers' didn't help much either. He had eerie shivers of fear traipsing up and down his spine as he thought back on her strange aura that matched and took over the group's. They all had an eeriness about them, but to him, it seemed as though she were their leader. The way she now carried herself. The way she confidently spoke and her overall demeanor. He couldn't help but arrogantly believe that he was the person solely responsible for her changes. When she spoke to him earlier, he had been completely disarmed. He thought back on the comment she had made of Shoko. Was he really using her as a mother figure in some sort of twisted Oedipal way? He shook his head at the thought. Shoko was the opposite of his mother, or was she?

"Sho... Sho..." Shoko called to him as she touched his shoulder to get his attention.

Sho scrambled up from his reclining position, out of the reach of her touch and shivered in faint subconscious disgust. Yes... It worked. Unbeknownst to Sho, her comment had planted itself in the back of his mind and burrowed itself in comfortably. From that day on, older women would be off the menu. In his subconscious mind, every older woman would take on the visage of his own mother.

"Wh...What?" He stuttered out nervously, trying to keep a respectable distance from her.

Shoko sighed. "Time to go back to the room." She told him.

Sho followed a bit of a distance behind her in his escort to her room. He stopped at the door, confusing her. "Sho?"

He stared at the floor in her doorway. "I... I'll be staying in my room. See you in the morning Shoko-san." He explained adding the honorific to create a professional distance between them and left for his room leaving a stunned and confused Shoko Aki standing in her doorway wondering just what the hell happened while she was in the bath.

* * *

He had spent all night contemplating his recent behavior towards his childhood friend that he had treated like some lowly servant. _Where would she be right now?_ He thought to himself as he searched the open areas of the hotel. _Maybe at breakfast?_ He decided as he passed the entrance to the cafeteria where they were now serving the morning meal and there she was, standing in line alone... without her bothersome 'brothers'.

"I'm glad you were able to call Tsuruga-san back last night. He seemed really worried about you." He heard the little blonde say to Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled gently. "Thank you for answering my phone last night, Momose-san. I really appreciate it." Kyoko thanked her.

"So, where did you go last night?" Momose asked her.

Kyoko sighed, she really didn't want to think about everything that had happened right now. She was in a relatively good mood. "I needed some air, so I took a short walk." She lied partially.

"Ah... Well next time, just let me know so I don't worry so much." The little blonde scolded.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful next time." She apologized and that's when Sho sidled up next to her and started piling things onto her breakfast tray.

Kyoko whipped her head around to find the man that had recently made it his mission in life to pester her. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed under her breath.

"I'm buying your breakfast for you. Is there something wrong with the choices?" He asked sheepishly.

There actually wasn't, but she wasn't going to let him know that. "I want a Western Style breakfast this morning." She told him with a bit of petulance in her voice and shoved the full tray at him, then grabbing eggs, ham and sliced tomatoes and placing them on a new tray, not wanting to give in to his new little game that he may be playing with her at the moment. She paid for her own meal and hurried off to sit at a crowded table where Momose had saved her a seat, leaving Sho standing there to find a table far from where she had been sitting.

He sighed deeply as he started to dine on the meal that he had originally picked for her. "I really need to apologize to her." He whispered as he picked at the food.

* * *

Sho's next encounter with her occurred on the location set of Dark Moon. He had followed the group there so that he could look for the opportunity to apologize to her for his recent behavior. It probably would have worked had he just walked up and said those two little words that she had been waiting for months to hear, but no such luck. Every mouth was whispering to every ear and questioning the relationship between the two teens. This had irritated her even more when it came in the form of a question from Momose as they were having their makeup done for their morning scenes.

"Kyoko-chan, are you and Fuwa-san dating." She asked out of curiosity.

Kyoko whipped her head to her and scowled. "NO! What on Earth would make you think I was dating that cockroach?"

"Oh... Sorry.. I um, I didn't know. It's just he's been showing up a lot lately and he's been waiting for you to come out of makeup for the last hour." She quickly explained.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and sighed. "No... We aren't dating. I guess you could say that once upon a time we were friends, but that was a long time ago." She explained. "I never dated him, nor do I have any desire to." She finished.

"It's okay you don't have to explain." Momose assured her, then they continued discussing other topics as they finished their time in the makeup chair and Kyoko had to leave.

 _I don't understand why he has to keep bothering me. What is his problem?_ She mused silently as she approached the bottled-blond sitting at an outdoor table scribbling a song he was working on.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle and a shiver went down his spine. He turned and she was there, standing as silently as she had entered like the experienced hunter that she was.

"Hey..." He broke the silence.

"What do you want Shotaro?" She asked impatiently. "I have work to do."

"Where are your brothers or, Tsuruga for that matter." He asked trying to avoid what he originally came for.

She rolled her eyes. "Fuwa-san... Unlike you they are working right now. Just as I am. Now get to the point or, just leave."

He was silent..

"Fine. I have work to do." She turned and left with him following her like a lost puppy for the duration. For the entire time until Yashiro came onto the set, Sho had stayed close by, causing whispers and the hints of rumors that it was strange for him to be there.

"Isn't she dating Tsuruga-san?" One of her cast mates asked the other.

"I thought they were... They're always together." The other whispered.

Sho's temper was reaching a boiling point at this new revelation and started towards her when Yashiro cut him off and politely asked him to leave. Yashiro's point was that he was disrupting filming. Sho stomped away and back to the studio where Shoko was to sulk at his personal failure to apologize. "I should have just done it and got it over with." He huffed. "No! Why should I? She provoked me. I don't owe her anything."

Reino smirked at him as he walked past the seat in the lobby that Sho was occupying at the moment. "You may want to avoid her or, you will have to deal with her Arufaosu." Reino warned. "And he is not something you will survive."

"Are you threatening me?" Sho hissed.

Reino shook his head. "No... Just a friendly warning. I would hate for her Kuon to tear you to bits. He's got enough to think about right now." Yes, Reino had figured it out. He had known about Kuon from the time that he had cleansed her stone. He had decided that Kuon would tell her when they were both ready and that was not right now.

"You mean her dog?" Sho asked remembering the very large animal that he had the misfortune of angering a few weeks ago.

Reino chuckled. "Dog? No... Wolf, yes." He answered.

"She has a pet wolf?" Sho asked incredulously.

Reino belted out a sharp laugh at the concept. "Pet? Heh, I guess you could call him that where she's concerned. It would seem like that. She is the only one that has the ability to control him. So... yes, pet." He said as he walked away. "Remember my warning Shotaro."

Sho winced at the way Reino said his name and sat back down to contemplate on when had Kyoko gotten a pet wolf and how was it that she was the only one able to control him. _She has changed a lot._ He thought somberly.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Arufaosu : Alpha Male**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the music used in this chapter. It is Pale by Within Temptation**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

It had irked him to think that filthy vermin had been following her around like some lost cur the entire day yesterday. The claws of jealousy were really digging into the back of his brain at the moment and all he wanted to do is scoop her into his arms and permanently mark her as his. It was probably a good thing that Yashiro decided to stay with them as they sat in his hotel room and she retold the previous day's events, otherwise he would have done just that. _Two more years_. He kept thinking to himself. Could he hold on that long? _No wait, less than a year and a half_. He corrected, remembering her birthday. A tiny bit of information that, to his knowledge, no one else had. He smirked proudly to himself remembering that.

She sighed softly in a defeated tone. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you over the phone, Ren. I just didn't think he would be that big of a problem." She apologized. _Why do I feel the need to apologize?_ She questioned herself. Her brow furrowed. _What exactly is he to me?_

"It's alright Kyoko. You have no control with how he decides to behave." He told her and Yashiro nodded in agreement.

 _ **KNOCK... KNOCK...**_

"I'll be right back." He arose from his seat and answered to find the blond pest waiting for him to answer his door. His eyes narrowed at Sho. "May I help you Fuwa-san?" He asked in a calm, controlled tone.

Sho raised an eyebrow when he spied Kyoko sitting in Ren's room comfortably. He felt his anger rise. "What are you doing here with him?"

Ren moved into his field of vision and cleared his throat to bring Sho's attention back to him. "Fuwa-san?"

"I was looking for Kyoko. Her room mate was worried about her and from what it looks like, she had reason to." He hissed.

Kyoko could feel the atmosphere in the room quickly turn hostile and remembered what happened last time. "Sho! Leave or, I will call security. I know very well that Momose-san didn't contact you because I told her where I would be. Now stop harassing Tsuruga-san and leave me alone!" She slammed the door in his face, leaving him dumb-struck.

Ren's ear twitched in annoyance at the teen that was standing outside his door. "I need to take a walk..."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "I need to get back to my room for the night. I'll see you tomorrow?" Ren just grunted in agreement. "Be careful..." She whispered and he nodded. He didn't want to say anything right now, his jealousy of Sho was still eating away at him. They both left after the pounding stopped and Sho stomped away.

* * *

All through the night her anxiety from Ren's anger at Sho had haunted her. Her eyes popped open at 0430 am and there was no way she would be going back to sleep. She made her bed, showered, placed a note of her whereabouts to Momose-san on the mirror and set out to get some fresh morning air and exercise. Having the cool morning air on her skin almost felt as good as having in filter through her fur and it slowly washed away the nightmares from last night. The nightmares that had Ren walking completely out of her life. She wasn't sure why that bothered her so much. Maybe it was his mood that caused it when he left.

She entered the little clearing by the stream and it reminded her of Corn's Clearing briefly and when she spotted the tall figure before her a memory flashed to her. For a moment she thought of Corn.

"Kyoko?" He called out to her.

She stepped back a bit remembering the nightmares. "Umm..."

"Kyoko? Could I talk to you?" He asked gently.

No... It can't be. He's really going to say it, isn't he? She thought backing away just a bit.

He slowly stepped towards her. "Kyoko, I would like to apologize for being so short with you last night." He told her.

She let out a small sigh of relief. "Um. No, that's fine. Yesterday was very stressful. I understand." She told him quickly.

"So... We don't have any filming until noon. Do you have any plans?" He asked, hoping that he could treat her to lunch or, a nice quiet little picnic.

"I have to record the closing credits music today. It shouldn't take too long. Would you like to walk to Wood Stick with me?" She asked. "I mean, if you don't have anything else planned." She gave him a shy smile.

"I would love to join you Kyoko." He gave her a bright godly smile and she blushed.

On their way to the studio, they spoke of everything from favorite foods, to acting, to music. She complimented him on his acting and he returned the compliment. He complimented her on her beautiful music skills and her voice. She blushed and thanked him. Then they finally arrived.

"Would you like to stay and listen?" She asked a little self consciously.

He smiled. "You sure you don't mind?" He asked.

"I don't mind." She replied.

"What about your brothers?" He didn't want to impose on the pack.

She giggled and the tone of her voice took on a strange seductive lilt as her eyes narrowed, not realizing what she was doing. "They have no choice." She smirked then blinked innocently.

 _What was that!_ He screamed in his mind as shivers ran up his spine. He cleared his throat. "Th-Thank you for letting me listen in." He finally told her as they walked into the recording booth.

She turned to Reino as Ren took a seat in the corner of the control room. "Nii-san, Ren will be joining us today. I invited him."

Reino and the others turned their gaze to him and nodded in assent, then made their way into the recording booth.

After a few moments of warming up, they were given the signal to begin, then her voice lilted into the microphone and wrapped Ren's ears in the soft warmth of her music. He closed his eyes and let it take over, hanging on to every word and note.

 _The world seems not the same,_  
 _though I know nothing has changed._  
 _It's all my state of mind,_  
 _I can't leave it all behind._  
 _I have stand up to be stronger._

 _I have to try to break free_  
 _from the thoughts in my mind._  
 _Use the time that I have,_  
 _I can't say goodbye,_  
 _have to make it right._  
 _Have to fight, cause I know_  
 _in the end it's worthwhile,_  
 _that the pain that I feel slowly fades away._  
 _It will be alright._

 _I know, should realize_  
 _time is precious, it is worthwhile_  
 _Despite how I feel inside,_  
 _have to trust it will be alright._  
 _Have to stand up to be stronger._  
 _[Chorus]_

 _Oh, this night is too long._  
 _I have no strength to go on._  
 _No more pain, I'm floating away._  
 _Through the mist I see the face_  
 _of an angel, who calls my name._  
 _I remember you're the reason I have to stay._

 _I have to try to break free_  
 _from the thoughts in my mind._  
 _Use the time that I have,_  
 _I can't say goodbye,_  
 _have to make it right._  
 _Have to fight, cause I know_  
 _in the end it's worthwhile,_  
 _that the pain that I feel slowly fades away._  
 _It will be alright._

When the music was done, he snapped out of his trance and marveled at the effect she had on him. "So that's the one for the closing?" He asked as she entered the control booth to listen to the results.

She nodded with a proud smile and donned the earphones to listen. He started to ask another question and she held up a finger to let him know to wait until she was finished listening. He watched as she closed her eyes and bobbed her head to the beat. He couldn't help but think how beautifully angelic she looked at that very moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

This day was the last day of their filming at the beautiful Karuizawa and tomorrow would be free for the entire cast and crew to enjoy themselves. Ren sat quietly eating his breakfast in his room as Yashiro sat across from him reading the morning paper. After he had finished eating the filling breakfast that Yashiro had piled onto his plate, he decided he needed to walk a bit to get rid of the sleepy, full feeling his meal had brought on. Stairs, yes stairs would be the best way to go. He thought to himself as he peered down the hall and spied the door to the stairwell.

* * *

"Fuwa-san... What do you think you're doing?" She asked in a flat tone yet, her mind was like a hive of angry wasps. She was hanging on by a thread as he pulled her away from her main group that had filed into the hotel cafeteria for breakfast before filming began.

He was uncharacteristically gentle with her as he guided her into the room that contained the stairwell and stopped by the vending machines there. He plopped a few yen into the machine and pressed the buttons for his coffee. "I... I wanted to talk to you."

She rolled her eyes and then finally calmed herself. "Well... What about?"

Ren stopped at the top of the stairs, just out of sight and trained his sharp hearing on the words that came from the other male.

"I wanted to apologize for acting like a jerk the other day." He told her, staring at the floor.

She raised an eyebrow. "The other day? Is that it?" She prodded.

"Kyoko... I really think you're ve..." He started and she cut him off.

"What about all of the other times?" She asked.

His head shot up. She had a fire in her eyes that excited him deep down. "Kyoko, I just wanted to tell you I..."

Ren came bounding down the steps and Sho was interrupted again. "Kyoko-chan! Hey, have you had breakfast yet?" He asked cheerily, glancing at Sho with a sly smirk then snaked his arm around her waist in a possessive manner.

Sho felt his heart fall into his stomach.

"Oh my god Ren. If we don't go now we'll miss breakfast!" She exclaimed while looking at her watch.

Sho opened his mouth to protest and was cut off again by Ren.

"Oh, Fuwa-san... Nice to see you again. I would really like to stay and chat but, Kyoko and I have a busy day ahead." He looked down at the girl he wrapped his arm around. "Don't we Kyoko-chan." He winked.

She nodded in a trance-like state. "Um... Yeah."

He then led his little alpha female to the cafeteria and forced himself to share a meal with her, over-stuffing himself. An action he would pay for later but, certainly not regret.

* * *

Sho was completely livid at their little display the day before. Who the hell did they think they were? He was certainly going to find out. He followed the two alphas down the little path that forked in opposite directions from a distance. The first path lead to a small stream with a tiny bridge, they weren't there. The second path led to a small lake with a waterfall, they weren't there either. He stood there perplexed. Where could they have possibly gone? His eyes caught sight of a glint in the brush on the other side of the lake. He made his way to the spot and to his horror discovered the source. It was the couple's clothing. The same clothing that Ren and Kyoko had been wearing only a half hour before.

Kuon and Kyoko stepped out from the brush and saw him. Kuon laughed. Kyoko growled.

Sho's attention was immediately trained on the very large, green eyed, brown male wolf and his petite, coal black, female companion with golden eyes. The male seemed relaxed and amused but, the female looked agitated and hostile.

" _Come on Kyoko... It's hilarious. You know it is."_ He kept snickering.

The raven colored fur on her back was bristled. _"How could you laugh at a time like this. You know what he's thinking, don't you?"_

Ren stood in front of her to block her from going after Sho. _"Kyoko, does it really matter what he thinks? It's not like he's going to tell anyone he was stalking us."_

She sighed and nodded in agreement. _"Fine. I won't kill him."_ She conceded.

He laughed again and nipped at her hindquarters.

" _Hey! What was that for?!"_ She yelped.

" _To distract you. Now... Wanna play chase?"_ He grinned slyly and somehow it felt eerily familiar to her.

She let a low playful growl out and trained her eyes on the petrified Shotaro Fuwa.

Sho took off in a sprint the second he saw the gold and green of the two large wolves eyes focus on him. His heart leapt into his throat and he thought for certain he was going to end up being their meal. Never once did he look back or, slow down. If he had, he would have noticed that the two had been messing around with him and quit the chase the moment he reached the fork in the path. He ran in a sprint the entire way back to the hotel. His legs were weak and his lungs were burning. His mind was completely clouded by fear. He had left the two wolves back at the lake rolling around on their backs in fits of uncontrolled laughter at what they had just done.

Sho Fuwa would spend the remainder of his stay in Karuizawa either locked in his room or, in the confines of the recording studio, completely forgetting about the pile of clothing he had found near the lake.

* * *

No one suspected a thing or, gave the laughing couple a second glance as they emerged from the forest at dusk. They would spend the remainder of their evening shopping for souvenirs, taking pictures and then finally dining at a little café that sat closely to the hotel.

"That was so nice. Too bad we can't stay forever." She pouted.

Ren let a soft smile slip and contemplated on how cute her little pout was. "I'm sure we can find other places like this." He commented as he reached to stroke her hair and quickly caught himself before he gave himself away to the feeling. "We should head back. You have packing to do." He reminded her by holding up the bag of souvenirs he had been carrying for her.

"You're right. Don't you have to pack too?" She asked as they walked through the lobby to the elevator.

"I suppose I do." He commented in a far off tone as he pushed the button to their floor when they entered.

"Thank you for today. It was really fun." She smiled and their floor dinged.

"Yes is was. Wasn't it? We'll have to do it again." He smiled at her.

She giggled. "Not the rat chase though."

"Well, maybe... maybe not." He gave her a mischievous smile as they stopped at her door. "See you tomorrow?"

She nodded shyly and felt a little fluttery feeling rise from the pit of her stomach. She quickly opened her door and nervously told him. "Thank you. See you in the morning." Then quickly shut the door.

Ren chuckled. "So cute..." He whispered and left for his room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

December 25th. Christmas Day. This was a very special day for Kyoko for two reasons, 1) it was her birthday, which she usually celebrated alone and 2) Little Maria-chan had finally been convinced last night to accept her father again. Kyoko and Maria had spent an entire month planning the Happy Grateful Party, which was a disguise for Maria's birthday, and last night it was a success. Strangely enough Ren knew that December 25th was Kyoko's birthday. How he knew was beyond her. No one knew except for Lory Takarada and only because she had to put it on her employee profile for him, otherwise it was definitely not public knowledge.

Ren had given her an enormous rose and hidden a pear-cut pink diamond in the center of it. At the end of the evening he escorted her home so that she could drop them off and he could also take her to the large forested area outside of Tokyo to hunt freely. Undeniably the best birthday ever, but something seemed different and she knew exactly what it was. She was falling and falling hard. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or, a bad thing. Reino would have told her it was very good. She shuddered at the thought. As far as love was concerned he was pretty close to on par with Takarada-san. Not to the point of interfering though. That isn't what had been bothering her though these past few weeks. The thing that had been bothering her, really digging under her fur, was all of the men in her life had started behaving strangely around her. Nii-san's were overprotective and clingy, Ren seemed to be everywhere she went, Sho decided to make it a point of always being in the same place at the same time and even men that she didn't know started staring at her as if she had two heads or, something. (Not exactly) They all seemed to have this strange hungry look whenever they were around her. It was a bit unnerving.

Never once did it cross her mind that perhaps female werewolves may have the same winter cycle of coming into heat as natural wolves did. The pheromones she was exuding was staggering to all males between the ages of 15 and 30, within a 12 meter radius. The fact that Ren and her Nii-san's were able to control themselves around her, bordered on miraculous. Her best friend Kanae was beside herself when they resumed their LoveMe duties a few days after the party.

"Mo! Kyoko stop doing that! You're attracting too much attention." Kanae snapped at her. She just couldn't understand how the girl could be so clueless as to what she was doing.

"Moko-san, I don't understand what you think I'm doing." She told her in confusion.

"It's that perfume you're wearing! It's attracting men." Kanae explained.

Kyoko looked at her incredulously. "Pfft. Kanae, I'm not wearing any perfume and I'm not attracting men. They're probably all looking at you." She giggled. Even though her Nii-san's and Ren had told her time and again that she was not anything close to plain and boring, occasionally she would have a relapse when she was around her equally pretty friends.

"Yeah, that's why that last director you spoke to begged for your phone number and drew little hearts on your palm when he wrote his on your hand." Kanae said dryly.

"They aren't hearts. They're doodles. They just accidentally look like hearts." She claimed with indignance.

Kanae shook her head. "Whatever. If you aren't wearing perfume... Just don't go anywhere without me, your brothers or, Tsuruga-san. Got it?" She told her poking her shoulder with her index finger.

* * *

Poor Ren... He was in hell. He was in a perpetual state of the Emperor. He could not get her out of his mind. Her scent and the memory of it followed him everywhere and poor Yashiro would hightail it out of there whenever they encountered her. He really wasn't sure what was going on. All he knew is every time he was around her, it took every fiber of his being not to touch her or, lose to the desire of putting his mouth all over her body. Images of her perfect naked visage had been dancing through his mind for the past couple of weeks. Ever since her scent got stronger and more... erotic? His uncharacteristic bathroom breaks were starting to worry him. Was he turning into some kind of pervert or, something? This was why he was going to do something that he hadn't done in years... call his father. He would most certainly know what was going on.

Kuon sat in the silence of his living room as the phone many miles away rang, then answered.

" _Hello?"_ Kuu answered, lips smacking and teeth crunching on the potato chips that he had pilfered from the cupboard without Julie's knowledge.

"Dad?" Kuon answered.

" _Kuon? Is that you?"_ He asked in a low excited voice.

"Yeah. Hey Dad... I have a little problem and I'm not sure what to do or, what's causing it." Kuon started.

Kuu was excited but, a bit worried. It had to be pretty serious if his son was breaking radio silence to speak to him after 5 years. _"What do you need son. Whatever it is, I'm here for you."_

"Well, there's this girl and I just can't seem to stay away. Something just keeps pulling me in and I just can't quit thinking about her. It's driving me insane. I can't seem to get her smell out of my mind. Every time I'm near her I want to scoop her up and run off with her." He confessed.

Kuu raised an eyebrow in interest. _"Really.. tell me more."_

"Well, she's an actress. A scary good one at that. She can sing, she has the voice of an angel and I think if she put her mind to it, she could do just about anything. She's a great hunter. She has hair as soft as silk. Her skin is flawless, she smells like heaven and her eyes are like pools of liquid gold." Kuon went on and on about the virtues of Kyoko and his father silently snickered.

Wait... What? Hunter? _"Kuon? Is she one of us?"_

Kuon sighed. "Yeah.. She's an alpha with her own pack."

" _Kuon.. If she's a pack alpha you know she probably has a mate already. You really need to stay away for your own health right now... She's in season."_ His father warned.

Kuon laughed. "No Dad. She doesn't have a mate. Wait... What do you mean in season?" The last question was asked a little more seriously.

" _Female alphas of our kind are extremely rare but, those that I know about go into season once a year in the winter. It's when their fertility is at its absolute peak and their pheromones are off the chart. If you don't plan on taking your place in the pack with her and fighting for it, you need to stay away."_ Kuu explained. _"I guess it's too late for that kind of warning though isn't it. From what it sounds like. You love her don't you?"_

Kuon was quiet for a moment. "Yeah." He sighed.

Kuu's smile spread widely. _"Well son, good luck then."_

"Thank's Dad. I'm going to need all the luck I can get. I don't even think she sees me in that light." His voice was filled with disappointment.

" _Why not? You're pretty easy on the eyes, you know."_ Kuu comforted.

Kuon chuckled. "Judging from her past experiences, that may be a big strike against me. I guess me being a male, period, would be."

" _Why is that? Does she not like men?"_ Kuu asked.

"No! Nothing like that. It's just she's been burned pretty badly in the past before and she's a bit blind when it comes to advances like that. Not to mention she's only 17." He explained.

" _Kuon... She can get married at 17. If she's a singer and an actress, I would guess she's probably emancipated and she's pretty much considered an adult now too. So the only 17 thing is just an excuse."_ Kuu knew what was going on here with the age thing. _"I'm not saying bed her on the first date or, anything like that, but just don't use that as an excuse to stay away."_ Kuu wished with all his heart he could do more than just listen to his son lament. He really needed to find out who this girl was and how on Earth she had been able to tie his son up in knots like this. Lory would know. Kuu would need to call him tomorrow and get the details.

Kuon sighed. "Thanks Dad."

" _No problem son."_ They said their goodbyes and ended the call.

Kuon sighed deeply and made his way to bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day. He had scenes with Kyoko in Dark Moon tomorrow and he would have Yashiro tailing him the whole time. It was going to be exhausting to be Ren. He needed all the rest he could get.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

"Boss... Did you say her name was Kyoko Mogami and she's from Kyoto?" Kuu asked barely able to contain his excitement.

" _Yes.. but."_ Lory told him trying to finish his sentence.

"I'm coming to Tokyo. I'm going to put my stage name to rest in a few days anyway. I want to meet this girl." Kuu told him with authority. This news. This news was miraculous. A wide smile spread across his face. "Arrange it for me." He then hung up leaving Lory completely out of sorts.

"JULIE! Kuon's in love with Kyoko-chan!" He swept his wife into his arms and twirled her around.

Julie was a bit confused. "Kyoko-chan?"

He stopped a bit out of breath. "Julie... Saena's little Kyoko..." He waited for a reaction.

 _ **3...2...1...**_ Julie squealed. "How? I thought..." She hugged him tightly. "Kyoko-chan! This is wonderful! Oh my god! I need to get everything ready!" She scrambled for her notepad and a pencil.

"Wait.." He started, but it was too late. She was in planning mode and he wasn't about to pull her out of it. It had been too long since he had seen her this happy. "That human child damaged her." He whispered. _Well, I guess I'll find out how much damage has been done in a few days anyway._ He mused. Lory had told him everything that Sho Fuwa had done, according to Reino and her other Nii-san's; however, he was completely unaware of the latest interactions the young man had initiated.

* * *

Kuu sighed deeply after the girl left for home. It only took him one day to see the damage that spoiled little rodent did to her. "She shouldn't be like this." He groused. "Why on Earth did Saena leave her with them? She could have contacted us at any time and we would have helped. The pack may have been scattered because of Kazu's death, but to leave her with a human family was just too risky." Kuu's anger was starting to bubble beneath the surface. "Maybe this acting exercise will help her a bit. Let her know that she's still cared about." He pondered as he slipped into his pajamas and shut the drapes. "I still want to kill the little bastard." He growled and his blue eyes flashed in the darkness before falling to sleep.

That night he would dream of hunting down that worthless piece of human flesh and tearing little bits off as he screamed for mercy. Kuu had a wonderfully large smile on his lips the entire time. _("Ah, what big teeth you have." Said Little Red Riding Hood to the wolf.)_

* * *

Kyoko had dazzled Kuu with her abilities and when Ren saw her jumping from the steps dressed as a teen aged boy, he was baffled. What made it even more stunning was, his father was there with her. He was shocked and nervous when Kuu called out his name. Ren's head whipped around for find Kuu calling to Kyoko.

"Father! Look who I met!" Kyoko exclaimed pointing at Ren. "It's Ren Tsuruga from Dark Moon."

"It's not polite to point son." Kuu scolded.

Introductions were made and compliments were given.

Ren silently thanked his father, in his heart, for not revealing his identity. Later he would agree to meet his father face to face and send a video for his mother. Things between them were starting to get better.

Later in the week, Kuu was satisfied with Kuon and Kyoko's progress. He smiled happily to himself as he peered out the tiny little window of the plane and reminisced on his week, silently making plans for his son and the little girl from Kyoto. He sighed with sadness. "You would be proud of her Kazu."

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _The remainder of the small Kyoto pack watched in horror as the pelts of their two alphas and Kazu, Saena's mate, were proudly displayed by the hunter that had shot them. Saena stood frozen as Julie and Kuu tried desperately to comfort her. It was bad enough that they had been taken while in wolf form but, to be so proudly and callously displayed like that after being brutally murdered, was too much for her to take in all at once. She fainted._

 _Many months after the tragedy, a beautiful little baby girl that had Kazu's enchanting golden eyes had been born. She was tiny, born only a month too early and had the signature mark of their pack. A tiny little crescent moon shaped birthmark just below her left breast. Saena couldn't bear to look at her. She would see his beautiful black fur hanging in the window of the little shop each time she looked into her daughter's eyes. Had Kuu and Julie known how bad it really was, they would have taken the tiny little enchanting creature with them and never looked back, but instead they made a pact that was traditional between alpha families and drifted apart when she was but a two year old toddler._

 _Kuu returned to Kyoto to search for Saena and little Kyoko-chan many years later to check up on them and offer any help that they may need, only to find that they had vanished. Unbeknownst to him, his son had met the sweet little alpha pup and played with her while Kuu continued his job and his search. Never once did he believe for a moment that Saena would leave Kazu's daughter with... Humans, especially after what they had done._

* * *

Kyoko was at a loss. Everything she did was wrong when it came to portraying Natsu and just using Mio like an interchangeable character didn't sit well with her. _How do I really want Natsu to be? Hmm, she's mean but, not to the point of wanting to commit murder like Mio. Her family isn't rich but, they aren't exactly poor either. Even though she's mean, she still has close friends. How does she do it?_ Kyoko sat on the park bench and stared up at the cloudy night sky and sighed. _Well, she's pretty. I think... and she would definitely wear nice clothes and makeup. So, I can do that much. I think she would behave and walk like a model. Hmm, who can show me how to do that? I've kinda got the walk down a bit, but it would help to refine it and maybe learn a few of their mannerisms._ A little light went off in her mind and she whipped out her phone and dialed as she headed over to a familiar apartment complex in the crisp evening air.

She nervously stood out in the cold waiting on him to come home. "I really shouldn't be doing this. I'm starting to have that strange feeling again." She sighed in frustration as the little butterflies flitted about in her stomach and chest. "It doesn't feel like it did with Sho though."

"Kyoko? Why are you waiting out here?" He asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Oh! S..s..sorry. Um, I wasn't sure if I was allowed to go in yet or, not." She said nervously. _Stupid Kyoko. Why are you nervous? It's just Ren, your hunting partner. That's right! Hunting partner and senpai. Right... Senpai._ She sighed in relief.

"You really should be more careful. It's dangerous for a young lady to be out so late alone, especially being a celebrity." He scolded. His heart had almost stopped when Yashiro called him and told him that she would be waiting for him. The only thing he could think about is her being alone at the late hour and out on her own. "Hop in." He told her and unlocked the passenger's side door.

She got into his car, shivering from the cold. He turned up his heater on full and drove the rest of the way to the parking garage of his apartment building, then made their way in.

Once he sat her down, gave her his sweater and some hot tea, he had her explain. At first he was very against instructing her on modeling. He was a guy... he had his pride. There was no way he wanted the woman he was in love with seeing him acting like a female runway model, but then it happened. The eyes, the cute little pleading puppy eyes she used to give him when they were both pups. _"Do it again Corn!"_ echoed in his mind and he was tightly wrapped around her delicate little pinkie.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Valentine's Day and Ren's birthday were quickly approaching. She had found the perfect birthday gift for him. It had been a little wolf in a sheep suit. She giggled as she ordered it and clicked the pay button online. It was perfect for him. Now all she had to do was figure out what she was going to give him for Valentine's Day. Chocolate was so common and obvious. To her, chocolate screamed _**"I love you!"**_ to the world and that is not what she needed right now. She was still trying to figure out her own feelings on this and she certainly didn't want him knowing them before she did. "Hmm, wine gelatin. Perfect. It's subtle and sophisticated, just like his image." she smiled softly and began to write out the ingredients needed and calculated the proportions. She then added them to the list she was keeping for her chocolate making foray.

She had made the chocolates for her Nii-san's separately from the rest and earlier. She wouldn't be seeing them on Valentine's Day. She giggled to herself remembering how fortuitous it had been to find the cute little wolf molds for them. She had placed 10 in a small box, two for each brother and wrapped it in a big blue bow. This is what she had in her hands when Sho had crept up behind her and slapped it out of her hand.

"I see you're still the same stupid, love starved idiot you've always been." He told her childishly as he watched her pick up the box and examine it to make sure that nothing had been tossed or, broken.

"What do you want Sho?" She asked irritatedly. This was getting quite old. She wasn't about to let loose her inner beast here, especially after glancing up and noticing the security camera mounted in the corner that would definitely catch the whole scene of her ripping him limb from limb.

"I just dropped by to remind you who you belong to and make sure you remember who is responsible for you being in showbiz." He told her arrogantly, moving closer and pinning her to the wall. "Who are those for? Tsuruga?" He hissed as he grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the box, causing her to drop it again.

Her brow furrowed in anger and contemplation. "What's it to you? It's none of your business who I give chocolate to and I don't belong to you! You made that very clear a long time ago."

"Hmph. You'll never change. You'll always be that weak love-sick idiot, throwing yourself at men that don't give a shit!" He hissed as his grip tightened.

"I am not!" She yelled as her temper started to raise.

"Really? Prove it!" Sho mocked.

A male clearing his throat sounded behind them. "She doesn't need to prove anything to you Fuwa." Reino told him.

"Take your hands off our sister." Miroku growled.

Sho turned to find all five members of Vie Ghoul behind him and they did not look pleased. "If I don't? What are you going to do about it? I'm a star and there are security cameras everywhere." He bragged not realizing how stupid he sounded.

Reino chuckled. "Exactly... and everything you've done to our Imōuto up to this point has been recorded. It would be horrible for said security tapes to find their way to the press, or maybe even to the police. Stalker-san."

Sho flinched at the realization and released Kyoko. "Whatever..." He then stomped off through the doors of Fuji TV to find his manager and perhaps do a bit of damage control.

"Thank you." She whispered in relief.

Reino smiled. "Anything for our baby sister."

"What have you got there?" Miroku asked referring to the battered little box.

She looked at them bashfully. "Well, I haven't done this in a long time but, they're Giri-choco for you guys." She held out the little box. "I hope they aren't too messed up." She added.

Reino took the box in hand and opened it. They all chuckled when they saw the shapes of little wolves in chocolate before them. "Thank you Kyoko-chan." They then all escorted her to her next destination, taking care to avoid any more contact with Sho.

* * *

"You really need to tell Shachou about all the things he's been doing. If any of this got to the press it would reflect badly on you." Kanae warned her as the rolled the little truffles and dipped them in cocoa powder. She was glad for her friend that Reino had come when he did. Kami only knew what that little punk would have done had he not been there. She would have to thank him personally for protecting her clueless friend.

Kyoko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "He's just being a pest. Like a cockroach. Nothing to get all worked up over. I've dealt with bullying before. You have to ignore them. He'll get bored with it eventually."

"Whatever you say. I don't think he's that harmless, but you know him. So, for now... I'll butt out." Kanae sighed.

Kyoko nodded in thanks.

"What are you giving to Tsuruga-san?" She asked out of curiosity.

Kyoko stopped as her heart pounded erratically in her chest and she felt the butterflies again. "Um... I guess I'm making him this wine gelatin and I found something to give him for his birthday." She wanted to kick herself every time she thought of it. He had remembered her birthday and she got his wrong by nine days. She sighed to herself internally.

"Really? Wasn't his birthday on the 10th?" Kanae asked.

Kyoko sighed again. "Yeah... I got the date wrong. The employee directory was an old one and had printed his birth date wrong. He didn't seem to be bothered by it when I told him though."

Kanae snickered. "Of course not."

Kyoko looked to her in confusion, but refrained from asking what was so funny.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" She hissed as he tossed the large bouquet of flowers at her.

"What you don't like it? I thought since no other man will have a pathetic girl like you I would give you something to make you feel wanted." He told her arrogantly.

Ren's ear twitched in annoyance.

"Aren't you going to thank me properly?" His voice turned low but, Ren's sharp hearing caught the whisper and before anyone could react Ren's hand was in front of her face with Sho's lips on his hand and his other hand tightly gripping Sho's collar.

"I think you should leave Fuwa-san, before security is called." Ren growled.

"How the hell is this any of your business?" Sho spat out.

Ren leaned down and growled sinisterly into his ear only for Sho to hear. "A little mutt like you should know his place. Would you like me to show you?" A feral grin crossed his lips and sent shivers down Sho's spine. Ren was imposing and Sho felt like a small animal being trapped by a much larger one in the wild.

The familiarity of that growl made Sho's blood run cold. He decided to approach her some other time when this dangerous man was nowhere near them. He quickly left, leaving all of her co-workers stunned at the little scene.

That entire morning she seethed with anger and frustration long after he had left and the whispers questioning her relation to him angered her even more. She had memories of being bullied that flashed through her mind as she retrieved the chop-sticks that she had dropped to the floor and it irritated her even more. She quickly picked them up and left to replace them, then was reminded of the wonderful creation she had made for Ren when she saw a long, red dessert spoon. "This is perfect." She pondered quietly to herself, then grabbed one and made her way back to their shared table.

"Ren..." She started shyly. "Um, do you have a little time before your scenes? I.. I have something I would like to give you." She told him as she stared at the floor.

"Of course Kyoko." He smiled at her gently wondering what she had planned.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly and led him to her dressing room.

She sat him on the sofa and made him close his eyes. She sat the tall rose-vine wrapped wine glass before him and placed the red spoon in it. "Okay... You can open your eyes."

"Is this for me?" He asked with a hint of excitement, feeling his heart swell a bit.

She nodded and sat next to him. "I really hope you like it. I wanted to make something special for you. I knew you got chocolates from practically everyone and I thought maybe you would like something unique." She told him quietly. "I hope the flowers..." She stopped thinking of the flowers that Sho had thrown at her and winced. She then started thinking about how he almost destroyed the chocolates for her Nii-san's.

Ren had a hunch on what was going through her mind, so he decided to take action. He was going to erase this boy completely from her thoughts. He leaned in and took in her heavenly scent, that was now back to it's normal level, but still intoxicating to him. "Kyoko..." He whispered, snapping her out of her deep thoughts. His eyes peered straight into hers and his hot breath was on her skin. She could smell light scent of the wine gelatin on his warm breath mixed with his own scent. Her mind went blank when his tongue passed lightly over his lips to wet them. "Thank you." He whispered and gently kissed her just beneath her ear on her neck, sending shivers of pleasure shooting throughout her entire body.

The only thing she could remember was the kiss and the sound of the door shutting as he left the room. _What was that!_ She screamed in her mind, blushing furiously each time the kiss invaded her thoughts. _He's such a playboy!_ She thought as she patted her blushing cheeks in the mirror. _Mio doesn't blush. I need to go deeper into character or, I won't survive the day._ She scolded herself, but every time she saw a wine glass, a dessert spoon or, a rose, she would start blushing furiously and lose concentration.

After director Ogata had given her a break, Ren decided it would be best to smooth over the kiss and portray it as something a bit more innocent than he had originally intended.

"Hmm, all of this for just a thank you. Tsk, tsk..." He muttered behind her catching her attention and annoyance.

"That is not how you say thank you." She scolded.

He chuckled. "Well, maybe not usually, but I wouldn't say thank you like that to just anyone." He told her casually.

"You shouldn't say thank you like that. It gives the wrong impression." She told him irritably.

He sighed but, smirked internally. "I will remember that Kyoko. I apologize." He bowed and left, leaving her comforted in the lie that it was something more innocent than she originally thought.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

LoveMe Patient Zero... That was Lory's pet name for Ren/Kuon when he wasn't around. How on Earth was he going to get that boy and that girl together? Never mind that he didn't know they were already gradually taking care of that themselves. He also wanted Kuon to deal with his other issues. The issues that had caused him to come to Japan in the first place. Lory frowned at the thought. Lory tapped his pen on the desk next to the stack of papers that he had been looking over.

"Not sure I want him filming Tragic Marker on his own though. It would be bad if he lost his temper because of a role like this. Yashiro can't be there for him either. Hmmm, What to do?" Lory continued to look through the files, then giggled. "Perfect."

Honestly it didn't seem as though she had agreed at all with Amamiya-san or, Kotonami-san when they were critiquing the actors in the romance he had given them to watch. In fact it appeared as though she was becoming more receptive to it. Lory had entered the room quietly and found the LoveMe members two and three railing on and on about the injustices and falseness of the other actors as Kyoko sat quietly listening. "Ah-hem... ladies." He grabbed their attention and began the scolding. In the end, he was able to stealthily deliver their new LoveMe Missions. Kyoko had received a Dangerous Mission.

She would have to escort a new talent to Lory from the train station.

The tall, dark stranger that she had encountered, smelled like Ren and looked a bit like him, but he just scared the hell out of her. Her innermost thoughts were that he couldn't possibly be him. In the end he revealed himself to calm her as she sobbed pitifully, curled into a tiny ball.

As Ren sat in the office being scolded for revealing his identity to her, she was being briefed on her new character. The character that would be known as Setsuka Heel, Cain Heel's little sister. Flashy, stylish, confident, aloof and with a brother complex that would make all of Japan blush with embarrassment. Her brother would be her _**only**_ priority. She was created for him and him only. Kyoko paled at the concept and what made it worse was the fact that she would have to dress like _**that**_. She had worn similar clothes as Chouko, but in her mind this was ridiculous. She was barely wearing anything at all. The skirt was too short, the top barely covered her breasts and the stockings brought too much attention to her legs. She did like the hair extensions though. The witch had bleached her hair out and given her extensions. At first she had been a bit against it but, Jelly Woods had shown her a wig similar to her original hair that she would be using during her down time from the mission. So with makeup on, icy blue contacts in and scandalous clothing on she was escorted back into Lory's office at LME.

 _I can't do this_. She thought nervously as she tried to pull the skirt down a bit more. She then received a pep talk from Jelly as she stood quietly behind her. _I_ _ **can**_ _do this._ She grinned mischievously and pulled the persona of Setsuka Heel into place, then strode out.

* * *

When she walked into the room or, should we say prowled like a panther? Yes... When she prowled into the room with a catlike grace, dressed in chains and leather, his breath hitched, his head felt as though it had been packed with cotton balls and his clothing became uncomfortably warm and tight. His mouth instantly dried and his throat tightened. His eyes glazed. He felt like he was on fire. The only sound that came from him was a distressed groan. How in hell was he supposed to survive being around her dressed and made up like this?

Lory snickered at his reaction. "So... Cain, meet your little sister." He paused for dramatic effect. "Setsuka Heel. She will be taking care of you during the filming. A talisman of sorts." He turned to Kyoko who at this point was deeply buried by Setsuka. "Isn't that so Setsuka-chan?"

She gave him a beatific smile and practically blinded Ren. **"Of course.** " She breathed in a sultry tone.

"Setsuka, why don't you tell Cain what is important to you." Lory told her to make sure she was aware of her responsibilities.

" **My brother is first, he comes second and third. He is my most important person Lory."** She told him in perfect English. **"I live only to make my brother happy and keep him safe."** She sighed and in a sense it was true. That _**was**_ the reason she was created, to take care of Cain and make him happy. (so he didn't kill anyone on the set).

The Ren part of him was stunned, the Kuon part of him was in hormonal overdrive and the Cain part of him was in heaven. To say he was conflicted would be an understatement, but Lory had made it very clear to him that he wouldn't be allowed to participate in this film unless he had some type of supervision and dragging Yashiro along was not an option, so he reluctantly accepted.

Her true test of Setsuka wouldn't be Ren's reaction but, the reaction of the people that observed them as they left the building as the most dangerous looking pair of siblings known to the acting world. All eyes fell to them, then focused solely only the blonde beauty with pink streaks clad in leather and chains, especially a pair of arrogant blue eyes that had been trying to gain access to his personal property without an appointment.

Sho Fuwa stood with eyes wide and mouth agape as the blonde goddess passed him, not once did he notice the hulking beast that she was almost surgically attached to, at least until he heard the words. **"Fuck off Loser."**

The little vixen looked up at her brother adoringly and wrapped her body more tightly to his arm. **"Do you know him brother."** She cooed to him and slowly blinked her eyes in a seductive way.

" **No. Do you?"** He asked.

She giggled. **"Of course not Nii-san. Why would I know anyone that plain and boring."**

Sho was stunned at what the little blonde bombshell had said and he understood every word.

Cain chuckled. **"No, I suppose you wouldn't."** He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. The Heel siblings were on their way and fully developed, now if he could just get her into some clothes that covered more of her body. **"How about I take you shopping after we get to our room at the hotel? I'll get you anything you want."**

Her face lit up. **"Really Nii-san? Anything?"**

He nodded and Sho, along with everyone else present at the time watched as the couple left through the large glass doors.

"Fuwa-san... Fuwa-san." The receptionist tried getting his attention back.

His head snapped to her.

"Fuwa-san you may make an appointment with her but, she won't be available for... hmm, another two weeks. She has Dark Moon filming, the filming of her new drama, classes and... Oh something on location out of country for the days in between." She told him.

"What the hell? That nobody can't possibly be that busy. You must be lying to me." He barked.

The receptionist was now getting very irritated and fed up with this little self-important singer. "Fuwa-san, I would suggest you stop insulting our talents and make a decision. If you don't want to make an appointment with her... then leave or, I will have security escort you out."

"Sho! What's taking you so long?" Aki Shoko barked at him. "I thought you were going to come and see Kyoko-chan then leave."

"Shoko... They won't let me see her without an appointment." He whined and the receptionist rolled her eyes.

"Are you Fuwa-san's manager?" She asked.

"Um, yes I am." Shoko told her.

The receptionist sighed. "Then please keep a better handle on your charge. If he wants to meet with Kyoko-chan, he will need to make a business appointment. Thank you." She finished by picking up the phone and turning away so that nothing else could be said.

"Sho... Let's go. You won't be able to see her today." She told him as she dragged him out by his arm.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

Honestly, had it not been for that fateful night she walked in on him showering, Cain Heel would have never found the most exquisite form of entertainment he had ever known in his short life and Kuon wouldn't have either. If it hadn't been for that quick inconspicuous glance at the crescent shaped birthmark on his lower hip and the ever so light, barely noticeable pink tint at the very tip of her ears, he would have never known. Yes, he caught her blush. The game was on. He wanted to see Setsuka Heel blush from head to toe, just like Kyoko. It would be a personal challenge for him. The only problem for him, was that she always caught it before it spread past the tips of her ears. How on Earth did she catch it, each and every time?

She kept his mind occupied, she kept him out of trouble and she kept a close eye on his health. She was perfect. He couldn't deny that fact, ever since that first night when he had gotten into that fight with that street trash and nearly changed. She calmed him that night and lured him into a hunt to blow off steam. She always seemed to know just exactly what he needed and when. The only thing he didn't like is how Taira Murasame wouldn't or, couldn't take his eyes off of her at the cast meeting. He wanted to remove them for him and hand them back to him in his palm. Instead he gave him a very threatening, hate-filled glare that was just as effective.

 _Note to self: Burn those shorts._ He thought wryly as her hair tickled his neck and her breath fell hot on his sensitive ear. Inwardly, the entire time, he had been banging his head squarely on the hard concrete floor to focus away from her breath and scent.

The days went by and he finally had a break from Cain. It was refreshing. No Kyoko to control himself around and no Murasame to piss him off. The day filming the final scenes for Dark Moon had gone by blissfully, at least until he had to sweep her away from Kijima and then there was her complete brush off of his compliment to her. It was as though she knew what he was going to say. He disappointedly trudged back to the site and had to listen to Kijima go on and on about how he wanted to see _**"this new Kyoko-chan."**_. Couldn't he catch a break once in awhile?

* * *

The moment his foot slammed hard onto the brakes, he went into autopilot. He didn't remember putting the car in park and he didn't know that the little boy was safe. All he could see was a pool of the red viscous liquid that haunted his dreams and Tina's screams of him being a murderer. There was silence all about him. No words got through to him, save for one far away voice. It was hers. He only heard her voice slowly pulling him out of his nightmarish state.

"Ren... Ren..." Her worried voice called to him.

"Hmm..." He responded dreamily.

She sighed in relief as he felt her warm hands around his. "Are you alright?" She asked.

He smiled softly. "I am now." He gently squeezed her hand and the tips of her ears blushed again. She didn't need anyone seeing right now. He was the only one that was important here.

She closed her eyes, smiled, then nodded. "Thank goodness."

He had no doubts in his mind at that single moment that he couldn't do without her.

* * *

The Dark Moon ending party would have gone without a hitch had she not blithely accepted Kijima's offer to dress her up. This irritated more than one male. She was lectured by Ren on what the kind gesture had meant and she had countered him in a very non Kyoko-like manner that left him stunned and very aroused. She was lectured by her brothers, thoroughly by phone, since they had been in New York recording at the time and finally she had been forcefully removed from school grounds by Sho Fuwa and handcuffed to him to prevent her escape. Fortunately Aki Shoko had called him during their little discussion and told him that if he didn't make his way to the studio for the interview, she would quit.

* * *

The moment they slowed, she quickly grabbed her bag and fumbled with the door and tumbled onto the parking garage floor. The car came to an immediate halt without dragging her.

As Ren saw her scramble out of the car and tumble to her hands and knees, he saw the shiny item with chain attached to her ankle leading back to the blond singer. Rage filled his mind and he rushed to her. He grabbed the chain attached to the cuff on her ankle and yanked finding resistance. Sho yelped in pain. It was attached to his wrist.

"Remove it or, I'll remove your arm." Ren growled. He was controlling his change but, the feral look he had on his face was terrifying and the singer could only sit there in shock. "I said take the fucking cuff off or, I'll rip your hand off to get it!" He yelled snapping Sho out of his little trance, making him hurriedly look for the small key. Sho quickly removed the cuff from his own wrist. "Now toss it here!" Ren commanded and Sho threw the small key out the door and screamed for his driver to leave.

Yashiro stood with glove on hand recording the entire scene with his phone, from start to finish. Lory was going to see this. This was unconscionable.

He quickly removed the cuff from her ankle and rubbed the area that started to bruise up. She hissed in pain, it was still a bit tender from being treated so roughly. He scooped her up and Yashiro grabbed her bag. "You can tell me later." He murmured to her as he carried her into the building from the parking garage.

She nodded, sobbing silently. "Th...Thank you, Ren." She sighed quietly and buried her face into his shirt. _He smells nice. It's so calming._ She thought as he carried her to his dressing room.

* * *

There was a ding for a new e-mail from Yashiro on Lory's computer. He excitedly opened it, expecting it to be progress for his LoveMe Zero and One. Instead he was assaulted by the horrifying image of his sweet LoveMe Number One being ejected from a slow moving vehicle with a handcuff and chain on her ankle. He had never heard Kuon so serious and angry when he heard his voice growl out to the young man responsible for this travesty. Lory needed to know more and wanted to know how much more he didn't know.

"This is going to stop right now!" He said as he picked up his phone and dialed.

"Yashiro-kun, I want to see Ren and Mogami-kun in my office immediately." He then hung up not giving Yashiro any opportunity to respond.

He then called the producer for Kimagure Rock and let him in on the situation. The man agreed to dismiss her for the evening. He may not have been happy with her initial performance but, he wasn't a heartless monster. Lory would send over Amamiya-san to replace her for the evening.

* * *

"Ren.. Takarada-san wants to see you and Kyoko-chan immediately." Yashiro broke the news to them.

Ren sighed and Kyoko paled.

"Alright." He answered in an irritated tone.

"Un.." Kyoko said quietly with her head down. She felt miserable. She was an Alpha for Pete's sake. Why was Sho becoming such a nuisance? Didn't anyone trust her to take care of this? He was just a bully. She had always been able to handle them or, had she? Her brow furrowed as Ren led her back to the garage and to his car. Maybe this time it was a little bit different. It seemed a bit more scary this time. She'd never been hit by a guy or, restrained like Sho did those times and it was always girls just getting catty. A guy had never tried to hurt her. She shivered a bit and a little tear fell at her own weakness. She honestly didn't know what to do.

"Kyoko..." Ren called to her gently. "You need to tell Shachou everything."

"But.." She started.

"NO... What if next time he doesn't let you go until he makes you do something you aren't willing to do?" Ren had a hunch where this could be headed and he didn't like it. He knew of scum like that when he was a teen. He would definitely end up killing him if he stained her that way.

She sighed deeply in defeat. "Alright, I'll tell him."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

Lory sat and listened to the entirety of Kyoko's life up to this point, minus the fact that she was an Alpha Werewolf. How Sho Fuwa had gone from spoiled boy, to spoiled prince. How he had graduated from indifferent childhood interest to full blown, increasingly dangerous, stalker. The instances of abuse were obvious to the three men that sat listening but, not so much to the female that was relaying the tale.

Lory sighed. "Kyoko-chan... He's dangerous." He told her in a serious tone.

"He's just a bully and a pest, Shachou." She brushed off his statement.

Lory puffed furiously. "NO! It's only a matter of time before you do something unknowingly that angers him and he harms you. You won't even know what you've done. You may think that he wouldn't but, the path he is treading right now leads in that direction. HE **WILL** HURT YOU."

She flinched. Deep down she knew that he was right. Sho's actions towards her had been increasing in intensity.

"What do we do Boss?" Ren asked with concern.

Lory looked off pensively. "Hm, for now... I think I should contact my lawyers and the Akatoki President. I'll see what we can do to gather more evidence from video and witnesses, just to be safe. In case we're advised to press charges."

"But.." She started but, was immediately cut off by all three men.

"No Kyoko-chan, this is for your safety." Yashiro chided with a scolding tone that froze her.

"For now..." Lory continued. "I want you to gather your things. It's only a matter of time before he discovers where you live. There is an available apartment owned by LME that you will stay in." He shuffled around in his top drawer and pulled out a small envelope with an address on it and handed it to Ren. "I want you to take her to her home and help her gather her belongings and make sure she reaches that address safely."

Ren took the envelope and stared with eyes wide at the familiar address with a different apartment number. "Boss?"

"Is there a problem Ren." Lory asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ren stared at him in disbelief. He groaned inwardly, _You've got to be kidding_. "No sir." _I'm never going to survive this._

"Good, now get going. I have work to do." He waved the three out of his office and began making phone calls.

* * *

"Unbelievable." Was the only word that came from Yashiro's mouth as he stared at the entrance to the Darumaya while he and his two companions parked across the street.

Ren and Kyoko turned to the back seat to see him pointing to the little scene taking place. It was the Taisho physically tossing Sho from the restaurant and standing at the entrance very imposingly with arms crossed.

"You can't do this! I demand to see Kyoko! Don't you know who I am?!" Sho screamed at him like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I know who you are." The Taisho told him in a low, dark tone. "You're that little bastard that hurt my little Kyoko-chan and used her. Stay away from here or, I'll do more than throw you out on your ass next time." The Taisho warned.

Sho stomped off in the opposite direction, howling into his phone for his manager to come and pick him up.

Ren exited the car and protectively escorted Kyoko to the building as Yashiro followed. Kyoko ran in to ask what had happened and listened in shock at what she was told.

"Who are these young men?" The Taisho gruffly asked.

She introduced them and explained that she would be moving to a new residence tonight. When asked why, she explained the situation with Sho. Ren and Yashiro assured the older couple that she would be in a high security building and completely safe as she left to begin packing her things.

Taisho sighed. "I knew that punk would be trouble for her the minute she started working here. Tsuruga-san... She is like a daughter to me and my wife. What is she to you." He could feel the Taisho's critical gaze narrowed at him.

Ren sighed and told the truth. "She is a very dear friend right now, but she is also someone that I care deeply for and would do anything to protect."

The gruff older gentleman closed his eyes and nodded.

"Good, she needs that right now. Go help her pack. She's up the stairs and to the left." The Okami told Ren as the Taisho made his way back to the kitchen.

As Kyoko packed up her belongings, she reached into her bag to grab her phone and check to see if Kanae or, Chiori had called her. _37 missed calls, all from the same unlisted number._ She sighed and put it back in her bag.

"You almost done?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, I don't really have much right now. Everything I had from my old apartment I sold. So I guess that's a good thing. It means I don't have as much to pack up this time." She chuckled.

"Just these three boxes?" He asked feeling a little bad for her. She really didn't have much at all when it came to personal belongings. Just a few pictures of her and her new friends, a little Daruma doll, an acoustic guitar from her brothers, the rose he bought her, her necklace, a few scripts, a book of fairy tales, her clothes, the makeup Kotonami-san bought her and the vase she bought to put her Queen Rose in. Ren grabbed a box and Yashiro grabbed another. The two men headed out to his car.

"Ren.. She really doesn't have much at all." Yashiro said in a sad tone.

Ren sighed. "Yeah."

A sly smile crossed Yashiro's lips. "Hmm, housewarming party?"

Ren nodded in agreement and smirked. "She won't be able to refuse anything we give her that way." He commented as they place the two boxes in the boot of his car.

Yashiro snickered. "I'll let Shachou know."

Ren laughed. "I think this time it would be okay."

Yashiro agreed.

* * *

As they drove into the parking garage of her new apartment complex, Kyoko sat in her seat stunned. "I thought we were going to my new apartment, Ren."

"We are." He smirked and handed her the small envelope that contained her key card. He couldn't help but, think that perhaps Lory had been just waiting until the day Kyoko needed somewhere to stay to spring this apartment on them.

"But this is... I can't afford to live here." She sputtered.

Ren gave her an NG sigh. "Kyoko, Takarada-san owns this building. You can afford it and it has tight enough security to protect you."

"But isn't this..." She started as he turned off the car and popped the latch on the boot.

"Come on Kyoko-chan. Let's get your things into your new apartment." Yashiro told her excitedly as he exited on Ren's side.

"Good evening Kyoko-san." The security guard at the desk greeted as they walked to the elevator.

"Hi." She greeted shyly as she passed. She gave a quick slight bow with arms full of box and bag. "Please take care of me."

He smiled and nodded as they entered the elevator and pressed the button for the correct floor.

She marveled at the new apartment that was now hers, located one door down from Ren's on the same floor. It was almost identical. She had a huge kitchen to work with. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms and it was fully furnished. She plopped down on the large, king-sized mattress of her bed after she set the box of clothing down. It felt nice.

Ren stood in her doorway leaning against the jam. "Comfortable?"

She giggled and nodded.

"I'll be right back." He told her, then left her apartment. He returned a few moments later with sheets, pillows and blankets the correct size for the bed. He placed them on the foot of the bed. "Thought you might need these tonight." Before she could protest, he told her. "You can return them when you get your own."

"Thank you, Ren." She told him in a quiet voice.

"Well, shall we go get you some groceries so you have something to eat in the morning?" He gave her a bright smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Ren, breakfast? You haven't even had dinner yet!" She grabbed his arm, her bag and her new key, then dragged him out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

This would be their first day back from their lives. Ren sat quietly brooding on the chair in their hotel room. He was still irritated by Sho's actions and was even more incensed that she didn't really see the idiot as a real threat. He didn't want him talking to her, he didn't want him near her and he didn't want him associated with her in any way. Did Lory have a plan or, was he scheming again? Ren rubbed his temple and sighed deeply, then took another sip of his beer.

 _ **CLICK...**_

His eyes glanced to the direction of the door and there she stood before him. She seemed nervous, so he tried to relax to make her a bit more comfortable. He didn't want her to think he was angry at her for what had happened. He just wanted her safe and more aware of the intentions of others, Sho, Kijima and anyone else. He was starting to let his jealousy bubble up again.

"Nii-san... I'm back." Setsuka cooed. "Don't tell me you were sleeping there. You need to sleep properly in a bed." She scolded.

"If you're not here, there's no point." He commented.

She gave him a sexy little smile. "Poor Nii-san. Can't sleep without your cute little sister?"

"Damn right. Maybe I should lock you up so no one else can get to you. Keep you to myself." He told her in a lusty tone that was seeping out.

She smirked. "Maybe you should. Maybe.. You should go buy a lock next time we go out." She giggled.

Bzzzzt...Bzzzzt...Bzzzzt...Bzzzzt...Bzzzzt...

The moment her phone started buzzing her attention was focused on the phone and his was on her. _Who the fuck is calling her at 1:30 in the morning?_ In his fury at the implications of who had called her and his anger that she may have given her number to him, he ended up pinning her to his bed, his left hand slowly tracing up her thigh to her waist and finally resting comfortably between her breasts, sending pulses of excitement shooting through her core.

"Why is _**he**_ calling you. Why did you give _**him**_ your number? After everything he's done." He growled in a low voice. "Do you still...l.." His sentence was cut off as she flipped him to his back and now the warm skin of her bare thighs held closely to his hips and she had inadvertently positioned herself perfectly in his lap, but he was too shocked to notice at that very moment.

She adjusted her position to caress his lips and cheek. "What? Are you jealous? You don't seriously think that I would be interested in anyone but you. That I would willing give anyone other than you my number." She leaned in to kiss him and detoured to his brow with her heart pounding like a humming bird.

The moment he felt her lips on his forehead, her breasts in his face and warmth where his shirt had pulled up in the flip to his back, the childlike image of her that he had restrained himself with was shattered. He could no longer tell himself that she was only 17 or, just a kid. She was 100%, insanely hot, all woman sitting on him and removing his shirt. She was 100% woman as her smooth, warm, soft hands glided up his body and she was 100% woman when she told him she would mark him as hers for the world to see and mark him she did.

His only problem being was that when he flipped her to her back to return the favor and make a promise to her, he really pissed off the little alpha by mentioning that he would teach her to make a mark properly.

Kyoko was livid. She stopped him right after his lips had touched her skin just above her bra. With his face cupped in her hands she pushed him away. "What's wrong? Why did you stop me?" He was confused.

"You are going to teach me through a technique that you perfected on other women?... THAT PISSES ME OFF." She hissed and it wasn't Setsuka talking either. Kyoko pushed him off and yanked her coat off her bed where she had laid it earlier. The more she dwelt on it the more it pissed her off. It reminded her of Sho's womanizing ways and she needed to get out and cool her temper before she bit him, this time in anger.

"Where are you going?" He didn't realize the impact of what he had said to her.

"Hmm, I don't know... Seeing that I'm not up to your level, perhaps I'll just go find a few men that would be more than willing to help me match you in skill and experience." She told him in a flat tone as she shot him a glance over her shoulder and headed to the door. She was not about to be roped in by another Shotaro Fuwa. If anyone was going to do the using it was going to be her! She was done being the plain, boring little nobody that men made fun of! Her mind was buzzing like and angry hive of wasps she grabbed the door knob to leave and cool off. It seemed as though everything with Sho and what Ren had said was causing her to fall back into a few self deprecating thoughts and feelings.

His arm around her tightly and the slamming of the door, ripped her out of her angry haze like a bucket of ice water. He was breathing heavily and shaking a bit. "Where are you going?" His voice was filled with nervousness and a bit of anxiety. _No, no, no! You are definitely not doing that as long as I'm living!_ His mind screamed. _Ugh, why did I have to open my mouth? Why didn't I just kiss her?_

 _He's never going to let me out of here like this. I need to salvage this situation_. "What?" she turned in his arm. "You thought I was serious?"

He relaxed. "Where were you going?" He sounded relieved.

She had to think quickly if she wanted to get out of there. "I was just going to get something for our meals."

He sighed in frustration. "NO... You're staying here. I'll go."

She pouted at him like a petulant child. "But..."

"Go take a bath and get ready for bed. I'll go." He pointed to the bathroom.

"Fine..." She huffed and plopped onto her bed. "Don't forget salad and bread." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He smirked and rolled his eyes as he left.

She knelt quietly contemplating all that had happened up to this point. Her brow furrowed. _Was he saying all of those things to me? No, I can't think that way. It's too dangerous. I cannot let a man ever do that to me again. But, I never felt that way with Sho.._. She felt a slight twinge in her heart. _I really wanted him to do that. I liked the feel of him under me and on me. It was a little scary but, in a good way_. She brushed the spot his lips initially touched before she pushed him off and reveled in the exciting little jolts of electricity that shot through her mind and body. She felt a little warm at the thought of how his bare skin felt. _I think maybe a cold shower would cool me off. Why do I feel this way?_ She shivered thinking of his hands and lips on her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

After that night, the night Ren had pinned her, she had realized in her ramblings that 1) she didn't have a passport and 2) she really didn't have control over her life. She decided to take things into her own hands not realizing that Lory Takarada had power of attorney. She sent the paperwork and requests to her mother's law office not really expecting much, but the day everything came back she was stunned. There was the joy of knowing that she had a passport and freedom and the sadness of the realization that her mother had given it without an argument. She was at an impasse with her emotions. It was times like this that she would go to her Nii-sans for comfort but, they were in America at the moment and she would soon be leaving for Guam. She carefully folded up her emancipation papers and tucked them in the pocket of her bag that contained her passport. She would deal with this later. She had more important things to think about, BoxR was going to be on hiatus and she needed to finish her final scenes for the season.

* * *

Guam was a paradise. She felt refreshed and like she could stay there forever. The Muse had told her to stay in her room but, what harm could a little trek on the beach do? She reveled in the feeling of the soft sand between her bare toes so much that she had lost track of where she was actually going. Eventually she ended up in a quiet little, unoccupied spot of the beach where she could be alone and fantasize about mermaids and such. That's when he emerged from the water. It was Corn or, was it Ren? He had Corn's beautiful green eyes and his dazzling shiny blond hair, but he had Ren's face and smell. Reino was right... Corn was a boy after all. She was almost speechless. She called Corn's name, but he chose to ignore her and began to walk off. The look he gave her was clear. It said leave me alone and at that moment... she did. She walked away. She needed time to think, time to absorb all of these things that were piling up in her life that she could no longer handle alone. She flipped open her phone and called Reino and began to tell him everything.

Reino sighed. He knew this was bound to happen. Lies were always outed eventually. "Go to the airport. I'll have a ticket waiting for you Imōuto-chan. We're in LA right now. You can stay with us until you clear your head."

"Thank you Nii-san. I love you." She told him in a tear filled voice. It just rolled off her tongue filled with emotion.

"I love you too. I'll see you when we pick you up." It broke his heart that she would never see him beyond that status, but at least he got to say it to her. She didn't need to know the meaning he put behind it.

Kyoko hung up the phone, grabbed her bags and checked out of her hotel room, then took a cab back to the airport and picked up the ticket her brother had purchased for her while she had been checking out of the hotel. In less than an hour she was on her way to Los Angeles to stay with her brothers.

* * *

"Ren-chan, have you heard from or, seen Kyoko-chan? I've been trying to reach her since this afternoon. I tried to call her right after I got a hold of you, but her phone goes directly to voicemail." Jelly Woods told him in a worry filled voice.

Ren, trying to play off the fact that he didn't see her earlier, told Jelly that he didn't know that she had come early.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to check her hotel room when we get there. Maybe she fell asleep." She told him, then proceeded to dye his hair.

* * *

Ren stood quietly waiting for Jelly in the parking garage of the hotel waiting for her to emerge with Kyoko, only to find the small woman come running to her rental car with a panicked look on her face.

"She checked out!" She cried out.

"What?!" He could feel the fear well up inside of him and the shame of lying to her overcome him.

"They say that she checked out. It was around the same time you got to the salon. They told me she left for the airport hours ago!" Jelly was in tears. "What could have happened? Where did she go?"

"Let's call the Boss and see if he knows anything." Ren had to keep a cool head right now or, he was going to fall apart.

Ren pulled out his phone and dialed. Maybe Lory would know something. She wouldn't just up and leave without telling anyone where she was going. Would she?

The ring of the phone felt like his death knell, then Lory answered in an irritated tone. "Ren..."

"Boss, we can't find Kyoko. Do you know anything about it?" Ren asked, his voice shaking with worry.

Lory sighed deeply. "No... I have no idea what's going on. I just got notice that she's been emancipated this afternoon. She really doesn't have a contract with LME to speak of so there's really no way I can find out what's going on. I called her mother right after I got the information and I was told she had requested the documentation and permission for a passport weeks ago. Has she said anything to you about any of this?"

Ren felt shame wash over him. "Boss... I... I think she recognized me as Kuon."

"What!? How!?" He could hear Lory's shock and anger. "What did you do?"

Ren sat down in Jelly's car and began to spin the tale of how they had met as children, then told him of what had happened that afternoon. "I'm sorry Boss. I didn't think she would run away."

Lory scoffed. "That's right! You didn't think! Now Kami only knows where she's gone and I have to be the one to break it to her brothers! Do you know how overprotective they are?!"

An idea flooded his mind. "Boss... Do you think she went to them?"

"Let me check some things." Lory hung up and left Ren to a very irritated little elf-like stylist.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for leading that poor girl on." Jelly growled in disapproval, tapping her foot on the pavement with her arms crossed, giving him that scolding mother look.

Ren sat with his head in his hands and sighed. "I know."

* * *

"Miss, If you need anything just let me know. My name is Linda." The flight attendant told her in a soft voice.

"Thank you. Um... Could I get a bottle of water and a small pillow?" Kyoko asked timidly.

Linda gave her a big smile and pulled a pillow from the overhead. "I'll be back shortly with your water."

Kyoko sighed deeply. These twelve plus hours would be rough. She had more than ample time for her mind to wander to her mother, Ren, Sho and everything that had been happening. At least she would be away from the main problems and lies. At least her Nii-san's wanted her. They would never leave her or, betray her trust. The thoughts of how she was going to deal with this kept running through her mind.

"Here you are Miss." Linda told her as she handed her the cold bottled water.

"Chouko... You can call me Chouko." Kyoko gave her a dazzling smile and took the water from her.

Linda gave a small gasp and a big smile. "Chouko from Company of Wolves?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Um... Yes." Kyoko nodded.

"I love your music. My friend in Hawaii has all of your music downloaded. I'm a really big fan." she quietly gushed.

Kyoko smiled again. "Thank you for listening to my music."

"Well, if you need anything at all... Just let me know." Linda told her, then left to tend to the other first class passenger's.

* * *

Lory, Ren and Jelly were beside themselves with worry when Reino called Lory.

"Takarada-san, I will be picking up Kyoko from the airport in a couple of hours. She will be staying with us until further notice to repair the damage your number one bachelor has done with his lies." Reino told him in a flat even tone.

Lory sighed in defeat. "I understand. Let me know when she's ready to return. I'll keep her apartment for her while she's away."

"Thank you for understanding Takarada-san. We appreciate your help." Reino told him then hung up.

Ren's phone rang and he answered on the first ring.

"Boss? Any word yet?" He asked in a frantic voice.

"She'll be staying with her brothers in LA until further notice." Lory had let a bit of anger filter through. "Her brother told me that she couldn't take any more lies. Ren... I think you owe her an explanation."

"Boss... Right now, I don't think she would listen to anything I have to say." He sighed.

Lory shook his head. "Kuon... Right now, she's probably filing you under the same category as Fuwa. If you don't explain things to her and apologize... You will lose her."

"I never had her in the first place Boss. How can you lose someone you don't have?" He asked.

"You're an idiot. You honestly don't deserve her then and you are far more blind to the obvious than she is." Lory huffed. "I've said enough... I refuse to break her confidence. If this is how you actually see things, then you need to leave her alone."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since that fateful day on the beach when she had witnessed Kuon coming up out of the water. Yes... Kuon. Kuu Otousan had come to visit her courtesy of Lory Takarada at her apartment that she shared with Reino. They had had a nice long discussion about all of the things that were going on her life. He had even taken her on a nice long hunt. The forests and beaches of California were breathtaking, especially the nice little spot of property that Kuu owned. She felt like she could stay there forever.

"Otousan... you aren't going to tell Kuon I'm here are you?" She asked in a small voice.

Kuu shook his head. "Not unless you want me to Sweetie. If you want to stay here with me and Julie, you are welcome." He offered.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Won't Kuon come back and find me?"

Kuu gave her a somber look. "I wouldn't worry about that Sweetie."

She was taken aback by his answer. Why would Kuon not visit such loving parents? Didn't he realize how lucky he was?

Kuu gave her a loving look. "Have you thought about what you want to do?"

"I don't want to go back to Japan. Will you help me?" She said in a small voice.

A wide smile crossed his lips. "I think since you're a multi-talent... It won't be hard to get you a work visa until your citizenship goes through, but we need to do this quickly before they claim that you're here illegally. I'll have my manager make your appointments for it and I want you to come in to work with me tomorrow. We need to get you working again. I don't want you sitting around with nothing to do, but think of everything that's happened."

"Thank you Otousan." She hugged him tightly.

The next few days would be spent in meetings, filling out paperwork and enduring several talent auditions. Kuu and Julie encouraged acting, music and modeling. Her citizenship application was now filed and on its way to being reviewed and approved. Her sponsor was Kuu and the fact that he knew extensive information about her father and her father's status as an American citizen, helped immensely. As luck would have it Kazu had been born in San Diego California and he had been very close acquaintances with Kuu before his death. He had met Saena in Kyoto when he was young and visiting Kuu when he had been killed.

"Thank you Otousan. I'm glad you told me all of this. At least I know that my father wanted me." She told him as he held her in his arms, comforting her.

"Kyoko... You have lots of people that love you and want you. Don't ever believe otherwise. Julie and I think of you as a daughter." He told her.

"What about Kuon? Isn't he your son?" She asked in a small unsure voice.

"Kyoko... After all that has happened, you turned to us. You will always be our daughter. It doesn't matter what Kuon thinks or, feels about the situation. Do you understand?" He told her in a firm voice.

She nodded quietly into his shirt.

"Now... Reino told me that Vie Ghoul is going back to Japan next week and they'll be packing up your apartment and sending your things to you. I would feel better if you stayed with me and Julie instead of here when that happens. I don't like the idea of you being alone in LA by yourself." He told her with the authority of a true father. "It's the only way they will allow you to stay behind. They agree with me."

Kyoko sighed deeply. _Overprotective Nii-san's._ "Alright..."

* * *

 ** _Knock... Knock..._**

Ren answered the knocking at his apartment door to be greeted by Reino shoving the bedding into his arms that he had given Kyoko weeks ago.

"I think these belong to you." He snarled at him.

"Why do you have them? What are you doing in her apartment?" Ren stepped out into the hall to notice the moving boxes with address labels on them. His heart fell into his stomach. "She's not... coming back?" He felt like a knife had just been plunged into his chest.

"No... she is not. She wants nothing to do with Japan." Reino turned to walk away. "Thanks." He told him sarcastically.

"Where is she?" Ren asked in an almost pleading tone.

Reino stopped, turned and glared. "If she wanted you to know... She would have told you herself. Stay away, you've done enough damage to our pack. I already warned you once. She's under the protection of another pack now."

Ren slammed the door behind him and fell to his knees. "What do I do now?" He asked the empty apartment filled with her scent that had permeated the bedding that had been shoved into his arms that now lay discarded on the floor before him.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over as he curled up in the mess of pillows and blankets with her scent and fell asleep between the sobs and tears of regret.

* * *

"Hmm, have you thought of a work name yet?" The happy, bouncy little blonde that she now called Mother asked. Julie was ecstatic that she now had a daughter. A child that doted on her that she could spoil. Her very own daughter. One that would not leave her of her own free will.

"I think I will use Chouko but, I also think I will use my father's last name. It feels right somehow." She pondered. _Chouko Misonoi, it sounds right for some reason. Very right._

"He would have been very proud of you." Julie smiled gently as she helped Kyoko unpack her things that Reino had sent to her from her apartment. "Oh! What's this?" She asked as she held up the necklace containing Princess Rosa.

Kyoko's eyes went dark. "I was a gift from Tsuruga-san." She answered. "You may leave it in the box. I don't want to see it right now."

Julie sighed. Her son had done a bit of damage to this girl. "How about I put it in the safe for you and when you decide if you want to wear it again, it will be there for you."

Kyoko sighed. "I guess it's better that throwing it in the garbage like I had thought of doing."

Julie patted her gently on the back as she passed her. "It's okay Sweetie. It will get better with time. I promise." She then kissed her on the forehead and left to put away the necklace for safe keeping.

Kyoko sat on her queen sized canopy bed that Kuu and Julie had placed in the room they reserved and decorated in pastel colors for her and silently broke into tears. _I really hope you're right Mother. It sure doesn't feel like it will get any better._

* * *

Three months had passed and Ren was getting no closer to finding out where the sweet little alpha had gone. Had he bothered to simply ask his parents, he still would have come to a dead end. They weren't even telling that information to Lory. Lory had finally lost track of her. The only individuals that knew of her whereabouts for certain, were her brothers and former pack mates. He had noticed that they frequently traveled to the US and would stay for days at a time, particularly Los Angeles. That really wasn't any indication of where she was. They would work and record in that area anyway. He had heard of a new talent out of Hollywood that was making a name for herself, Chouko Misonoi. It could be her but her hair was waist length, platinum blonde and her eyes were emerald green with little flecks of gold in the center. He supposed she could be Kyoko but, this girl really looked American. He couldn't find any background on her except that she was staying somewhere outside of LA with her parents and that her birthday was sometime in the winter. Her agency's web page on her was very vague with her details and unless you wanted her for an acting project, modeling shoot or, music collaboration, they were not going to release the information. Not even Lory had been able to get the info. Every attempt he had made, had been refused by the girl's agent.


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own the song used in this chapter: Lost by Within Temptation**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

He sat enraptured by the music and her voice as he watched her beat her fists against the mirror above her in her coffin. He watched as the video switched to her playing the rifts on the electric guitar and then shifted back to her trying to escape her grave. The song sent chills down his spine as he watched her interact with her five, very gruff looking, large, good looking, all male band-mates. He felt a small surge of jealousy in his heart and he didn't know why. If this girl wasn't Kyoko, there was no explanation for the way he felt about this video.

 _My hope is on fire_  
 _My dreams are for sale_  
 _I dance on a wire_  
 _I don't want to fail her_

 _I walk against the stream_  
 _Far from what I believe in_  
 _I run towards towards the end_  
 _Trying not to give in_

 _She's lost in the darkness_  
 _Fading away_  
 _I'm still around here_  
 _Screaming her name_  
 _She's haunting my dreamworld_  
 _Trying to survive_  
 _My heart is frozen_  
 _I'm losing my mind_

 _Help me, I'm buried alive_  
 _Buried alive_

 _I'm burning the bridges_  
 _And there's no return_  
 _I'm trying to reach her_  
 _I feel that she yearns_

 _I walk against the stream_  
 _Far from what I believe in_  
 _I run towards towards the end_  
 _Trying not to give in_

 _She's lost in the darkness_  
 _Fading away_  
 _I'm still around here_  
 _Screaming her name_  
 _She's haunting my dreamworld_  
 _Trying to survive_  
 _My heart is frozen_  
 _I'm losing my mind_

 _Help me, I'm buried alive_  
 _Buried alive_

 _I tried to revive what's already drowned_  
 _They think I'm a fool_  
 _Can't realize,_  
 _Hope plays a wicked game with the mind_  
 _'Cause I thought that love would bind_  
 _I cannot revive what's already drowned_  
 _She won't come around_

 _She's lost in the darkness_  
 _Fading away_  
 _I'm still around here_  
 _Screaming her name_  
 _She's haunting my dreamworld_  
 _Trying to survive_  
 _My heart is frozen_  
 _I'm losing my mind_

 _Help me, I'm buried alive_  
 _Buried alive_

He had almost held his breath through the entire five minutes of the video. It was her. He knew deep in his heart it was her. It was Kyoko and she filled her music with so much pain. Had he done this to her? Had he really caused all of this pain by the one little white lie? There had to be more to it than just him. He played the video over and over, trying to feel what she had been feeling when she wrote the song. He felt it. He had the pain and tears in his eyes to prove it. He had to find her, he hadn't seen her since that day in March on the beach in Guam. He knew he would have to do something that he wasn't sure he was prepared to do. He would have to go to LA and see his parents after Fashion Week in New York. Maybe they knew something.

* * *

She was ecstatic. After countless commercials, modeling shoots and a few music singles, she finally found a movie that she was going to be in. She had auditioned on the suggestion of Kuu. She had sent in her screen test and head shots and they had finally called her in for a chemistry test with the male lead. They were absolutely taken by her charisma and talents. This movie was going to be her debut. She was a little more than excited when she found that she would be starring with several big names and a tad nervous. If this movie did well internationally, she would be signed for at least three more in the series. The movie's tentative title was scrawled across the cover of the script that she had plopped down on the kitchen island before sitting to watch Kuu make dinner.

"What is this?" Kuu mused as he turned from the stove and looked at her.

She gave him her best cat-like grin. "My new movie Otousan." She told him in an excited sly voice.

" _ **Tribal**_?" Kuu's eyebrows raised. He had heard about this one through the grapevine. "Who will you be playing?"

She smiled even bigger, if that was possible. "I will be playing Melanie. Melanie Marrs. She's the lead female in this one."

Kuu gasped. "That's wonderful Pumpkin! I'm so proud of you. I knew my perfect daughter could do it!" He praised her in his typical Oya Baka way. "When do you start filming?"

"We start filming next month, the end of August." She beamed.

"Remember to have Mark rearrange your schedule so you don't get overworked." He reminded her.

She sighed. Kuu had scolded her practically every day since she started working again about it. She just wanted to work to occupy her mind. When she didn't, all she could think about was all of the nonsense that had caused her decision to relocate. "Yes, Otousan... Oh! Don't forget, this weekend Okasan and I will be going to New York for Fashion Week. R-Mandy wants me to model their new _Rock Star Collection_ and Hush-Hush wants me for their _Empress of the Evening_ line." She reminded him.

Kuu narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you sure you're going to be alright with that?" He asked knowing who she may run into while there.

She gave him a confident nod. "I'll be using Lillith for modeling." It was her persona that she had developed to use in case she ever came across men that she didn't want to deal with. Julie had helped her with developing this persona. Lillith was a complete and utter Ice Queen. She would be safe.

Kuu nodded. "Ouch. Are you sure that Lillith will be needed?"

"I'm almost certain. Everyone signed with R-Mandy will be staying at the same hotel and I refuse to change hotels just because I don't want to be near a certain person right now." She told him.

Kuu turned off the burners to the the stove and removed his apron, then walked around the counter and hugged her closely. "I understand. Is Mark going with you and Julie?"

She nodded as she wrapped him in a hug of her own.

He sighed. "Okay... As long as Mark is there with you guys, I won't worry as much."

In the four months that she had been with Kuu and Julie, many changes had occurred in Kyoko. It is astounding the amount of confidence a proud parent can instill in a very self-conscious child. The little flower that Kyoko was had begun to bloom and bloom she did. Hollywood and the fashion world is not a place for people that are average and below and she had discovered this quickly. Her parents and her brothers pointed this out many times, but until she acquired Mark Brody, her agent and bodyguard, she had not fully realized this fact. Mark had kept her schedule packed to the brim with modeling and acting. She had never been surrounded by so much love or, so many pure-bloods of her kind. She was in heaven.

* * *

"Lily! Don't forget we're having lunch together!" He heard a familiar voice call across the lobby of the large hotel.

"Okay Mom! I'll see you in an hour." His head whipped around to the angelic voice that had wrapped around his heart over a year ago in a Tokyo nightclub. It sounded like her, but the hair and eyes were not hers and the clothing she wore were tastefully revealing. She turned to the well dressed, tall, red haired, muscled man next to her and said something to him. He nodded, placed his large hand in the small of her back then escorted her to the elevators. At that moment Ren felt his heart shatter. She had never seemed so far away to him, not even when he didn't know where she was.

As his own mother turned away from the stunning little alpha, she saw a pair of familiar eyes. She scowled at him and approached.

"Is that..." He started only to be cut short by his mother.

"Don't..." She warned then finished in a whisper that only he could hear. "She's Lily right now and Lily does not know you. She's never met you and unless I introduce you, she will not speak to you."

"I need to tell her I'm sorry." He plead with her.

Julie narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "For you or, her? She doesn't need that right now. What she needs is space and time to mend the damage that's been done to her."

He heard the warning, but he didn't want to listen to it. He had to speak to her, say something to her. He watched his mother walk away and made plans to somehow get close enough to explain himself.

* * *

If he had been asked to, he would have been able to pick her voice from the din of a thousand. It was like the musical chime of an enchanted bell that was attached to his heart. His head turned to the table of the hotel's restaurant where she sat with the tall red head and his own mother. She was dressed stylishly in a tan, suede leather miniskirt, with matching platform heels, a flowing, long-sleeved royal blue silk blouse and her hair was spun up into a messy French twist and fastened with a tortoise shell buckle. She had reached to her crossed leg to rub the silver anklet that was tickling her, then casually sat back up straight. Everything she had done, she did with grace. He walked to her table and stood before her and her little party. He cleared his throat to gain her attention. His mother rolled her eyes at the spectacle.

"May I help you?" Mark asked as she sipped her café mocha, not once giving him attention.

Ren looked at her hoping that she would at least glance up at him. "I would like to speak to Kyoko."

"I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. There is no Kyoko here." Mark informed him.

"Then who is this?" He asked as he felt the chill come off of her.

"That would be Lily. She's here for R-Mandy and Hush-Hush." Her agent told him. "And you are?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself." _Alright... If this is the game. I'll play_. He thought as his mother sighed. "My name is Ren Tsuruga, I'm with R-Mandy."

Kyoko held out her hand while holding her drink in the other, without sparing him even a glance. He took it and kissed the top of it. "The pleasure is all mine."

"I'm sure it is." She said coldly, then smoothly wrapped her fingers back around the cup she had been holding while staring straight at Julie across the table.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Tsuruga." Julie commented.

"Mother, I'll call you later to make arrangements for dinner. I feel like shopping now." She told Julie as she rose from her seat and gathered her things then kissed her cheek. "I love you." She smiled.

Julie gave her a quick hug and kissed her back. "I'll see you tonight Sweetie. Love you too." She told her as she left.

Julie turned to Ren. "I warned you." She told him as he sat across from her, where Kyoko had been sitting, then dropped his head to the table.

"I know... I just wanted to try." He said in a small, ashamed voice. _Fashion Week? It should be called hell week._ He thought sarcastically.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

Hell Week indeed. Everyone, male that is, that he spoke to and tried to glean information from, had told him about the Ice Queen's impossible standards. The rumor was that she didn't date models, she had a boyfriend that her mother had introduced her to. Was it the guy with red hair that was always doting over her? No, It was some European guy with long platinum hair. No, that wasn't him, her boyfriend was a brunet. Another rumor said that he had black hair and blue eyes, Irish or, something. He could never get a clear picture on the situation. Thankfully he would see his father the next day. His mother was going to stay in New York until the weekend. He didn't want to deal with her lectures and scorn any more this week, it was stressful enough, especially after the Hush-Hush show he had attended. That had been a _**huge**_ mistake. Seeing Kyoko decked out in black silk with red ribbons everywhere had made him feel like he had been hit in the head with a bag of bricks, repeatedly.

He dialed the familiar number as he waited on his flight in the lounge. The call was answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Kuu greeted.

"Hey Dad." He nervously replied.

"Kuon? How are you holding out?" Kuu asked.

"Dad? You mind if I stop by for a couple of days?" He asked hoping the answer would be positive.

"Sure, but your mother isn't here though." He informed him.

Kuon sighed deeply. "Yeah, I know. She's here in New York with Kyoko." He dropped the bomb.

Kuu was silent for a moment. "I see. So... You met Lily." It was a statement, not a question. Kuu knew Kuon probably got shot down for it too. Lily was not very kind to ardent admirers.

"Yeah, unfortunately. So... See you in about six hours?" He asked.

"Sure." Kuu agreed. "What's your flight number and what airline?" Kuu asked.

Kuon gave him the needed information and they talked until his flight was called.

* * *

It is truly amazing what torturing a deserving soul does for the ego; however, she did feel a bit guilty for shooting Kuon down so much over the past few days. He had been so persistent and she had been so consistent. She now knew that if she ever encountered the other male that had been in her life, either she or, Mark would definitely be able to handle it.

"Okasan... I just feel so bad about this. What if he hates me for it and never speaks to me again?" Kyoko whined a little.

"Kyoko... I know my son. Trust me. He will not give up. Just sit back, enjoy yourself and wait. If anything he will double his efforts." Julie did know her son. When he truly wanted something there would be nothing that would stop him from getting it and this little trap had an especially sweet treat as bait. They would all have him back home in no time at all and Kyoko would have her _'fairy prince',_ without the lies.

* * *

"So, who's she?" The blond male asked his cute little companion after he saw the icy blonde with green eyes strut like a panther to the hotel elevator.

The buxom little ravenette pouted cutely and huffed. "She's a total bitch."

"Isn't that what you say about all the other models?" He casually commented.

She sighed. "That's Lily. She's a model for Hush-Hush and R-Mandy." She finally told him.

He shot a leering gaze down the hall after her. _A lingerie model huh? I could get that. She would look really good on my arm_.

The ravenette scowled. She was going to stop this before it started. "You aren't even her type. She likes them really tall and ripped." _At least that's what I heard. Besides, she's got a boyfriend, it's that tall guy that always follows her around. You are not going near her._ She thought while watching his reaction.

His brow furrowed. "Che... Whatever. Let's get out of here Poochie. I'm getting hungry." _Did she just imply I'm not good enough to get that chick?! We'll see._

"Alright Sho-chan." She bounced out the door after him, with her proverbial tail wagging.

* * *

"So... Wanna talk about it?" Kuu asked while he kept his attentions on their dinner.

Kuon grimaced, then told him about the entire fiasco that was his experience in trying talk to Kyoko and everything that had happened up until that point. "What should I do?"

Kuu looked at him thoughtfully. "Well... I think, if you truly think she's worth your time and you really do love her, then... you shouldn't give up. Just keep trying. Do everything in your power until she gives in. That's what I did with your mother. She hated me when we first met. She thought I was an egotistical ass." Kuu smirked and winked at him. "And I do have to say... I pretty much was. I learned a lot, going after your mother. A lot about myself and her."

Kuon nodded and took in all the advice and information that his father was willing to give.

* * *

He sat in the lobby waiting for a glimpse of the little ice queen as he feigned reading a magazine. He thought if maybe he could catch her alone without the tall red head and Julie Hizuri, he could get to know her, flirt a little and turn on the charm. He could definitely get her to see him or, go out to dinner with him.

"What do we have scheduled today?" He heard the breathy angelic voice ask.

"You have another walk for Hush-Hush and the R-Mandy dinner this evening. I've made sure that your dress has been pressed and your invitation is on your dresser by your makeup. You need to be at theater by 1pm and the dinner begins at 7pm, so you will have more than enough time to prepare." The tall red head informed her as Sho Fuwa approached them.

"Excuse me." Sho interrupted their conversation, gaining the attention of her agent as she smoothly turned her attentions to her watch.

Mark looked at him and in a business like tone asked, "May I help you?" She and her mother had warned him about this young man in case they ever encountered him.

"Mark, I'll meet you at the pool." Her hand slid up to the tall man's shoulder and she pulled him down for a thank you kiss on the cheek. Internally, she was a bit surprised that she didn't have the overwhelming desire to commit murder at the moment. Her inner beast was calm and relaxed. She was happy that the thought of hunting him down in a dark alley and ripping his throat out had not once crossed her mind, in fact she hadn't had any dangerous thoughts lately of him or, Kuon. _Maybe Mother and Father were right._ She smiled internally but, kept up her Ice Queen persona.

Mark nodded.

"That was kind of rude." Sho commented absently to himself.

"Did you need something sir? Lily is a very busy person. If you're a designer, you'll have to contact her agency. I can give you that information if you like." Mark told him in a cordial voice, but the hard look the man was giving him was quite the opposite. He felt like he was an insignificant bug being examined under a microscope. He had never felt so brushed off by a female before.

Sho silently shook his head. "Uh.. No, I just wanted to find out who she was and talk to her."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "I see. If that's the case you would have to speak to her father, Kuu Hizuri."

"Oh..." Sho was speechless at the moment. Kuu Hizuri happened to be one of his favorite action film stars. "How do I contact him?" Sho asked.

Mark smirked. "I'm afraid that information is confidential." He turned and walked in the direction of the pool to join Kyoko, leaving a very perplexed Sho. He had not had as much trouble meeting a hot girl since Kyoko disappeared from Japan. At least this meeting didn't end with him being ejected from a building by security. He was making progress.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

It was the second week of August and everything had been going her way. No further attempted contacts of Sho Fuwa, but Kuon had started calling Kuu and Julie on a weekly basis. Like clockwork he would call every Wednesday and Sunday to speak to them. The couple of days that he had spent with his father, he steeled the courage in his veins and left her a gift and a note of apology. He told her in the note that there were important things that he had to tell her about himself, but he wasn't quite ready yet and he hoped that she understood. The week after, he had received an email from her telling him that she accepted the apology and would wait until he was ready. After that, they would email each other everyday and he tried to make it a point to call her every night before she slept. It wasn't really for her, he needed to hear her voice again.

What Lory and Yashiro would probably consider small progresses were kept to himself. He didn't want them finding her and he didn't need them interfering. They would only make things more complicated. He wanted to do this on his own. No press announcements, no _**celebrations of love**_ and no squealing fan-girl managers. Just him and Kyoko.

Rumors of Ren having an overseas girlfriend spread like wildfire the day he returned from New York and his new behavior and lovestruck visage didn't help much. Talk show hosts and tabloids were constantly droning on and on about it.

"Is there something you aren't telling me Ren?" Yashiro asked with a bit of irritation in his tone.

Ren sighed. "No Yashiro."

"You've been behaving differently since July. Your New York trip was over a month ago and you still have that look on you." Yashiro informed him.

Ren's brow furrowed. "What look would that be?" He said in a flat tone.

"The same look you used to get with Kyoko-chan." Yashiro gasped. "Did you find Kyoko-chan?"

"No Yashiro, I did not." _You don't need to know I found Kyoko yet._ He added mentally and thought about how long it would be until he actually got to see her again without her Ice Queen persona. He frowned at the thought. I was going to be another month.

Yashiro dropped his gaze and felt a little guilty for mentioning her. "Sorry... I."

"It's alright." Ren told him as they made their way to his next interview.

* * *

In a little café, in downtown Los Angeles, Kuu Hizuri sat with his lovely wife Julie discussing family matters. Important promises that had been made long ago to his best friend.

"Kuu when are we going to tell her about the agreement between you and Kazu?" Julie sounded a bit worried about the subject.

"We aren't. I'm not holding her to something like that. I want her to marry him out of love not duty." Kuu told her.

Julie let out a sigh of relief and her visage softened. "Thank you Kuu. I was a little worried that the pack would push the issue."

"They won't. It's already been discussed. As long as she doesn't choose a human, everything is fine. After her experience with that Fuwa boy, I really don't see that as a problem and Kuon has been making progress with her." He informed his lovely wife.

Julie looked up at him in confusion.

"Were you aware they've been emailing each other for about a month now?" Kuu smirked.

Julie bounced happily in her seat and clapped excitedly. "Kuu how did you do it?"

He took her hand and kissed her wedding band. "I just told him about his mother."

She playfully slapped him and pouted. "Oh Kuu. I wasn't that difficult."

Kuu snorted. _Yes, you were._

* * *

"So?" The elaborately dressed male questioned the efficient manager as they sat in what could only be described as an Arabic Harem, discussing the manager's charge.

Yashiro shook his head. "Nothing. I can't get a word out of him about why he has that look."

Lory sighed dramatically as he leaned back on the mountain brightly colored cushions behind him. "Well... I guess, just keep an eye on him. He's bound to slip up at some point and mention something."

Yashiro agreed. "Do you think he's found Kyoko-chan?"

"Hard to say, but if I had to guess... I would say yes. Probably in New York." Lory surmised. "Hmm, how do you feel about going to London with him this time?"

"London?" Yashiro asked.

Lory nodded. "The next Fashion Week he has to attend for R-Mandy is in a couple of weeks."

A smile that would rival a certain cat from a certain children's story crept across Yashiro's face. "I would love to sir."

"Good. Make sure you keep a close eye on him." Lory reminded him.

* * *

{ _The petite blonde lay curled tightly in a ball, shivering in fear in the quiet sterility of the hospital room that she had been admitted to. She flinched at the sound of the soft knock on her door before the two men had entered the room, one in his forties the other in his mid-twenties._

" _Miss Marrs...You have visitors." The young nurse informed her._

 _She nodded as her green gaze fell upon them. Examining them closely for anything out of what she would consider ordinary. She deemed that it would be safe with them._

 _The older gentleman cleared his throat and sat next to her bed. "Miss Marrs?"_

 _She nodded._

" _I'm Detective Fallon and this is Detective Hale." He introduced. "I would like to hear about what happened Tuesday night at the park."_

 _Her eyes filled with fear and searched around the room for something. When she felt it was safe to speak, she nodded shakily._

" _May we call you Melanie?" He asked softly._

 _She nodded again._

" _Alright Melanie... Why don't you start with the very first things you can remember from that night." He told her in a comforting voice. "Try to remember everything." He told her then took out his recorder and notepad, then prepared to hear her story."_ }

"Cut... Thank you Chouko, Dan, Jason. Great take. Now let's do that one again and get the angles of Melanie searching the room." Director Mills instructed and so went Kyoko's first day of filming in Hollywood. Other than a few NG's from a bit of giggling from Jason and Kyoko trying to get comfortable in the hard hospital bed, she and her acting partners had a relatively perfect day. Hopefully the entire filming would be the same, if this was any indication.

* * *

Yashiro sat quietly contemplating on how he was going to break the news to Ren about him accompanying him to London the next week. He had made the trips to the different locales with him before but, not since Kyoko disappeared.

"Alright, spit it out. I already know Boss wants you to go with me to London. When can I expect you to join me?" Ren said dryly.

Yashiro's eyes shot to him. "Sorry Ren."

Ren sighed. "He wants you to spy on me, doesn't he?"

Yashiro sputtered. "No... Well, he just wants me to make sure that everything goes smoothly."

Ren shook his head. "You aren't going to find anything you two can use or, misconstrue as a love life." At least he wouldn't be showing up the day of. _That will give me time with Kyoko and give Ms. Woods time to make the switch back at least_.

"I am not going for that purpose, if that's what you think." Yashiro told him with feigned indignance.

"Of course." Ren said sarcastically. "Yashiro, you should attend the acting school if you want to be more believable." He commented.

* * *

{ _ **Scene**_ _: An ambulance comes to a screeching halt in the covered area of a hospital emergency room. The paramedics quickly exit and remove a girl in her late teens to twenties and a small boy about the age of ten. The girl is screaming and thrashing about, trying to remove her restraints. The small boy is unconscious with cuts and burns covering his small body._

 _The two gurneys are quickly rolled into a private room and the girl is sedated. The interns and nurses begin to cut off the clothing of the young boy and the doctors assess the physical condition of the girl as she mumbles incoherently of fire demons and monsters._

" _What happened to them?" The young intern asked as he dressed the boy's wounds._

 _The paramedic in charge of the two shook his head. "Not sure. There was a big fire on Main at the old gazebo in the park. It looked like there was a gathering of some sort and a fire broke out. These two were the only ones to survive."_

" _It's a shame that these kids should have to go through something like that." The intern commented with pity. "We'll probably need to call in a psychologist to help them deal with the trauma when they wake up."_

" _Don't forget to note that on their charts." The charge nurse reminded._

" _Thank you Ms. Mills." The intern told her as he scribbled it down. "I want to keep her sedated until morning. She probably needs the rest and monitor the boy's vitals. Those burns are pretty bad. I'll let Doctor Hynde know."_ }

"Cut! Great! Got it in three takes." The director called. The problem they had been having was the trek into the building and down the short corridor to the room. One of the gurneys had kept getting caught up in the doorway. "Alright, I will see everyone back tomorrow. Don't forget, we'll be filming final hospital scenes, so be prepared." He reminded.

They would finish up the scenes for the hospital and police interviews in the room, then move on to the rest of the story after Kyoko got back from London. "Good job Chouko, Billy. Good job everyone."

Kyoko jumped down off the hospital bed and made her way to Mark. "Do we have anything else for today?" She asked as they walked back to the dressing rooms.

"You have an interview with Rose White of Teen Beat Magazine then dinner at _**El Gato**_ with Kuu and Julie right after." He reminded her.

"Is the interview for Lily or, me?" She asked.

"It's for your latest single and to do a little movie promoting." He told her as he sat on the sofa in her dressing room and she disappeared into her private bathroom to shower off the makeup, fake blood and dirt from the last scene.

"Mark." She called through the bathroom door. "Could you pull out my outfit for the interview and set it in the dressing area?"

"No problem." He answered then began picking through the clothes that were hanging on the rack when her phone rang. Mark chuckled when he saw the name that flashed across the screen. "Who on Earth is Corn?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

Kanae Kotonami sat quietly in her living room with her finger hovering over the number on her speed dial, wondering if it was wise to call the person on the other end of the number. It had been two weeks since they spoke to each other last and at least five months since they had seen each other. She didn't know if she wanted to just surprise her in London at Fashion Week or, let her know she would be showing up.

"Mo..." She sighed. "If I don't call her, she'll do something stupid and act like an idiot, flinging herself at me and ruin the reputation she's built if anyone sees her." With that thought, she dialed.

The phone was picked up on the second ring.

" _Moko-san!"_ The voice squealed.

"Mo! Kyoko calm down. I'm just calling to let you know I'll see you in London next week." Kanae told her.

There was silence for a moment. _"Moko-san, I really hope you're at home."_ Kyoko said in a scolding voice.

Kanae smiled. "Of course I am. I would never use your name in public or, at work. You're secret is still safe; although, Tsuruga-san has been acting a bit strange lately. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Kanae asked in a conspiratorial tone.

" _No?"_ She answered in a small voice.

"Are you sure?" Kanae needled.

Kyoko sighed heavily. _"Alright... We've been e-mailing each other everyday."_ She confessed. _"Andhecallsmeatbedtime."_ She added quickly.

"I'm sorry... repeat that." Kanae told her she wasn't sure she had heard right.

Kyoko whined. _"_ _ **Alright, alright**_ _... He calls me at bedtime!"_

"When did this start happening?" Kanae asked in disbelief.

" _Um... I guess a few days after New York Fashion Week."_ Kyoko told her in a far away voice, remembering how it had all happened. The night she and Julie had returned she had found a beautiful set of ruby earrings cut to look like tiny roses and an apology letter from him. What the letter had contained tugged at her heartstrings and with his sincere apology she couldn't bring herself to hold a grudge, so with Kuu and Julie's help she was able to contact him and they had been writing and calling ever since.

"I see. Well, just remember you are Lily when you see me Monday in London." Kanae reminded her.

Kyoko smiled. She would finally get to see the best friend that she hadn't seen in months in a matter of days. _"Don't worry Moko-san, Mark will make sure I don't slip up and Julie is going to be there too."_

"I get to meet Julie Hizuri?" You could almost hear the excitement in Kanae's voice.

" _Of course. Mother and I are sharing a hotel room for the event and we'll get to go shopping too."_ Kyoko told her excitedly.

* * *

" _So... are you going to tell her everything?"_ Kuu's serious tone lilted over the phone line to his son. _"She deserves to know why you lied to her and I think she's been more than patient with you on this matter. She hasn't asked me or, you mother a thing about it since you left her that letter."_

"I don't want to lose her when she finds out." Kuon sounded conflicted. He wanted to spill everything to Kyoko, but he didn't want her to run again when she discovered that he was responsible for Rick's death.

" _She's not going to run. She already suspects. She's just waiting for you to open up to her. I can imagine that she believes that you don't trust her enough to tell her."_ Kuu explained.

"Dad! You know that isn't true." Kuon exclaimed. "I... I"

Kuu sighed. _"You don't think you deserve to be happy... Right? Is that what you were going to say?"_

Kuon sighed deeply. "Yeah..."

" _What about her happiness? You do know she loves you... Right? I see it every time she speaks to you. If you don't take care of her... I will find someone that will. She doesn't deserve to be smothered in limbo, waiting for you to make a decision on whether you're good enough. If that is what you are thinking, you will never be good enough for her. Hell, I'm not good enough for you mother but, she still accepts me, heaven only knows why. You need to lay everything on the table and let her make that choice. Only she knows what she wants and it isn't your decision to tell her. She will tell you..."_ Kuu lectured in a serious tone. He wanted to get this through to his son right now when he was finally taking his advice and listening to it. He wanted to impress on Kuon that the decisions he was making no longer only effected him. They effected Kyoko too.

"I _**get it**_ Dad. I _**know**_ what I need to do. I just don't know how I'm going to go about doing it." He sounded tired and a bit defeated.

" _Well, she will be flying out to London on Friday and your mother won't be there until Sunday. Why don't you make the best of what time you have?"_ Kuu suggested.

"I'll think about it." Kuon told him. "Thanks Dad."

They said their I love yous and hung up their phones.

Moments later Kuon received a text from his father with Kyoko's flight information. He chuckled "Thanks again Dad." and then dialed his best friend and manager.

" _Ren... Did you need something?"_ Yashiro answered.

"Hey... Could you do me a favor and move up my flight to Thursday and cancel everything for that day. I have something important I need to take care of with a photo-shoot that's been moved in London?" He lied.

" _Sure... I'll take care of that right away and email you the new information."_ Yashiro agreed, but with a little bit of suspicion in the back of his mind.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. See you tomorrow." Kuon hung up and dialed another number.

The call was picked up on the second ring.

" _Ren-chan... What can I do for you?"_ Jelly Woods chimed sweetly.

He needed this extra special favor so he chose his words carefully. "Um... Ten, I need to have my hair done Wednesday night instead of Thursday. I'm leaving a day earlier that originally planned."

" _Of course. Do you mind if I drop by your apartment and do it there? I can make the trip on my way home."_ She asked.

"That won't be a problem." He told her.

" _Did you want to make the switch in London earlier too?"_ She asked.

"No that won't be necessary. I can keep that appointment for Saturday evening still." He assured her. Yashiro wouldn't be flying in until Sunday anyway. "Thanks Ten." He almost slipped and called her Ms. Woods. "Please keep this between us."

Jelly giggled. _"Don't worry I won't tell Darling. It'll be our little secret."_ She then hung up.

Kuon received the new information from Yashiro moments after. He sighed deeply. "I really hope this works." He mused to the empty living room.

* * *

Kyoko felt refreshed after talking to her best friend during her break. She would finally get to see her after being away from her for almost five months. It actually took her a few extra moments to pull herself back into the damaged character of Melanie Marrs for the next scene.

{ _Melanie lay curled up on the hospital bed, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets shivering. She could swear she felt someone watching her intently. She had been seeing a great many unusual things lately. There was the slaughter of all of those people at the park by the strange fire covered men or, demons, what seemed like ghosts were following her everywhere, she had discovered that there were such creatures as vampires and werewolves and finally she discovered that there were people that could actually turn themselves into water. It was terrifying. How was she supposed to give a sane account of everything that had happened when she didn't believe it herself?_

" _Melanie... Melanie. Come out. I need to speak to you about what has been happening to you." The breathy, quiet voice whispered._

" _Go away! You aren't real! You're just a bad dream or, a hallucination!" She yelled in a shaky fear filled voice._

" _No, this is real." It assured her. "I will not hurt you. You are one of us."_

 _Her eyes grew wide and she quickly flipped the covers off to see who had been addressing her, only to find what seemed to be an apparition. She gasped._

" _Be still and listen to me." The older woman told her as she materialized, then sat next to her. The woman then closed her eyes and began to explain. "Since the dawn of time the human race has been divided into several different species. Science has only discovered a few of them but, there are many, many more. Every legend has it's origins and truths. We have divided into different tribes. There is the Fire Tribe, the one that you encountered and believed to be demons. There is the Water Tribe that most mistake for Merfolk. The Children of the Earth, that most humans believe to be werewolves, vampires and other shape-shifters and finally there is the Tribe of the Wind, they are like me. We often get mistaken for ghosts or, guardian angels, but we are far from angels." She told her in a serious tone. "Do you understand?"_

 _Melanie nodded silently trying to take in all of the information. "Where do I fit into all of this nonsense?" Melanie demanded an answer. She had a difficult enough time in her life right now after all that she had witnessed in the park and the death of her parents not even a month ago._

" _My dear you are a shape-shifter. You belong to the Children of the Earth. You need to be with your own kind. Did your parents never tell you of this?" She informed her._

 _Melanie shook her head in disbelief._

 _The grandmotherly woman shook her head. "I suppose it's to be expected. Melanie, your parents were from two different tribes. Their union was a forbidden union. That they were not discovered and you were allowed to exist is a miracle within itself. Had they been discovered sooner, they would have been punished and you would have been terminated. That is no longer an issue." The woman's hand went through her own as she took it._

 _Melanie gasped in fear. "Wh-wh-what did you do to me?"_

" _Calm yourself. I was merely confirming what I already knew. You are a shifter. A very promising one at that. You deserve to be with your own kind and you deserve to learn more about yourself." The woman told her._

" _What does that all mean?" She asked nervously._

" _It means, my dear, your clan-mates will be by in the morning to meet with you and offer their protection. I suggest you take their offer." The woman then faded from the room as mysteriously as she appeared._ }

"Cut... Very good job Chouko, Lena. Very convincing." Finally after three takes that scene was done and out of the way.

"I can hardly wait to see what it looks like when they add the CG." Kyoko mentioned to Lena, an older actress of about fifty years, yet still very beautiful in Kyoko's eyes.

"I agree and I think you did a splendid job Chouko. It's a pleasure working with you." Lena smiled. This girl was going to go a long way.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

When she stepped off that plane in London, she never dreamed her fairy prince would be waiting for her. She was a bit hesitant and nervous. She hadn't seen him since Guam and she felt she owed him an explanation even though they had been speaking over the phone and writing to each other. She completely trusted Kuu and Julie when they told her he had a very good reason for not telling her his true identity; although, she wasn't so sure about their certainty of him actually loving her like they had said. Until this very moment, neither of them had actually declared their love for each other, even if it did kind of feel like it to most people. Right now, they were just very good friends and this is something that Kuon was determined to remedy.

She honestly didn't realize exactly how much she missed him until she was safely wrapped in his arms in the tightest, most comfortable hug that anyone had ever given her.

"God Kyoko, I missed you so much." He whispered into her hair.

She sniffled and wiped the happy tears that she had started to shed and mumbled into his shirt. "I missed you too."

He gently lowered her back to her feet and kissed the top of her head, taking in the light flowery scent of her hair. It seemed as though time had stopped as they took each other in.

She looked up at him with her golden eyes and took in his silky blond hair and dazzling green eyes. "It's not dyed today." She smiled widely, running her fingers through.

He chuckled. "I just got in last night. I have to wear it this way for my passport." He explained. "Let's go get your luggage." He grabbed her hand in his and started walking. He was not letting it go this time. She was not getting away.

* * *

 _ **Ding...**_

Lory Takarada sat at his desk giggling maniacally when the photos he was expecting had come through on his email. "I KNEW IT! I knew there was something up when Yashiro-kun told me that boy left early! I KNEW IT!" He was bursting with glee, then in a sudden mood swing he pouted. "They kept it from me..." He needed more photos and information on his LoveMe _Patient Zero_ and _Number One_ and with that in mind he send a message back to his faithful servant Sebastian, instructing him to keep tailing the so-called unsuspecting couple.

Had Lory even known half of their secrets he would have realized that there was no way that anyone could sneak around tailing them. Humans left behind a scent and made entirely too much noise to go undetected by the two alphas. The pictures he had were those they allowed and didn't care about anyone seeing. They both knew Lory wouldn't expose them to the media.

Two emails and several photos later, Lory realized this too. It was a picture of Kuon laughing and Kyoko making faces in the direction of the photographer. Lory sighed in frustration. "I should have known better." He groaned then called Sebastian to call off his surveillance.

* * *

She followed the tall blond with the boyish smile on his face as they entered Epping Forest at dusk. The evening sun filtered through the trees overhead as they made their way down the dirt path. It was positively enchanting. Thoughts of Little Red Riding Hood and Hansel and Gretal floated through her mind. She giggled.

"Hmm?" He asked with a smile.

She shook her head. "Nothing just thinking of Little Red Riding Hood."

He chuckled. "You do know that we would be considered the antagonists in that tale. Right?"

She looked up at the trees. "I suppose so." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He took her hand. He really wanted to tell her what she meant to him right at this moment as the sun was settling in west with hues of gold, red and orange to match the autumn leaves. "God you are so beautiful." He allowed to slip out.

Her blush shot quickly from her delicate ears to her flawless cheeks. "Th-thank you Kuon." She stammered, but didn't turn away as he had expected.

He smiled brightly and pulled her off the path into a thick copse of brush where they could shed their humanity for the evening without being spotted. His blood started pulsing quickly through his veins when she mindlessly shed her clothing in his view. In two steps her bare body was completely wrapped in his arms and her mouth was being passionately claimed. The tether on his self-restraint was as thin as a strand from a spiders web as he nearly brushed it away like so many cobwebs. "I want you so much." He whispered as his lips trailed down the soft flesh of her neck. "But... Not yet." He sighed into the crook of her neck hoarsely as her fingers brushed gently through his hair. "I have things I need to tell you first."

She nodded quietly. "I'll listen when you're ready." She whispered and kissed his jaw gently.

"Let's get ready." He pulled away and began to disrobe as she donned her lupine form. She sighed. _"Ah, it feels so good. Last time I did this is when Mother and Father took me hunting in California."_ She sighed and Kuon chuckled. _"I looked it up. They have Black Fallow Deer here in this forest. Wanna see if we can track one?"_ He asked playfully.

" _Sounds like fun, but I just want to run and howl first. I haven't had a good run in a while."_ She told him.

He nipped at her hindquarters and bounced past her. _"Hey!"_ She yipped.

" _Race ya!"_ He called back behind him as they took off. For the very first time in a very, very long time, two white wolves would be spotted in Epping Forest and their feral howls echoed through the trees and brush while they played. Unfortunately for conservationists, they weren't the type of wolves that would be taking up residence there.

* * *

Just after midnight they made their way back to the little copse of brush where they had hid their clothing and dressed. The playful lovers then snuck out of the forest to make their way back to the hotel where the male would reveal his tragic past to his female. He was terrified that she would leave him once he told her and she made her choice. Yet, he needed for her to know. He needed her full acceptance. He was determined as they made their way to her room, it would be tonight.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked as they lingered in the hall, outside of her room.

He rested his head on hers and nodded. "I'll be right back. I need to grab my stuff." He smiled as she gave him her spare room key. He gently released her hand and headed slowly down the hall while she entered her room.

A smile that would rival the sun crossed her lips as she gathered her long, blue silk nightgown and headed to the bathroom to wash the dirt and moisture from their evening in the forest.

* * *

Kuon stopped at her door with his overnight bag in one hand and the key to her door in the other. For a brief moment, the thought had crossed his mind to just turn and walk away and hide from the need to tell her what he needed to tonight. He took several deep breaths and steeled his nerves. He opened the door and entered into unknown territory.

As he entered the room he was caressed by the scent of the woman that he loved, it was musky and feminine, erotic and tantalizing. He lay his bag on the floor at the foot of the King-sized bed that had been draped in Egyptian cotton and Red satin. He surveyed the room to find the mini-fridge and pulled out a couple of one shot bottles of scotch and a small tumbler. He needed the little shot of liquid courage for tonight to calm himself as he listened intently to the water beating down on the woman that he loved as she washed. His ears trained on the cessation of the water and the rustling of the towel as she dried. He closed his eyes and images of her naked body danced through his mind as she dressed.

"Oh! Kuon. Did you want to shower?" She asked as she put her things away and straightened the room.

He nodded then grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm ordering room service. Did you want anything?" He voice chimed sweetly, soothing his heart.

"Whatever you're having is good." He smiled.

A mischievous grin crossed her lips. "Ah, so if I order frogs legs you'll be fine with that?" She giggled.

He chuckled. "Touché. A salad is fine." He told her as the bathroom door shut.

* * *

Finished with his shower he stared at the man in the mirror and told him that he could do this. She would still accept him. She wouldn't run again. His heart told him she would stay but, his mind was having second thoughts on the subject.

"Kuon." She knocked on the bathroom door. She was not about to rush in again and catch him by surprise like she had so many months ago as Setsuka Heel. "Dinner's here." She announced.

He slipped into a more calm frame of mind and steeled his nerves. "Be out in a minute." He told her as he finished combing his hair and slipping on his black, silk pajama pants. He gathered his things, took one more look in the mirror and opened the door.

They sat in a companionable silence as they dined. Every now and then, he would steal a look and softly smile at her. At the end of the meal, she poured two cups of tea then set the dinner cart outside of the room for the night staff to take care of. They both sat comfortably at her the table and Kuon began his story.

"Kyoko, before I begin telling you... I want to apologize for lying to you for so long." He told her as he stared into his tea-cup. "I didn't mean for it to go on that long after I met you. I... I just didn't want to destroy the happy memory that you had." He felt her small hand on his large and looked up into her eyes.

"Kuon..." She started.

"No... It was inexcusable and it made you run from me. I'm sorry." He interrupted.

"It wasn't all you, Kuon. It... it was Sho, my mother and some things I needed to work out on my own." She explained.

He put his fingers on her lips to shush her. "I still have more to tell you. Please don't hate me after this?" His eyes were pleading.

She nodded and he began the story of the night that changed his life completely.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just wanted to clear up a bit of consistency confusion. Kyoko & Kuon's fur colors are being coordinated with the color of the hair on their heads. Sorry if it created a bit of confusion. Hope you are enjoying the story & thank you for reading. **_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

"You're a mongrel Hizuri. Face it. You shouldn't be an Alpha much less even alive." The turned one seethed with jealousy.

"Kuon, let's go. This human isn't worth our time." Rick told him, tugging on his shoulder.

The turned one glared at the older Alpha and hissed. "What? Gonna go tell Daddy and have him take care of things for you?" He taunted.

"I don't need my father to take care of my business." Kuon growled.

Many more words and jabs were volleyed at the young Alpha regarding his lineage and finally came to blows in the end. During this Kuon was able to control his change but, his natural strength and speed bested several of the antagonists.

In the blindness of rage he saw his prey make for its escape and like the Alpha that he was, he pursued. As he followed his quarry across the darkened street, he heard the screech of tires and the sickening thud of a body hitting the pavement. He turned to find Rick, his pack brother, dieing in the arms of Tina, Rick's mate.

"MURDERER!" She screamed. "He's dead because of you! You killed him. I wish you had never been born!"

 _ **End Flashback:**_

Kuon sat in tears as he finished telling Kyoko of his self-perceived crime. "Kuon..." She whispered as she took him in her arms. "You aren't a murderer."

"If I hadn't let them get to me, Rick would still be alive." He told her.

"Were you driving the car?" She asked sternly.

He shook his head. "But.."

"NO... Did you know what was going to happen and stand by without doing anything about it?" She interrogated.

"NO!" He denied.

"Then you didn't kill him. The driver of that car did. Not you. Have you ever even been directly responsible for a death, other than an animal?" She asked with a strange tone to her voice.

He shook his head.

She felt a great sadness in her heart for his innocence. "I know that I cannot possibly convince you of your innocence if you don't want me to, but I am not going to sit here and judge you." She looked away from him. "I have no right to." She whispered cryptically.

"Have you?" His eyes were wide and voice soft.

She looked at him with a strange cold look in her eyes. "Would it matter to you? Would it matter if I hunted a deserving human?" She asked.

"No but, why?" He was a little in awe but, a bit nervous. She was completely a true Alpha.

"Self preservation." She told him. "I was in Tokyo alone for an entire year. Do you actually believe a human like Sho would try and protect me?" She chuckled wryly.

He took her in his arms and forgot about his own sins. "I'm sorry. I'm here now. You don't ever have to do something like that again."

She gave him a small smile. _I actually quite enjoyed it, Kuon. Most humans are like Sho._ She hid her relished thoughts. _I'm not as innocent as you believe._

"Kyoko... I love you." He hugged her more tightly. "Let me protect you."

She put her arms around his neck and boldly gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, then pulled away. "I don't need a protector. I just need someone who isn't going to leave me or, break me."

He looked into her eyes. "Then will you let me be that someone?" He asked as his hand gently traced up and down her back.

She blushed and gave him a small quick nod. "Okay."

They awakened the next morning, more refreshed and the happiest they had been in years, wrapped in each others arms from a night of cuddling.

* * *

That week at the end of September, during London's fashion week, Lily could be spotted in various places with Japan's number one bachelor, Ren Tsuruga. Despite Yashiro's chiding, Ren refused to leave her side during any of their free time.

"Aren't you worried that Kyoko-chan will find out?" Yashiro huffed.

Ren smirked at him. "Not really worried about that."

Yashiro narrowed his eyes at the young _'playboy'_ and spat out. "Fine but, don't come crying to me when you find her and she refuses you because of that woman."

Ren chuckled. "Yashiro, not gonna happen."

His confident tone threw Yashiro off. Was there something he wasn't seeing here? Did Ren ever really love her? Was he wrong and who was this Lily? He needed to do some digging. These were the thoughts that dance through his mind as he watched Ren in the next seat, listening contentedly to a MP3 player Lily had given him for the trip home.

* * *

As they flew over vast amounts of land and sea, the entertainment news in Japan exploded with the headlines of Ren's stay in London. Pictures of him canoodling Lily and attending every event with her, were plastered in every magazine, gossip rag and fan-site. Ren Tsuruga was dating the beautiful international model and actress, Lily aka. Chouko, the Japanese expatriate... Needless to say, it did not sit well with most of his female fans. Granted, she was beautiful, talented and far out of most men's league but, she had left Japan willingly and she trapped him in her deceitful American web. Yes, they would hate her. How could they possibly compete with someone like that when they weren't even able to judge her by Japanese standards? They didn't know that he was Kuon Hizuri. They didn't know that he was the same as the woman that they despised. Would they even care? In the mind of a fanatic, probably not.

Lory sighed at all of the rantings and articles that he had forced himself to read the past few days. "I know I wanted his life to be a bit more exciting but, this is ridiculous." _Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it._ He thought wryly. _Don't any of these people understand that love doesn't care who you are, where you live or, what race you are?_ He shook his head at the thoughts. How was he going to spin this in a positive light?

Lory stared at the photos Sebastian and Yashiro had sent him of the two and compared them once again. His eyes flew wide open. Even though the media had clearly announced that it was indeed Chouko, it really didn't sink in until this point. Where had she been staying? Did she really become an American citizen while she was there and would she ever be returning to Japan?

He picked up his phone and quickly dialed. Someone's head was going to roll. Perhaps not... It really wasn't in his nature.

A very sleepy man answered the phone. "Hello?"

"...Kuu..." Lory's voice lilted through the line.

Kuu sighed. "Hello Boss. Why are you calling so late. Did something happen with Kuon?" He sounded a little worried.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have at least called and let me know where she was. That she was okay." Lory scolded in a hurt tone.

"Ahh... You mean Kyoko." Kuu answered knowingly.

"Of course I mean Kyoko you dolt! Why didn't you tell me?" He barked.

Kuu chuckled. "Julie told me if I did, she would cut me off." He answered honestly.

Lory sighed. "She's still pissed about Kuon...".

"Of course she is. She's got a daughter now and she didn't want you taking her back." Kuu explained.

"Daughter? I really hope you two didn't adopt her officially..." Lory said flatly.

Kuu scoffed. "Of course not! Kuon would kill us both!"

Lory sighed with relief. They spent the rest of the phone conversation catching up and planning the lives of Kyoko and Kuon.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

* * *

The lights came on, the studio was filled and the cameras focused on the man of the hour. Ren sat on the plush sofa in front of one of the most brutal talk show hosts in Japan. He knew this woman was going to dig in her fangirl claws the moment he walked onto the stage. The venom and malice rolled off the small woman when she asked her first question about the love of his life. This woman was a notorious tabloid queen.

"So, Tsuruga-san... Tell us about this _**woman**_... Chouko." She said with a false sweetness.

He had it all planned out. "Ahh... Chouko..." He smiled wistfully. "I've known her for a very long time."

Mika looked at him with a little shock. "How long have you know her?" She was curious. She was expecting an out of the blue quick romance like the tabloids had suggested.

"Hmm, I guess we've know each other since I was ten years old. That would make it... twelve years now?" He fudged the numbers a bit. They didn't need to know they hadn't kept in touch the whole time. Not with the way they had been portraying her. He chuckled. "She refused to have anything to do with me romantically until recently. Not that I didn't try." He told her.

"You mean she refused The Ren Tsuruga?" She sputtered in shock.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Doesn't it bother you that she left Japan? That she left Japan to become an American?" She wanted to direct it back to Chouko.

He looked up in thought. "It doesn't really bother me. My father did the same thing and no one seemed to mind. She has enough talent to be international. Why confine her to the limits of Japan? If I were Japanese-American, would it bother you?"

Her eyes shot up to him in surprise. "What?!"

"Well yes, I was born and raised in America under the name of Kuon Hizuri." He told her with his Lying Gentlemanly Smile. "Does it bother you so much?"

Across town in a tall building known as LME, an eccentrically dressed man choked and spewed his coffee on the screen before him. In the studio, a manager's jaw nearly dislocated when it dropped and a smug interviewer had been sufficiently put into her place with the scoop of the century.

Yashiro had been told about the blond hair and green eyes before their trip back, but this? This was an entirely new revelation he was not prepared for. Yashiro shook it off and quickly broke out his day planner, scanning over any openings that they would inevitably need because of the bomb that had been dropped. He sincerely hoped that this didn't effect any of Ren's jobs. He sighed in dismay.

Mika shook her head silently. "So... Why did you come to Japan? Why did you lie to your fans and the public? You're the son of Kuu Hizuri!"

He was not about to tell the real story of that. It was for family and close friends. "Aw Mika-san... A stage name isn't a lie. There are many actors and actresses in the business that hold a stage name. They do it so they may have a private life. My reason was that I wanted anything that I did attributed to my efforts and not my name. It was very difficult growing up being Kuu Hizuri's son and wanting to be an actor. People only tend to see the name and not the person. Your reaction just now proves my point. I'm certainly not the first actor that wanted to get away from their family name and I'm certain I won't be the last."

The rest of the interview focused on Kuon and his reasons and passions for acting. The topics ranged from his own experiences and drifted to other actors around the world that had befallen the same fate as Kuon Hizuri, as far as family names went. It felt like the first time he had been interviewed in Japan after his debut. _At least they won't focus on Kyoko anymore_. He was tired of the media hounds and how they had been digging at her for the past weeks. If they wanted a punching bag, it would be him.

* * *

 **"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"** Lory howled.

Kuon winced. "I guess I really wasn't. I just got tired of them taking digs at Kyoko."

Lory rolled his eyes. "Kuon, she isn't even here. They do not have any effect on her where she is."

"I know but, it bothers me." He told him quietly.

Lory nodded. "Well, you could have warned me and Yashiro-kun at least. So we could do damage control."

"Sorry Boss." He said sheepishly.

Lory narrowed his eyes at him. "Is there anything else you plan on blowing up the media with in the near future? Anything I should be aware of?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment." He chuckled wryly.

Lory sighed in frustration and shook his head. "Well... You are definitely in Love. That's obvious after the fool thing you just did." He chuckled as he poured two glasses of scotch and handed one to Kuon. "So, I take it you will be making arrangements to go home soon?"

Kuon looked at him with a fire in his eyes and a look of determination. "Home is wherever she is."

Lory nodded. "Alright then." He commented as he pulled several files from a drawer in his desk. "Look over these and choose. I think you're ready." He told him as he pushed them toward Kuon.

Kuon looked at him with furrowed brow. "What are these?"

Lory smiled mischievously. "Those son, are all of your offers that came in this week for American films."

Kuon looked at him in surprise and nodded as he quickly took the files.

Lory picked up his phone and dialed his receptionist. "Send in Yashiro-kun."

Moments later a frazzled Yukihito Yashiro walked through the office doors.

"Ahh Yashiro-kun, how's your English?" Lory asked with a big smile.

Yashiro looked at Lory and back at Kuon. A look of determination crossed his visage. _**"Very adequate Sir."**_ He answered.

"Good... I just gave Kuon some offers I would like for you two to go over for his American Debut." Lory smiled taking a long drag off his cigar.

Yashiro smiled back and sat next to Kuon as Lory poured another glass of the amber liquid for Yashiro. "Choose wisely." He smiled and left the room to make his daily rounds of spreading love throughout the building.

* * *

 _ **{Deep within the stately mansion a meeting between several unusually gifted individuals was taking place. Echoes of a heated discussion could be heard from the drawing room where they all sat comfortably on the cushions places generously on the floor in a circle. Drapes were drawn and doors were locked. Two lives hung in the balance, a young woman and a small boy.}**_

[ _The ghostly apparition paced before the stoic gathering before her. Wizened eyes followed and knowledgeable ears listened as she described what she had learned of the unique young female she had examined in the hospital. Melanie Marrs was indeed unique. Initially thought to be a simple shifter belonging to the Children of the Earth, she was introduced to what would become her new caretakers. However, they would not be enough to train her in the knowledge that she needed to maximize her potential._

" _It's not that simple." Aerie told them as she paced before the seated Elders in what most would consider a lavishly decorated sitting room of a large mansion._

" _Well, then please explain." The leader of the Water Tribe told her in a enchantingly melodious voice that was dangerous to a normal human as the other leaders listened intently._

 _Aerie took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. The girl was special. "This girl... She's not just a simple shifter. Her parents... They had to have been from mixed blood also. She possesses qualities from all of the Tribes; however, her brother does not."_

 _Eyes filled with surprise. "Surely you don't mean like those before the Tribes separated, do you?"_

 _Aerie nodded grimly._

 _Before they separated, there were those whose power was combined. Legendarily speaking, they were mistaken for gods by the ancient humans: Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, Hera and many others in the ancient world to name a few that had severely abused their status._

" _I believe that if educated properly of her heritage... she could be an asset in the future. She doesn't seem to have the personality to abuse those around her like the ancient ones did. I feel that if she spent time learning from each clan, she could very well be a uniting factor. A common bond." Aerie explained._

" _If not?" The leader of the Fire Tribe asked with a hard stare._

" _Then we do as we have always done with her kind." Aerie told them in a sad voice._

" _Very well." The leader of the Children of the Earth told her. "I will approve of her entry and initial education with my sons."_

" _Two years should be enough. Then she will study under Nereyda of the Water Tribe." The leader of the Fire Tribe turned to the beautiful, young looking woman covered in tiny opalescent scales._ ]

"Cut!" Director Mills called out. "Don't forget, we'll be filming in the Humboldt's State Parks for the next few weeks. We've rented a few cabins there, so don't worry about lodgings. Just make sure you bring proper attire for the climate this time of the year. It will be chilly." He informed and warned. "You have 3 days to get prepared and get there on time on Monday." He then gave out fliers with their lodging information and dismissed the cast.

* * *

Aki Shoko had been walking on eggshells for the past few weeks. Ever since the news got out about Ren Tsuruga, now Kuon Hizuri, dating Chouko/Kyoko. Sho had been completely livid when he saw the cover of the entertainment magazine that featured a photo of the couple as they were spotted many times during London Fashion Week, their faces were everywhere. One featured Ren the other as Kuon. He couldn't turn without seeing them hugging, cuddling, kissing or, flirting. To make it worse the same girl had become known as the Ice Queen and Hizuri was able to melt her, according to many articles. The Ice Queen he had met in New York that had given him the brush off with her manager.

Aki rubbed her temples and sighed. "What a pain in the ass. I need a new charge." Now he wanted her to find the girl so he could make sure she knew her proper place. "Not gonna happen." Aki sighed again.

"What's not gonna happen." A spoiled male teen's voice questioned.

 _Here we go. I need to tell him and lay down the law_. She thought. "I am not stalking Kyoko-chan for you."

"It's not stalking! I'm just keeping track of my property. She needs to know just exactly who's family took her in." He tried to convince her with his own twisted logic.

"Sho... She lives in California now. They have stalker laws. Trust me. If you do there what you do here... they will arrest you. Are you sure you want that?" Aki informed him.

"Pfft." He scoffed. "She wouldn't call the police on me."

Aki looked at him incredulously. "She might not but, her bodyguard or, manager will. Quite possibly even her parents."

"Whatever, she doesn't have parents. So, I really don't need to worry about it." He blew off her warning. _Like she has anyone that sees her like that, not even my parents did_. He scoffed.

 _Yes, I am definitely resigning_. Aki had made up her mind. She was sick of babysitting this spoiled little punk.

* * *

"I think I will take this one for now Boss." He looked up at Lory and pointed to the script. "I thought they had already started filming for this one."

"They have but, their guy broke his ankle last week and you fit the bill. You will have to go with your blond hair and green eyes and I really hope you remember how to surf." Lory told him.

"Kuon? You know how to surf too? Is there anything else I need to know?" Yashiro asked.

Kuon smirked at him. "I remember how." He turned his attention back to Lory. "So when do they need me for _**Tribal**_?" Kuon knew about her movie. He and Kyoko had been keeping in touch for the past few months. His heart was doing acrobatics and running a marathon all at once.

Lory flipped through his planner and pulled off a sticky note. "You will need to call Director Mills at this number as soon as possible and then I think you'll meet in Hawaii sometime next month." Lory handed the little note to Yashiro then dismissed the boys.

Lory leaned back in his seat and smiled widely then laughed. "Hope you like your gift." He said to the empty office while puffing on his cigar.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

* * *

For Kuon, the next few weeks would grind out in a blur of nothing but work from sun-up to sun-down. He needed to clear his schedule for his upcoming debut in Kyoko's film. He would be playing a member of one of the tribes in her movie and he would be able to enjoy his relaxing skill of surfing in Hawaii. Work but, not work. _Too bad we can't use our true forms in this movie_. He distractedly thought as he tried to immerse himself in the script he was holding.

Yashiro groaned as he saw the impending event stalk towards his charge.

Kuon was pulled out of his musings by a familiar, overly cologned scent. He felt his anger bubble up and his teeth sharpen just slightly. "What does this ass want?" He mumbled to himself.

"Hizuri!" Sho barked out like an annoying little lap dog.

The image of Sho as a Chihuahua flooded Kuon's brain and he choked back a laugh. "What do you want Fuwa-san that is so important that you have to bother me at work?" He asked in a bored tone.

Sho was attempting to appear as if he was calmly talking to Kuon, but it just wasn't working for him. He still gave off that spoiled child vibe. "Where's Kyoko? I know, you know where she is right now." He demanded in a low voice that only the two of them could hear.

Kuon scoffed. "And what on Earth makes you think I would tell you?" _Is this guy a complete idiot?_ He was getting amused more than annoyed now.

"Hizuri-san... Your scene is up next." The AD quietly told him as he approached the two young men.

Kuon looked to him and nodded. "Be there in a moment." Kuon slowly got up from his seat and brushed past the posturing young man.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going!?" Sho spat out forcefully.

Kuon sighed and turned. "I'm going to work, Fuwa. Unlike you... I don't have time for this." Then walked away leaving Sho to stew in silence.

"Fuwa-san, I suggest you go back to your manager. I wouldn't want to have to call security and have you removed from the set. It really wouldn't look very good for you." Yashiro told him in a icy tone.

Sho's eyes shot to the intimidating manager and he nodded with a shiver. Yashiro's gaze at the young man was penetrating and commanded respect. Before Sho realized, he was walking down the halls of Fuji TV alone, back to his manager. "How did I get here?" He mumbled in confusion to himself.

* * *

Kyoko stepped out onto the small porch of the little cabin they had given her for her stay. She took in the forest around her and breathed in the cold crisp winter air. Her eyes surveyed the snow-dusted trees that dotted her view and stretched. These next few weeks they would be shooting the many scenes that would tell the story of the two years that Melanie Marrs would spend learning and training, then their next stop would be Hawaii. Her heart leapt at the thought. She would be able to spend an entire month in Hawaii with Kuon. A serene smile crept across her lips as she thought about his call the night before. In a way she was happy that her co-star had broken his ankle but, another part of her felt pity for him. Only a tiny bit of guilt washed over her for the thought of happiness at another's misfortune, but the anticipation of being with Kuon outweighed that. _What a wonderful 18_ _th_ _birthday this is going to be_. She giddily thought as she stepped into the woods and the evening air to find a suitable place to change then romp.

Her evening relaxation hunt was successful. She thought how wonderful it was going to be in Hawaii as she gingerly nibbled the meat off the rabbit and finally rolled over onto her back and stretched. The view of the full moon through the snow capped trees was enchanting. She smiled and sighed. _"Well, I guess I better get back."_ She sighed again as she walked to her hiding point. _"Won't get to do this much. Too many people around."_ She pondered, then began her change back to head to her temporary home.

* * *

 _[ **The brothers had trained her and her little brother. Her brother, Jaimie would be staying and she would be leaving. Apparently the ability to take the form of any animal real or, mythical was not a common ability. The fear the others held for her, at the moment, unnerved her. At least Jaimie didn't fear her. He was used to her doing things like this. It was her form of entertaining him from infancy. To him, she was the greatest thing ever and he didn't see her as an anomaly.**_

" _Melanie... I don't want you to leave me here alone. Why do you have to go?" Jaimie whined._

 _Melanie sighed in frustration. They had already had this conversation more times than she cared to admit. "Jay... I have to go. I have more to learn. They can't teach me any more than they already have."_

" _But... I'll miss you." He admitted._

 _She tousled his hair. "Don't worry. You have Joe and Luke here. They'll take care of you. Besides, you belong here and Lisa likes you." She smiled teasingly._

" _I don't care if Lisa likes me or, not. I want my sister to stay!" He snapped at her angrily._

 _She closed her eyes and fought back the tears. "I know... I'm gonna miss you too, but I will be back. Okay? I won't be gone forever. I will try to learn everything as quickly as possible so we can be together again." She reassured him with a tight hug before gathering her suitcases and heading out the door to her new temporary home for the next however long it would take. Her home where she would meet with the rest of the tribes and finish her education and discovery of the rest of her potential.]_

"Cut! Very good Chouko... Billy. Excellent job." Director Mills complimented the two. "Chouko, I will see you the week after next in Oahu."

She nodded and gave him a smile he wasn't used to seeing on her. "I can hardly wait." She then turned and left the man in a daze with thoughts of Kuon running through her mind as she walked to her dressing trailer and then to catch her ride back to LA so she could prepare for the next week of photo-shoots and the recording of her next CD.

* * *

Kuon had arrived in Oahu a week ahead of when the filming would start. The water was warm. The weather was hot. It was a stark contrast to what Tokyo was right now. Tokyo was cold, covered in snow and grim without his Kyoko. Oahu was warm and inviting with a comfortable morning breeze. She would be there with him in a week. He smiled to himself as he gathered his surfboard and walked onto the patio of his bungalow. The private beach the producers had reserved, was perfect and pristine with not a soul around to bother him while he brushed up on his skills. Thoughts of how he was going to spend this Christmas filled him as his mind drifted to the nightstand in his room and what it contained.

"Enough of that." He reprimanded himself as he paddled out. "No distractions." He told himself as he watched a very choice wave come at him and he prepared himself, then let the feeling take him over as he stood and rode it out to the shore.

Hours went by in a flash from early morning to noon and it was soon time to take himself in and catch lunch, then spend the rest of the day studying his script and developing his new character. _Ethan Meyers, son of the leader of the Water Tribe, surfer, laid back, playful but, serious when needed, doesn't care about Tribal politics; however, is still a bit traditional when it comes to associating with the other tribes. He isn't keen on being forced to teach the outsider, Melanie Marrs, anything about his people and intends to make it very difficult for her_. Kuon chuckled as he lay his copy of the script on the little table next to his lounge chair. "This is going to be fun." He commented as he breathed in the salty air and took in the calming view.

Kuon pulled out his cell phone and searched for different things to do on the island. Swimming, hiking, sightseeing and sharing his bungalow with her. He smirked at the last one. She would be officially 18 in a couple of weeks and plans he did have for that day and many after. _Although, the plans after would require her presence._ He thought to himself as he navigated to the website, logged in and filled out the questions. He would print out the rest later from his laptop. _Yep... Perfect._ He lay his phone on the table next to his script after shooting her a text with what they had discussed and dozed off under the palm tree.

* * *

 _ **DING**_

Kyoko smiled softly as she got out of her evening shower and read his text. _Like I would forget to bring something like that_ , she thought then shot him a responding text back. She then plugged in her phone to recharge, dressed for bed and dried her hair. She set her alarm for 5 am, laid out her clothing for the next day, crawled into bed, turned off the light and snuggled under the blanket, then fell asleep with visions of Kuon running with her through her mind, among other things that she wanted to do with him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

Friday, December 15th...Never had she been so happy to get off of a plane than she had been when she landed in Oahu. There stood her tall, blond, fairy prince waiting for her in the terminal with arms wide open and inviting.

She gasped and her legs felt like jelly as she ran to him and flung herself into his waiting embrace. "Kuon... I missed you so much." She mumbled into his shirt as they held each other closely.

He pulled away and quickly claimed her lips with a kiss that seared her soul. His soft, yet strong tongue gently caressed her lips and she granted him access, then teased him with hers in a playfully sinful game of tag. His hands raced from up her back from his tight grip on her waist to caress her bare skin just under her loose blouse. They ended the kiss, blushing and quietly panting from the excitement it had caused.

"I think we should probably not do that again here." He whispered with a chuckle.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." She sighed. "Ten more days." She whispered with a smile and winked.

"Yeah... Ten more days." He groaned then shot her a mischievous smirk. "Oh yeah... We can't forget this." He reminded her as he stopped her on the way to pick up her luggage, turned and placed the little item from his pocket where it belonged.

She stared at it softly with a wide smile, leapt into his arms once again and began showering him with kisses.

"I love you, Princess." He told her.

"I love you too, my Fairy Prince." She giggled.

He sat her back down on her feet, then they both continued their trek to pick up her luggage.

"I rented a place near the private beach where we'll be filming." He told her as he placed her bags in the boot of the red Aston Martin convertible that he had rented for their stay. "I think you'll like it. The view is really relaxing." He finished as they buckled in and he started up the car.

"Not too close to the others, I hope." She sounded a little worried.

He winked at her. "They will never know. They'll be staying about a mile down the beach."

She sighed in relief, then a thought crossed her mind. "I hope you have groceries..." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course. I went out this morning and stocked up." He told her with a bit of indignance. "Give me a little credit."

She giggled. "Alright, we'll see."

* * *

He was right. The view was breathtaking. Both her and the view of the ocean. He smiled softly as he watched her go through the refrigerator in their little kitchenette.

"Did you remember to bring that stuff I asked you to?" He questioned.

She gave him a sneaky smile and opened the side pocket to her large suitcase, then pulled out the folder and handed it to him. "Of course."

"I'll put it with the rest." He told her as he put the blue folder in the nightstand after adding to it.

She gave him a puzzled look. "They already let you have it?" She asked.

"Yep... It's good for a year." He told her then pulled her into a hug. "All I have to do is turn it in when it's done."

She nodded. "Wow... A lot easier than I thought." She said in a voice filled with astonishment.

"Well, the hard part was leading up to it." He told her playfully.

She lightly slapped him on the chest. "Not fair." She pouted. "You weren't exactly forthcoming either."

"Touché Princess, touché." He chuckled.

She gave him a sly look. "Have you eaten today?" He voice lilted with a menacing tone.

He couldn't lie to her. He hung his head and in a small voice answered. "Only breakfast."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well then, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." She told him as she pulled away from him and practically skipped to the kitchenette, then began pulling a healthy mix of items out of the refrigerator.

"Kyoko... I'll pick something up. You should relax. You just got here." He tried convincing her.

"Nope... All the more reason for me to want a home cooked meal." She countered as she began slicing chicken and vegetables. "You can get the pans out that I need. If you want you can set the table and get me something to drink."

"Coconut water?" He smirked as he pulled a little can out of the fridge.

She nodded her head. "Sounds good. I've always wanted to try that."

* * *

The pair were content with their location. There were at least 5 forests to romp in and at least 2 of them had been animal preserves, a private beach to sun themselves on and a crystal clear ocean to play in. The best part of this was the little bungalow that they would share for the next month of filming and the free weekend that they would spend together before filming began. Yes, this was going to be the best birthday month ever.

"No Mark... It's fine, I'm staying with a friend... No... Not at all... Don't worry about it, I'll be fine... Alright I will see you Tuesday... Okay... Mmmhmm... Alright... I'll see you then, bye." She hung up and checked her email for the schedule Mark had sent to her.

"Everything okay?" Kuon asked.

"Yeah, Mark just wanted to make sure I had proper lodgings while I was here." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she sat on the lounge chair next to Kuon, then took a long drink of her lemon water. "Kanae will be joining us on the 24th through the 26th." She added.

Kuon smirked. "Good, she can keep Yukihito busy."

Kyoko giggled. "I'm sure she won't mind." She commented and Kuon shot her a confused look. "You do know they've been seeing each other, right?"

Kuon raised an eyebrow. "This is new... Oh, he is so in for it." He said slyly. "Especially since he and the Boss released all of those photos they took of us in London." He sighed. "What a nightmare. People wouldn't stop hounding me for weeks." He chuckled.

"Sorry, Kuon." She said sheepishly. "I... I didn't mean for it to cause you trouble."

He leaned in and caressed her cheek. "You didn't cause any trouble Love. Besides, this will so make up for it." He told her mischievously.

"You sure you don't mind Moko-san participating?" She asked in a small unsure voice.

He looked at her with surprise. "Of course not. She'll be here for you birthday and she's your best friend. I wouldn't dream of keeping her away from you."

She let out a little sigh of relief. "Thank you, Kuon. I love you."

"I love you too my little Queen." He smiled and kissed her forehead.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

* * *

Kanae beamed with pride as her best friend stood on the quiet little beach in her gauzy, white dress, bare feet, with orchids, lilies and plumeria in her hair, holding a big bouquet of the same colorful flowers. She was able to sufficiently throw off Yukihito from their trail for the day. Kuon stood next to Kyoko in his white silk shirt and white linen pants, in all of his blond glory reciting his vows as the official had asked him to. They slipped the rings onto their fingers and finally came the time to seal it with a kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and caressed her lips with his in a kiss that held all of the love, lust and passion that he had been holding in for this very moment, this one day after her 18th birthday at sunset on the most pristine beach either had ever seen. His tongue gently caressed her lower lip and pulled her more deeply in as the world around them faded away until Kanae cleared her throat to let them know they weren't alone.

"Mo! You two. Save it for when you get home." She shook her head.

Kyoko blushed fiercely. "S-s-sorry Moko-san." Kuon chuckled.

"It's alright." She patted her shoulder. "Have fun. I promise they won't hear it from me." She told them, referring to Yuki, Lory, Kuu and Julie. "But you may want to tell them soon. If they don't find out from you guys, that you eloped, they are really going to make you pay. You know how the King of Love is." She reminded them.

Kuon shivered. "Yeah..." He said thinking of the many ways his parents would make him pay for this little slight.

"I'm going to go find Yuki." She told them as she waved back at them as she was leaving.

Kuon picked up Kyoko after the marriage official handed them their license and carried her to the car, both giggling and kissing along the way.

"Are you ready for tonight?" The Emperor asked in a husky tone with a lusty look in his eyes.

Although she was blushing furiously she answered. "Are you?" And the Empress made an appearance, sending shivers down Kuon's spine.

* * *

On a quiet beach strode a tall young blond with his bride as he carried her through the doorway of their little bungalow, both giggling and kissing. He carried her to the bed and plopped her down, admiring her angelic, blushing visage. He sighed in contentment as he hovered above her for a moment then gently began showering her with soft kisses on her neck and slowly caressing his way down to her bare shoulders as his hands slowly unbuttoned each little pearl button on the front of her white dress.

Kyoko's hands slowly moved beneath his white silk shirt to feel the smoothness of his taught muscles. The desire to feel his warm skin on hers flooded her mind, forcing her fingers to nimbly unfasten each button quickly and sweep the shirt over his shoulders and off of him. He trembled under her soft touch. Her hand stroking the fires of the desire that he held for her. She was finally his and by morning she would be his in every way possible.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She answered, blushing.

He deftly removed the gauzy dress that had served as a wedding gown and took in the innocent, but highly seductive lace that barely covered the treasures beneath. "Wow... You look stunning." He whispered as his hands trailed to her bare waist. His mouth soon followed, leaving no area untouched. As his lips made their way to her lace covered hips, his hand made its way up to her bra and unhooked the front clasp to free her heaving breasts from their bindings. He moved back up to shower attention upon the two pert mounds that he found fit perfectly in his hands. His lips and tongue lavished her with attention, causing her to squirm and mewl with pleasure. "K-Kuon..." She sighed out with a breathy voice.

"MmmHmm..." His answer vibrated on her soft skin, sending shivers of pleasure through her body, causing her breath to hitch.

His hand then slowly caressed its way down beneath the lacy barrier to take hold of her well toned backside and gradually slip the lacy item down her legs where she kicked them off, leaving her completely bare before her Alpha Male. He growled in appreciation and grew in erotic excitement as his fingertips reached beneath her and grazed her moisture. "So wet..." He purred with a radiant smile as she moaned.

"I need you Kuon." She whined. "Please..." She begged as her hands began working the top button of his white linen trousers, then dipped below the waistband.

He groaned. "Not yet Babe..." He warned as he moved lower and kissed each side of her hips as he hooked her legs around his arms then over his shoulders. "Just a little taste." He growled softly, lowering his head to her as her fingers curled into his hair and she bucked at his hot breath.

Screams of her pleasure rang out across the vacant beach as his mouth and tongue lapped at her, sending her over the edge many times, preparing her for the main event.

Lips and tongue with her taste still on them caressed her own as he slowly but, gently filled her. With her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, they fell into a steady rhythm, hitting that one perfect spot that brought blinding pleasure to her. With screams of ecstasy she was pushed over the edge many times before he fell with her in a final blinding burst of colors and shocks to nerve endings. Collapsing in each others arms, they both whispered "I love you husband/wife." with smiles that would light an entire community, then drifted off into a deep sleep covered only in a soft cotton sheet with a cool breeze and the sound of the ocean flowing through the open French doors to their little bungalow. Their little bungalow would see many more days and nights such as this one.

* * *

Lory Takarada and Kuu Hizuri were beside themselves. They had searched and searched and still could not figure out where the couple was staying. The bungalow they were staying in had been rented under the name of Kuon's character fore the movie, Ethan Meyers. Lory wanted to surprise Kuon and Kuu and Julie wanted to spirit Kyoko away for her birthday but, the newly married couple were nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, the pair were enjoying the quiet simplicity of their elopement on the private beach for the few days they had off from filming for the holidays.

"So, where do you want to live my Queen?" He purred into her ear as she sat between his legs and he reclined in the sand.

"Hmm..." She pondered. "Anywhere?" She asked.

He nodded.

"I really liked Northern California but, I kind of miss Tokyo too." She told him in deep thought.

He smiled. "Why not both?"

"We can do that?" She asked with a bit of excitement.

"Anywhere you want Love." He told her.

She turned and knocked him flat with a hug. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "You're welcome Sweetheart." then kissed her soundly.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

* * *

 _ **Japan's No. 1 Bachelor Off The Market?**_

 _As seen in the photos above, Kuon Hizuri was spotted with Hollywood starlet, Chouko, in Oahu Hawaii sporting an interesting new piece of matching jewelry on his third left finger on the set of Chouko's new movie **Tribal** as they left for dinner. Rumor has it, that they eloped the day after Christmas and spent the holidays on their honeymoon. How romantic. See more on page 65._

Lory dropped the magazine and a cloud of depression fell over him. The story was all over the media at this point and Lory, Kuu and Yashiro had been left out of the loop. Julie had been called and told the day after. After many apologies and promises of a more showy wedding ceremony, the sneaky couple were forgiven. Maria had been told many months before in an email from her Onee-san and pictures were sent of the small ceremony the day after, that had been taken by Kanae.

"Oh! I see they finally found out." Maria commented offhandedly as she walked past Lory's computer and saw one of the many articles he had been reading.

Lory pouted. "You knew too?!" He huffed.

"Onee-san told me. They had been planning this for months. They were just waiting for her to turn 18." She told him like it was common knowledge.

Sebastian fought back a chuckle at the deception.

"Would you like to see the pictures from their wedding?" Maria asked in an innocent tone, but snickering evilly in her mind. _Ha! I knew before you did Ojiichan! Take that!_ She pulled out her phone and flipped to her photos and displayed the pictures Kyoko and Kanae had emailed her and Julie.

* * *

Deep in the heart of Tokyo, a bottled blond rocker seethed with anger and threw a temper tantrum in his lonely apartment as his speechless manager watched on in disbelief.

"This happened because you didn't do as I told you Shoko! She married that stupid, pin-headed foreigner!" He yelled with accusation. "Had you done the one simple thing I asked you to do, I would have been able to stop this!" He threw the magazine that contained the news article at Aki Shoko.

Aki Shoko stared at him in silence for a moment, then responded in a cold voice. "No Sho. No you wouldn't have." She told him.

He turned a fierce glare to her. "What did you say?" He spat out.

"I said you wouldn't have been able to stop it. You caused all of this in the first place when you tossed her aside! This!..." She waved the magazine at him. "This is your doing! You are the only one that can be held responsible for this through all of your actions towards her! If you thought for one moment that she would come flying back into your arms after the way you treated her... You are sadly mistaken. No woman would willingly put up with your shit, given a choice! I QUIT!" She told him then slammed the door behind her and left to turn in her resignation, leaving a stunned Sho Fuwa to soak up her words.

* * *

"Congratulations Imōuto." A familiar voice lilted through Kyoko's phone.

She smiled softly. "Reino! How's the tour going?" She asked with excitement.

"Good. So, is what the news says true?" He asked.

She was puzzled. She hadn't seen the entertainment articles yet. "What news?"

He laughed. "Every gossip rag, entertainment magazine and website in Japan and some of them in American are announcing that you and Hizuri got married a couple of weeks ago." He told her.

"Poo!" She sighed. "Well... I guess the cat's out of the bag." She confessed. "Yeah, we got married on the 26th of December."

"Good... Did he tell you everything? Everything about his past?" He questioned.

She smiled into the phone. She loved how protective her Nii-san's were of her. "Yes Nii-san. He did."

"I'm happy for you. So, when were you going to tell me about the two new pups?" Reino pried.

"What are you talking about?" She sputtered.

Reino smirked and chuckled. "Never mind. Gotta go. I'll talk to you later." He quickly hung up not giving her the chance to respond.

Kyoko just stared into her phone with a confused look.

"Everything okay Babe?" Kuon asked as he exited the bathroom drying his hair.

"I think so." She told him, still confused.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked out of curiosity.

"It was Reino. He called to congratulate me and asked me about the two new pups?" She still sounded confused.

Kuon raised an eyebrow at the little revelation and chuckled. He knew that Reino sensed things; that type of news wasn't that far-fetched, all things considered. "Well, we haven't been using protection." He reminded her sheepishly.

"Wow... It never occurred to me. I'm sorry." She told him in a worried voice.

Kuon kissed her cheek. "It really wouldn't be a bad thing. In fact, I think it would be pretty nice." He told her.

She looked up at him with dreamy eyes. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely my Queen." He reassured her. "I can't think of anything that could top that kind of news." He confessed as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her hair. "We should probably check on that." He commented.

She sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't be that bad. I guess I really never thought of that because of the way my mother was. I've always been just a bit worried that I would make a horrible mother." She told him.

"Nonsense... You would be a wonderful mother." He pulled her closer and caressed her. "Besides, I will always be here with you and you have Mom and Dad if we ever need advice on something like that." He reminded her.

"I suppose we do." She nodded in agreement then stood to go make their dinner. "Oh! We're in the press now too." She told him.

Kuon sighed then smiled. "I knew they'd find out sooner or, later. Oh well, it'll blow over soon enough."

"I wonder how many paparazzi will be on the set tomorrow." She pondered.

A worried look crossed his face. "Oops... I suppose I should call Yukihito and finally tell him."

She laughed. "That would probably be a good idea. You can invite him for dinner, if you want." She told him taking out extra ingredients for their meal.

"Yeah, that sounds good. He's probably going to be really ticked with me for that." He told her as he pulled out his phone and stepped onto the patio.

* * *

"Mom..." Kyoko whispered into the phone to Julie. "I... I... I think I might be pregnant."

Julie squealed then quickly calmed. "Sweetie you need to get checked immediately. Females of our kind have a bit of a rough time." She informed her. "I'll get you the name of a doctor that can help while you're there." Julie told her in a low voice.

"Thanks Mom." Kyoko was now worried.

"Kyoko... Don't worry. There won't be any major problems if we find out early enough. Meanwhile... you need lots of extra protein and avoid the foods on the list that I'm going to email you. Okay?" Julie told her in a motherly tone.

Kyoko thanked her again and they ended the call. Moments later she received an email with the name of a doctor and a list of foods for a mother of their kind to avoid. She then called the phone number and made an appointment with the new doctor for the next morning. _Thank goodness filming is almost done._ She thought as she looked up at Kuon then back to her new email.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

* * *

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri. You are going to be parents." The elderly gentleman announced. "Mrs. Hizuri, I'm going to keep you here for another hour. I want you to drink as much water as possible. I would like to perform an ultrasound to get a better look to confirm something. Try not to use the bathroom until after. It will give us a better picture of what's going on." He smiled gently.

Kyoko and Kuon just looked at each other with worry. "Is everything going to be alright Doctor?" Kuon asked.

"Oh! Of course. I just wanted to take a little look. The hormones in the blood test are a little high for just a couple of weeks." He explained.

Kyoko squeezed Kuon's hand nervously and nodded at the doctor as Kuon took the bottle of water from him and handed it to Kyoko.

"No worries. I'll be back to check on you in about 30 minutes." He told them as he left the room with her new chart.

"Kuon? Do you think everything's going to be okay?" She asked him in a worried voice.

He nodded. "Here... Now you better start drinking." He smiled. "We get the first look today."

* * *

The doctor stared intently at the monitor as the wand floated over Kyoko's belly. "Well..." He smiled brightly. "Mrs. Hizuri, you will have two little additions to your pack." He turned the monitor towards Kuon and Kyoko and pointed to the two tiny little dots on the screen. "It looks to be fraternal twins." He smiled and explained how he could tell then printed out their first picture. "Now... I'm going to give you some instructions on what you need to do and the foods you need to avoid while you're pregnant. Mothers of our kind have it a bit more difficult for some reason than humans. I don't want you hunting until after they're born. The transformation can be risky and put them in jeopardy." He warned as he turned off the machine and she wiped the gel off her tummy.

"Thank you Doctor." Kuon told him as the doctor handed him a folder with all the information they would need.

"No problem at all. Oh and I would like to see you again in a month to check your progress." He told them in a no nonsense tone.

"Am I safe to travel back to Los Angeles?" She asked with worry.

The doctor narrowed his eyes at her. "I prefer you didn't but, if you must... nothing after that. Stay where you are. It's safer that way. I don't want you taking any unnecessary risks."

Kuon nodded in agreement as the doctor left the room. Kuon kissed her temple. "I think he's right Love."

"But Kuon... I really want to go home. I miss Mom." She whined.

Kuon sighed. "Kyoko... She can come stay with us... We can rent a house until they get here. I just want you and the babies safe until they get here." He suggested.

She stared at the floor in defeat. She heard the worry in his voice and she really didn't want to risk the lives of her two new charges just for the sake of wanting to go home. The more she pondered it, the more she became okay with it. "I guess we can stay here for a little while."

Kuon smiled brightly. "Good... We'll start looking for a place tomorrow." He hugged her gently and grabbed her bag. "Now... let's go make your next appointment."

* * *

How on Earth he ever thought he could stalk the pair without them knowing was beyond the Male Alpha. The chihuahua was yapping once again and polluting their air with his stench. _He found us here?_ The couple thought in irritation.

Sho walked quickly to follow then bellowed out to them. "Kyoko!" He lurched forward to grab her and Kuon stood before her protectively. "She's coming home with me."

Kuon laughed. "My wife... isn't going anywhere with you Fuwa." A thoughtful look crossed Kuon's darkened visage and he paused for a long moment. "Did you know there are sharks in the waters around here?" He asked him.

A look of confusion crossed Sho's face. "What do I care about sharks?"

Kuon smirked. "You try to touch my wife again and you will care." Kuon warned in a low even tone.

"You're a celebrity. You wouldn't." Sho hissed.

Kuon narrowed his eyes and hardened his gaze. "I'm a father and a husband first. You try to touch my wife again and you will find out how very little being a celebrity means to me." He growled in a quiet Cain Heelesque manner.

Sho backed away from the fearsome aura and Kuon led Kyoko to their car to take her home.

Sho sat on a little bench in front of the shop where he had approached the couple to intimidate them and pondered just exactly how badly his encounter went. Shivers of fear blazed through his body as he realized just how serious Kuon had been with his veiled threat. He felt as though he had just escaped a very life threatening situation. This would be his first and last encounter with trying to take from a married man. A learning experience that would last him a lifetime. He wasn't completely blinded by stupidity, just a little overwhelmed by jealousy.

* * *

"Kuon... You really shouldn't have threatened him like that. You could get into trouble." She scolded as they headed back to their bungalow to relax and browse the internet for houses.

"Kyoko Love, it wasn't a threat. If anything happens to you or, our babies because of him... they will not find his body. I won't be able to stop myself. You mean the world to me." He took her hand and gently squeezed it as they pulled into their little parking space.

"I love you, Kuon. But, after that... I don't think you'll need to worry about him doing anything anymore." She giggled remembering the terrified look on Sho's face.

Kuon chuckled. "Yeah... He kinda looked like he'd wet himself. Well, that's what he gets for trying to mess with my woman." He kissed her on the cheek then left the car to open her door and escort her into their lodging.

"Who was messing with my daughter..." A deep familiar voice came from the bungalow as the couple entered. Their conversation had been hard to miss when he heard their voices from the convertible.

Kyoko whipped around to follow the direction of the voice and excitedly exclaimed. "Father!" Then leapt into his arms.

Kuu chuckled, hugging her tightly and rubbing soothing little circles on her back. "Now... You two have some explaining to do." He shot the male a penetrating look with an eyebrow raised and head cocked.

* * *

"We can't go back to L.A. yet." Kuon told Kuu as they sat at the table while Kyoko served them tea.

Kuu gave him a pointed look. "And why not?" He asked as he gobbled up another teacake and took a long drink of the hot tea to wash it down.

Kyoko smiled and pulled the little ultrasound photo from the folder on the table in front of them and laid it next to his small plate.

Kuu's eyes went wide. He knew what the picture was as she pointed to the two little bodies. He looked up at the young couple in surprise. "Is that?!"

Kuon nodded as his arm snaked around her waist and smiled brightly.

He looked at the photo again in shock, almost speechless. "Two?" He whispered.

They nodded in confirmation.

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" He asked joyously then narrowed his eyes at them and shot them a serious look. "Did you tell your mother?"

Kyoko smiled. "Of course. Oka-san was the one who found my doctor."

Kuu sighed with relief. He didn't even want to think what Julie would do if she were the last to know about something like this...wait...if Julie already knew...then. "Hey! She knew already? She knew you two were married?" He pouted.

Kuon sighed and shook his head. Kyoko leapt up and wrapped her arms around Kuu's neck. "I'm so sorry Otou-san! We just didn't want Takarada-san to find out and make a big deal out of it!" She told him in tears while Kuon gently rubbed her back.

"Kyoko... It's okay. He's just messing with you." He gave his father a disapproving glare.

Kuu immediately perked up. "It's okay Kyoko. I'm not angry with you. I understand." He pulled her away and kissed her forehead and smiled to show her he was only kidding. "Now... How pregnant are you?" He asked as he sat her down in the chair between him and Kuon.

"We're 2 almost 3 weeks now." She told him as her hand rested on her little belly. "The doctor says he doesn't want me traveling until I give birth, because our kind have difficult pregnancies. He doesn't want me taking any chances." She told him as she flipped through the folder the doctor gave her absentmindedly.

"He's right... Julie had a really hard time with Kuon and..." Kuu had almost let slip how much he knew about Kazu and Saena. A remorseful look fell across his face.

"Dad?" Kuon asked with a bit of worry.

Kuu looked at her thoughtfully and made a decision. "Kyoko..." He took her hand in his. "You know I knew Saena and Kazu..."

Her brow furrowed and she nodded. "You told me before Otousan... Why?"

Kuu sighed deeply and Kuon looked on in confusion. "She and Kazu Misonoi were members of our Kyoto pack before it was disbanded. Kazu was her mate...before he..." He had never told her how her father died or, what had happened. Only that he knew her parents.

Kyoko could feel the lump in her throat. "What are you trying to say Father?"

"Before a hunter killed him." Kuu whispered with his head down in shame. "We tried to save him but..." He told her in guilt. "I'm sorry. We asked Saena to contact us if she ever needed anything but, after we left... we never heard from her again. We thought she would love you as much as Kazu. God Kyoko... I am so sorry." He confessed.

"Did you know about me Kuon?" She asked as she stood and turned her back to the two men.

Kuu leapt up and rushed to her side. "NO! No, he never knew. He was only 4 when we left! We went back to Kyoto when he was 10 to find you but, your mother was gone and no one knew where you were." He explained.

"You came back for me?" She asked in a small voice and a teary smile came to her lips.

Kuon pulled her into his arms and Kuu rubbed her back as he hugged his children. "Of course we came back for you. Had we known... we would have taken you with us when we left the first time." He explained. "I am so sorry Kyoko." He told her in a sad voice.

Kyoko turned in Kuon's arms and looked up at Kuu with a bright smile. "Don't be sorry Father. We're all together now."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

* * *

 _ **Four Weeks:**_

She was miserable. Morning sickness had her on a diet of saltines, water and little bits of cheese. She was so tired, that she felt she was sleeping from sun up to sun down. Her breasts felt like they were on fire, they were so sore. It seemed as though whenever she took a drink of water, she had to pee only minutes later and finally the coup de grace... the mood swings. Every little thing would set her into a fit of tears.

"I thought Kuon and Father were going to join us." Kyoko commented to Julie as they sat in the quiet little outdoor café. Kyoko sipping mint tea and Julie nursing her chamomile.

"Kuu took Kuon shopping." Julie told her with a smile. "How are you feeling today?"

Kyoko sat back in her chair. "A little better. The peppermint tea is really helping; although, some smells really have been getting to me. It's usually the things on the list to avoid the Doctor Kealoha gave to me. Which makes it that much easier to avoid them, I guess." She giggled. "By the way... Thank you for finding him. I really appreciate it and the fact that he knows about our situation helps immensely."

Julie smiled softly and took her hand across the table. "No problem Sweetie. I just wanted you to have an easier time than Saena and I did." She confessed.

Kyoko nodded and took another sip of tea.

"Have you been in contact with your mother?" Julie asked with a bit of hesitation.

Kyoko nodded again and sighed. "I looked her up after Father told me everything that had happened. She couldn't get any time off until next month. She wants to visit..."

Julie gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay with that?"

Kyoko gave her a small smile. "I think so. I have you and Father and Kuon here for me. I'll be okay."

Julie nodded and sighed with relief. "You certainly do."

"So how's my beautiful wife doing?" A deep rich voice, accompanied by a warmth behind her purred into her ear as he kissed her neck.

Her slender hand snaked up around his neck and her fingers curled into his blond locks as she turned slightly and kissed his cheek. "Much better." She smiled. "So, what were you and Father shopping for?" She asked as he sat next to her and Kuu sat next to Julie after kissing her on the top of her head.

"Hmm... It's a surprise that you'll get to see later." He smiled mischievously as he thumbed through the menu. "What's good here?" He asked looking up from the menu at Kuu.

"Everything." Kuu told him.

Kuon snorted. "Of course... Why don't you order for us Dad." He told him not wanting to bother with it.

Kuu scoffed. "Get your own food."

Quite a bit of food was ordered by the two men as the flustered waiter quickly scribbled down their culinary desires. "Are you sure you want this much?" He asked.

They both laughed. Kuu had his appetite and Kuon's was half that of Kuu's after their wedding night. Julie and Kyoko just shook their heads and continued their girl conversations as the boys carried on with theirs.

* * *

It was beautiful. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, two-story, sunken living room, chef's kitchen, backyard was a private beach and the perfect amount of room for four adults and two little ones on the way.

"Well?" His deep rich voice caressed her ears for a response. "What do you think?"

Kyoko was awestruck. The house was perfect. "So, we're going to rent this one?"

Kuu cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh... Actually, it's a wedding gift for you two from me and Julie." He said sheepishly with a boyish grin.

"It's ours?" She was feeling a little woozy now. How could anyone spend this much money on a gift? Everything was spinning and the world went dark.

"Kyoko!" Kuon caught her in his arms and carried her to their new 2nd floor bedroom at the end of the hall and lay her on their comfortable new mattress that was covered in soft thin sheets.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kuu asked.

"Yeah, but expect a long lecture on excess when she wakes up." He chuckled as he made himself comfortable on the rattan chair next to their King-sized bed.

"I think your mother and I can handle it." Kuu laughed as he opened the French doors to the bedroom to let the cool afternoon breeze in. "I'm going to start dinner while your mother unpacks our things. Call me if you two need anything."

Kuon nodded. "Thanks for everything Dad."

Kuu shook his head. "No Son... Thank you for catching her. She's where she belongs now." He smiled and gently shut the bedroom door.

* * *

"That long huh?" Mark asked in awe. He couldn't believe that those two had been dancing around each other for the amount of time it took them.

Yukihito chuckled. "It was a living hell to watch them."

Kuu laughed. "I can imagine."

Julie just shook her head as she browsed the internet on her laptop for baby items that she was planning on buying for her future grandbabies.

"Have you already told Takarada-san?" Yashiro questioned as he sipped his tea.

"We can wait to tell the kidnapper. He doesn't need to know right now." Julie commented offhandedly as she browsed to another page and added more to her shopping cart.

Kuu sighed.

Mark looked at her in surprise. "Kidnapper?"

Kuu nodded. "She's still pissed he took Kuon to Japan with him when he was 15."

Yukihito silently observed.

"Of course I am! He took 7 years of my baby away from me!" She clicked a little harder on the mouse pad than intended.

Kuu raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright... That's all done now. We've got him back and more. If he hadn't gone to Japan... Our little Kyoko wouldn't be here right now."

Julie looked up in surprise at the revelation. "Kuu... You're absolutely right! I really didn't think of it that way and we certainly wouldn't be expecting two new little additions to the family." She smiled softly.

Yukihito squealed. "Why didn't anyone tell me this?! Is this why he wanted time off?"

Kuu nodded. "Kyoko isn't going to be able to travel until they get here. She's a high risk pregnancy." Yukihito didn't need to know why she was and her manager Mark already knew. Keep it in the pack, was the saying. "You do realize that in order for me to get him that much time off... I will have to tell Takarada-san..."

* * *

In a tall building, in downtown Tokyo, an eccentrically dressed gentleman in his 50's went into a sneezing fit. "Whooh! Must be winter allergies." He commented while rubbing his nose.

* * *

She slowly awakened to the calming scent of the man whose arms she was wrapped in and the delicious scent of dinner wafting up from the kitchen. She snuggled deeper into him and softly hummed in approval of her position. His arms tightened around her and his deep voice lightly chuckled.

"All better now?" The words caressed her ears.

She nodded. "You know... You really could have warned me." Her voice was warm and mischievous.

He sighed a little. "I know, but Mom and Dad made me promise. It was their gift to us. They would have given us the house regardless." He was gently rubbing tiny circles on her back as he told her.

"Do we need to get our stuff from the bungalow?" She asked quietly into his shirt.

He shook his head and pulled her on top of him. "Na... Dad and I took care of that this afternoon. Mom brought some of your stuff from LA too." He told her as he was nibbling on her neck.

She giggled and his stomach growled. "Hungry?"

"Yeah... We better go down there before they come up here." He chuckled then rolled over with her and kissed her as she squealed.

"Kuon! I thought you were hungry?" She laughed playfully. "Mmm..." He kissed her before she could say anything else.

"I am..." He looked at her with his lusty Emperor of the Night look then nipped the swell of her breast.

 _ **KNOCK...KNOCK...**_

"Hey you two... Dinner's ready." Julie snickered as they went completely silent and red faced.

"Be out in a bit Mother!" Kyoko called out with a slightly embarrassed tone.

Kuon cleared his throat. "Guess we better get freshened up." He chuckled as he pecked her on the cheek and rolled off the bed to head to their bathroom.

"Alright Sweetie. Oh! Yukihito and Mark are here too." Julie added then made her way back to the living room shaking her head at all the cute little noises she heard as the couple had been trying to be quiet.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

* * *

 _ **Eight Weeks**_

Kyoko stood in front of the bedroom mirror examining how she looked from the side. She was only eight weeks pregnant and already starting to show. Julie had taken her out yesterday for maternity shopping. She was told she would definitely need new, more comfortable clothing to wear and she couldn't agree more. The clothing she had were getting tight around the belly and her bras were already getting too small, not that she was complaining about the latter part.

"You look perfect Sweetheart..." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her and tenderly placed little kisses on the crook of her neck. "Are you just about ready for your appointment?"

She smiled and nodded as she placed a caressing hand on his cheek and turned a bit to kiss him back. "Almost ready." She giggled. "I can't believe I'm already showing." She looked at their image in the mirror again.

Kuon gently rubbed her little belly and whispered possessively. "Mine."

She giggled again as she placed her hands on his. "They're our boys." She corrected him.

His eyebrow shot up and he cocked his head. "Hmm? Boys? Why not girls?" He asked with a smirk.

She looked up thoughtfully. "Hmm... Just a hunch." A hunch from a dream that she had a few nights ago. "One will have blond hair and green eyes like his daddy and the other will have black hair and gold eyes like mine." She smiled sweetly.

"Well then, I look forward to meeting them both Love, but we should make sure to pick names for both girls and boys to be safe. I'm pretty sure we don't want to name a son Hikari or, have a daughter named Ryuu." He chuckled. He absolutely adored his strange little wife and Alfa female.

"Oh! Can we stop at the bookstore and get some baby books on the way home?" She asked excitedly.

He smiled and nodded. "How about we get some lunch while we're at it?" He suggested. "I'm already feeling a bit hungry.

She looked at her watch. "Sounds good. We should probably hurry." She squirmed out of his hold and slipped on her shoes.

* * *

The two managers sat in a comfortable silence after the long day and night that they had experienced. They had to endure the grueling task of clearing their charges schedules for the next year. Amazingly enough Yashiro had far fewer problems with it than Mark.

Yashiro sighed deeply. "Glad that's over."

Mark nodded in agreement. "I wish I would have been able to get her out of everything." Mark lamented.

"Who wouldn't let Kyoko-chan off?" Yashiro was surprised. She was the one giving birth after all.

Mark sighed in frustration. "The recording company still wants their due. Well... At least she doesn't have any tours or, concerts. I almost wasn't able to relieve her from her modeling jobs. If it hadn't been for Julie... Ugh, I don't even want to think about how hard it would have been."

Yashiro commiserated. "Well, at least Kuu set up a recording studio in one of the spare rooms for her. I guess that will come in handy now."

"Thank goodness for that. If she was just starting out... they would have never agreed to it. At least now all she has to do is write it, play the music in segments, record the vocals and send it in. They said they'll do the rest." Mark told him with relief. "The sooner she gets this album done... The sooner she can start her leave. I hope she agrees."

Yashiro laughed. "If anything, Kyoko-chan will feel guilty about it."

Mark nodded in agreement. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

Lory Takarada sat in his office pouting and planning. Indeed he had been upset that LoveMe Patients Zero and One had not told them of their elopement, but to leave out the not so small fact the LoveMe #1 was pregnant with twins?! Really?! Kuon had finally called him and let him know and had forced him to agree not to make a complete spectacle of it, because of Kyoko's delicate condition. Under no circumstances was he allowed to stress her out in any way.

"Well... I understand why." He sighed to himself. "That doesn't mean we can't go visit though." He smiled slyly as he picked up the phone to call his personal pilot. "A week should do it." He giggled.

"A week should do what Ojiichan?" Maria asked as she entered his office on her mechanical tarantula.

Lory looked up in surprise. "Ah... How would you like to go visit your Onee-san?"

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

He nodded. "She won't be able to travel for awhile."

"Why not?" She asked out of curiosity.

Lory smirked. "She's going to have twins. The doctor told her she couldn't travel until they were born." He explained and Maria exploded in excitement.

"Ojii-chan! We have to go buy stuff for the babies before we leave then!" Shopping... Maria's second favorite hobby.

"Of course my dear." He told her as he began straightening his desk so they could leave. "Why don't you go tell the driver and take Sebastian with you?"

"Yea!" She giggled as she skipped out to carry on her new assignment.

* * *

Kuon was impressed with their doctor, the man was keeping a very close watch over his wife and future babies. Today was another ultrasound and more blood work to make sure that she and the babies were staying healthy and moving along in development as they were supposed to.

"Now for some important decisions you need to think about." Dr. Kealoha smiled gently at her and patted her hand, then handed her a little booklet. "I need you and Kuon to discuss this."

They looked at him with curiosity. "A c-section?" Kyoko asked.

He nodded. "Since you and your babies are a high risk and twins of our kind are extremely rare, I would suggest one when it comes time. Mothers of our kind have a variety of problems during labor and for the safety of the twins and your safety... I believe it would be for the best. However, with any surgery comes risk and this is why I suggest that you and your husband discuss it before making any firm decisions on the matter." He explained.

Kuon nodded in understanding. "Thank you Dr. Kealoha. We will." He kissed Kyoko's temple as she thumbed through the little booklet then agreed.

"Very good. Are there any questions you may have?" He asked.

Kyoko turned and looked up at Kuon then blushed fiercely. "Um... Doctor?"

The older gentleman noticed her complexion and chuckled. "Ah... Young love... Of course you will be fine. You are permitted to have normal relations."

Kuon blushed and Kyoko nodded shakily. "Uh... Um... Thank you." She squeaked.

"You're very welcome my dear. Now I would like to see you again in 4 weeks and keep doing what you're doing." He smiled at the couple and left the room.

Kuon chuckled then kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you asked that question. I was afraid I would sound like a sex crazed animal."

She blushed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Ugh... Are you saying that I am?" She giggled.

"No Love... Just saying the question is different when it comes from a guy." He gave her a mischievous grin as he gathered her bag and led her out of the exam room so they could make her next appointment.


	40. Chapter 40

**The song I do not own is Sleepsong by Secret Garden 8)**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty**

* * *

 _ **12 Weeks**_

"I don't know... We've been discussing this for a month and we're no closer to making a decision. It's risky." He told her with worry filling his tone.

Kyoko sighed. "Kuon dear, I'm fully aware of the risks. That's why the doctor wanted us to discuss it. It's risky if I don't. Wouldn't you agree?"

He knew she was right. "Alright... We'll do it your way, but the second I think you're in danger..." He conceded, but only after an extensive amount of convincing from both his parents and his mother-in-law. Alpha children were not easily carried and given birth to. They were absolute hell on the mother if proper precautions weren't taken.

She smiled brightly at the decision they had finally come to regarding the C-section and hugged him tightly. "Darling... We'll be fine." She kissed his cheek.

"Good... Now finish your lunch." He commanded reveling in the fact that he was the one nagging about meals now, instead of her.

* * *

"So Mrs. Hizuri, have you and your husband come to a decision on what we discussed?" Dr. Kealoha asked.

She looked up at Kuon as he stood next to the exam table where she had been sitting. He nodded to her. She smiled brightly. "Yes Doctor. We've decided to go with the C-section."

He nodded and sighed with relief. "Good, good. It's for the best. It will be a lot less stressful on you and the babies. I'm going to give you a list of websites and some pamphlets on what exercises you can do to strengthen those muscles beforehand to make your recovery easier when the time comes."

She gave him a confused look. "Do I need to start doing them now?"

He nodded. "Yes, it would help if you started as soon as possible." He thumbed through her file. "Let's see... You should also try eating a bit more protein and a bit more fruit with vitamin C. I'll give you a list of safe protein drinks if you're having issues eating that much meat. Otherwise you are doing very well. I will see you again in 4 more weeks." He smiled as he stood to leave the room. "Don't forget to make your next appointment." He smiled and left the room.

The head nurse entered moments later. "Ah Mrs. Hizuri, here's the information Dr. Kealoha had for you and let's see..." She pondered as her fingers danced across her little notepad computer in her hands. "He said 4 weeks? Here we go. Oh, you will be getting another ultrasound to check progress. Did you want to find out the sex of the twins?" She asked with a gentle smile.

Kyoko and Kuon both smiled and nodded after silently agreeing with each other.

"Very good then." She took a pen and a small card from her pocket and wrote the information down for them. "We will see you in 4 weeks."

"Thank you.." Kuon told her as she left the room.

Kyoko giggled. "Kuon..." She whispered. "We get to see them again next month."

He kissed her temple. "We sure do my Queen."

* * *

"Is that the new music?" Kuon asked as she took the disk from the envelope the courier at the door gave her.

Kyoko smiled and nodded. "I can finally add the lyrics...Then I send it back to them and I'll be done until next year." She told him excitedly.

He smiled gently and kissed her temple. "Just don't over-do it." He warned as she walked back to her studio.

"Yeah, yeah... I know." She told him as she went through the door and shut it behind her. "Now let's start this." She whispered as she put the disc in.

 _ **One Hour Later:**_

Kyoko poked her head out the door and called for him. "Kuon! Could you come here and help me with this?" Her voice sounded a little frustrated and whiny.

He smirked and set the book he had been reading down. "What'cha need Baby?" He asked as he went to her.

"I just need a good ear and someone that can push a button." She growled.

Kuon sighed. "Calm down..." He said softly as he rubbed her back. He had a hunch that hormones had a hand in her mood. "I'll help."

"Sorry... Thank you." She said meekly as he kissed her again and they entered her studio.

She explained what she needed him to do and entered the recording booth. She nodded, he did as she had instructed and he felt her song wrap around him and caress his ears.

 _"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_

 _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_  
 _With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_  
 _And may you need never to banish misfortune_  
 _May you find kindness in all that you meet_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_  
 _To guide you each step of the way_  
 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_  
 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness_  
 _Be loved in return to the end of your days_  
 _Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_  
 _I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_  
 _To guide you each step of the way_  
 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_  
 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..._ "

He sat in awe of his little wife's talent at the moment. For him, it was undeniably the most beautiful thing to ever grace his ears. He pressed the button ending the recording and gave her a thumb's up. "God Kyoko... That was beautiful." He told her breathlessly.

She blushed. As much as he had said it before and she had been complimented on her talent, she still felt a bit embarrassed when told. "Thank you... I wrote it for our babies." She smiled as she rubbed her little tummy as she stood before him.

Kuon pulled her to him by her waist and kissed her belly before standing. "I think they will love their Mommy's gift." He hugged her gently and rested his cheek on her little belly. "Hungry?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Good, because I'm starving. Let's go see if Dad will let us help with dinner." His stomach growled and she giggled.

* * *

Dishes were done, leftovers were stored and Kyoko and Julie were sitting on the patio enjoying their tea while Kuu and Kuon were surfing. The sun was finally setting and the view was spectacular as she watched her husband and her father-in-law ride the bubbling waves that looked as though they were extinguishing the fire of the sun.

Kyoko giggled at the thought of how ancient people actually believed that the ocean put out the fire of the sun. She could see now how they could think that without proper knowledge.

Julie looked at her in curiosity. "Hmm?"

Kyoko explained what she found amusing and Julie agreed. "You're right. I never really thought of that." She smiled. "Oh... How is your recording coming along?" She asked.

Kyoko shifted to a more comfortable position on her lounge chair. "I think I'll have it all done in a few days. I know it'll be done before Maria and Lory get here though."

Julie raised an eyebrow. "So the kidnapper is going to show his face?" She growled a cute growl.

Kyoko laughed. "It's alright Mom. He's only visiting." She reassured her.

"Well, I'll make sure to keep an eye on him. He tends to cause trouble wherever he goes. I don't want him messing with my children while he's here." Julie warned.

Kyoko gave her a confused look. "You really think he would do that now that Kuon and I are together?" It worried her a bit.

"He absolutely would..." Julie told her with finality as she took another sip of her tea.

Kuon and Kuu smirked at each other with a mischievous look in their eyes as they walked from the shore, dripping wet to their women. Kuu shook his wet hair at Julie and Kuon sat on the lounge between Kyoko's legs and leaned his wet body onto her. The girls squealed and giggled at their antics.

"Kuon, get up! You're making me all wet!" Kyoko squealed.

Julie pushed Kuu away and giggled as she rose from her seat and dragged him into the house. "Let's get you dried off, Lover-boy."

Kuon turned a bit and looked at Kyoko with his lusty Emperor of the Night and grinned. " **Am** I now?" He purred as his hand lightly brushed up her thigh and his lips nipped at her waist.

She shivered with delight and let out a soft little moan. "Kuon... Uh... We can't do that out here." Her voice was breathy and filled with lust after the little pet and nip he provided on her sensitive skin.

He gently put her bathing suit cover-up back into place and stood. "Well then..." He started as he picked her up. "I guess we'll continue this in a less open location." He smiled mischievously as he hoisted her into his arms like a child and wrapped her legs around his waist, then carried her to their bedroom.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

* * *

It had only taken her a week to polish and record the songs for her new album. The sense of accomplishment was elating. She twirled out of the recording booth with glee and copied the album on two memory cards for safe keeping. She practically skipped into Kuon's office looking for an envelope. Kuon chuckled at his wife's exceedingly good mood.

"You look really happy. What's up?" He asked as she spun around and kissed his cheek.

She held up the memory card. "I'm finally done." She told him with a big smile. "And... I copied an extra... If you want it."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he sat before her at his desk. "You know I do. I love your music." He looked up at her. "So when does the courier get here?"

She looked up in deep thought. "Hmm... I still need to call Mark to let him know so he can pick it up and deliver it to the producer." She went quiet for a moment and seemed a little hesitant to continue.

"What's on your mind Sweetie?" He asked with a little concern.

"Well... Mark mentioned a couple of days ago that Lilium is looking for a model for their maternity line." She told him in a small voice.

Kuon smiled at her gently. "Kyoko... As long as you aren't traveling, I don't mind. After all, you need to keep your image out there for people to remember you."

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "I promise, no traveling. Mark already told them if they wanted me it would have to be here in Oahu." She added to reassure him.

"They agreed?" He asked in surprise.

She nodded with a big grin. "They really wanted me."

He chuckled. "I am so proud of you Baby." He hugged her tightly. "Congratulations. When do you start?"

"They want me to come in for some test shots next week." She informed him. "You want to come with me?"

He stood, kissed her cheek and hugged her again. "Of course. Now go call Mark and let him know." He told her and he playfully slapped her backside as she left.

* * *

It felt good to get out and be doing something, even if it was a brief little modeling job. Well... maybe not so little. Lilium had decided that she was the perfect face for their maternity line and wanted to keep her with the option to extend her contract after her delivery to their evening wear selection. They had enthusiastically agreed to the terms her agent Mark, had set forth concerning her not being able to travel. What made the deal even better was the fact that her husband, the Kuon Hizuri, was willing to be her partner in some of the shots where they needed a male background model.

She let out a deep sigh when a particular thought had occurred to her. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him as they sipped their drinks and snacked.

He looked at her in surprise. "About?"

"You took this time off to spend with me and I've been working. I... I'm so sorry. I've been so selfish. I didn't even think about it." She was starting to feel really guilty about spending their off time working.

Kuon chuckled. "Sweetheart... It's alright. Besides, they only want you for a few days out of the entire year that I get to spend with you and..." He leaned in and placed a little kiss on her nose. "I get to go with you." He smiled brightly and leaned back to sip his coffee.

She sighed with relief. "Thank you Kuon."

"No problem Love." He told her and placed his hand upon hers.

She looked down at their hands and noticed the time on her watch. "Oh! I'm cooking tonight. We better get going. There's a few things I need to pick up." She reminded him as she started to gather her bag and stand.

"Okay... I guess you will need the extra time considering you're cooking for me and Dad." He smirked. "Are you going to let me help this time?" He asked as he tossed the tip on the table for their server.

She rolled her eyes. At least he wasn't as bad as Julie in the cooking department. "You can help prep." She giggled when he playfully pumped his fist.

* * *

Kyoko's agent Mark Brody, was beside himself this morning. First, he had been contacted by Julie Hizuri and thoroughly chewed out for letting Kyoko steamroll him into allowing her to work, then he received an equally delightful call from Kuu, explaining to him the finer points of not allowing Kyoko to overwork herself while pregnant with his grandchildren. It was only 11am and he already felt the need for a dry martini after wrangling with yet another offer for his client and trying to explain her circumstances.

"She's going to need a nanny when she has the twins." He chuckled wryly as he thought about how full her schedule was going to be not even two months after she's scheduled to give birth. Thus another task for him had been born. He whipped out his phone and dialed his contact for this particular task and began the process of looking for nanny candidates. He would bring up the subject later. The pool that he had to choose from would be a small one considering they would need to be of their kind and they would also need the approval of the parents and grandparents, which reminded him of another call he needed to make in his rapidly growing queue of calls to make.

Mark hung up his phone and dialed Julie's number to inform her of his idea and get her input. Thankfully, she enthusiastically agreed on the need and gave him several suggestions which coincidentally, matched some of the names on his list, giving him cause to cross out the others that weren't mentioned and finally... His call to his client herself.

"Hello, Kyoko?" He asked. "I've got a few things I need to run by you before I call the potential jobs back."

"Mark... You know I can't do much until the twins are born." She reminded him.

"Oh... No, no. It's nothing like that. I just gathered a few nanny candidates for you at the recommendation of Julie." He told her quickly.

She was silent on the other end for a long moment. "Mark... I'll have to think about that and get back to you."

"Alright. I sent the album off with the courier today. It should arrive in LA tomorrow morning. The producer to _**Tribal**_ told me the scenes you'll be writing the music for will be sent to you as soon as the CG is complete and polished and you have an interview with _**Who's Now!**_ next Monday, to promote _**Tribal**_ and your new album. They'll be stopping by the house at around 11am. Don't forget you have your appointment with Dr. Kealoha on Wednesday." He reminded her.

"Thank you Mark." She told him.

"Oh! Do I need to contact your stylist for the interview?" Mark asked quickly.

Kyoko thought for a moment. "No... I think Mom will want to do everything that day. I don't want her to feel left out. She didn't get to do the wedding, so I should probably let her do at least this much." He could hear the smile in her voice.

Mark chuckled. "Alright... I'll let Carolyn know that she doesn't have to clear her schedule."

"Alright... Thank you again Mark. I will see you on Monday?" She asked as the conversation came to an end.

"See you then." He ended the call and made a few other calls that would end his business for the rest of the day.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

* * *

 _ **16 Weeks:**_

* * *

They were still reeling from the news clearly depicted on the ultrasound. Kyoko felt faint and Kuon was beaming like a supernova.

"It's actually very common Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri, to miss something like this in the beginning of the pregnancy." Dr. Kealoha informed them as he measured each of the infants on the screen. "As you see here." He paused and pointed. "You have a set of identical male twins and a fraternal female on this side." He made a little circle around each infant in red on the paused screen and printed the photo out. "Congratulations. Now, I will recommend that you take it easy and keep taking your prenatal vitamins. Your diet and weight gain looks good and make sure to get plenty of rest." He instructed. "I will see you back here in 4 weeks." He smiled as he handed them the photos he had printed out and left the room.

Kuon picked her up after she cleaned the gel off her belly and straightened her clothes and spun her around, showering her with kisses. Kuon chuckled lightheartedly and kissed her again before setting her back down. "I love you."

Kyoko was in a daze before he told her he loved her and the news of the precious cargo she carried finally sunk in. "Kuon... There's three." She whispered breathlessly. "There's three. What do we do?" She worried her lower lip and felt a bit woozy.

He stroked her cheek gently and stared into her eyes with sincerity. "I guess we just have to buy three of everything." His playfulness pulled her out of her worried state and she swatted him on the chest.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Let's go home. We still have Maria-chan and Takarada-san coming in for dinner."

* * *

Mark had finally finished. All he had left on Kyoko's schedule were her two modeling shoots for Lilium, her interview and finally, her two songs for the movie soundtrack and she would be done until at least three months after she gave birth. He flopped onto his sofa after she shot her an email with all of the details. Yes, the next two weeks would be a bit busy, but after that his only job would be to keep her in the public eye. He didn't want her dropping off into the ether while she was pregnant, it would be career suicide.

Sadly as soon as his eyes shut for a little nap his phone began to buzz again. He sat up and grabbed it quickly off the coffee table, saw the caller ID and sighed.

"This is Mark, what did you need Kuu?" He sighed, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"You know why I called Mark... Why are you keeping her so busy? You know she needs rest." Kuu scolded.

"Kuu, I'm only doing what she has asked and it's no more than what she can handle. Besides, it's only for two more weeks and then a few interviews here and there to keep her in the public eye. You know a year away can be detrimental to her career." Mark explained and warned.

Kuu sighed. "Yeah, I know." Of course he knew. Julie had given him an earful over it only moments ago. The only reason he was able to scold Mark at the moment was because she was in a dressing room trying on a few things. "Just make sure she doesn't overdo it." Kuu reminded him.

"Got it Boss. Oh, has she interviewed those nannies on the list I sent her yet?" Mark asked as an afterthought.

"Yeah... We have a couple of appointments for that tomorrow after the interview." Kuu told him.

"Very well. Just let me know if there's anything else you need and I'll take care of it." They ended the call with Kuu hiding the phone call from Julie and Mark flopping back on the sofa to return to his long needed nap.

* * *

Kuu and Julie sat in joyous shock at the new development. Kuu chuckled. "When it rains it pours." He commented happily as he looked at the new ultrasound of his three grandchildren. This type of pregnancy was exceedingly rare for their kind; needless to say, Kyoko was going to be fawned over and pampered to the point of frustration by anyone that recognized her as a pack member or, an alpha.

Julie looked over at her new daughter in law and smiled brightly. "Kyoko... What are you doing?" She asked as she watched the girl prepared the evening meal. Julie's voice had a tinge of sickeningly sweetness to it. Kuu looked up a bit worried and got the hint. He motioned to Kuon and the men took over forcing her to sit next to Julie at the counter.

"But... I just wanted to cook tonight." Kyoko whined a bit, feeling a little put out.

Kuon leaned over the counter and kissed her forehead. "No Dear. It's too much cooking. Dad and I will take care of it." He assured her and gave her a look that kept her in her seat.

Kyoko sighed in resignation. "Fine... But you have to let me at least help next time."

Kuon nodded. "Alright, next time." He agreed.

"Kyoko, have you looked through those nanny candidates?" Julie asked to occupy Kyoko while the men prepared dinner.

"Yeah, we're interviewing two tomorrow if you want to sit in." Kyoko told her with a tone that told Julie that she wasn't happy about it.

"Perfect, we can go shopping for the babies after." Julie told her excitedly. Kuu and Kuon sighed in relief. Julie and Kyoko had each other for shopping buddies for tomorrow after her work and the nanny interviews.

* * *

"Onee-sama!" Maria squealed as she flung her small body into Kyoko's arms and hugged tightly, then quickly pulled away. "Sorry! I almost squished the baby!" Maria apologized in a panic.

Kyoko giggled. "It's okay Maria-chan. They're safe. You didn't hurt them." Kyoko told her with a gentle smile.

"Them?" Maria and Lory asked together.

Kuon laughed. Kyoko nodded. "Yep. Two boys and a girl." Kyoko answered.

"We just found out this morning. We initially thought it was just two, but the ultrasound picked up an identical boy that had been hiding." Kuon added with pride.

Lory was flabbergasted. "Well, you two certainly don't do anything by halves. Do you?... By the way, I'm very upset with both of you." Lory groused.

Kyoko looked at the floor a bit ashamed, she knew what was coming. Kuon just rolled his eyes.

"How could you two just run away and get married without letting anyone know? And you young lady..." He pointed at Kyoko. "You have a graduation that is in order." He smiled gently and pulled the shocked young woman in for a hug. "I am so proud of you."

Kyoko looked up at him and smiled beautifully.

"Have you told your brothers yet? About the babies, I mean." Lory reminded her.

Kyoko's eyes went wide. She had completely forgotten to tell them. She had been so completely swamped with her schedule and everything else, she had forgotten to tell five of the most important men in her life aside from Kuon and Kuu. She gasped at the error and quickly left for the bedroom she shared with Kuon. "Sorry... I'll be right back." She called back to excuse herself, leaving the others to laugh and catch up while she called her 'brothers' to tell them the news.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

* * *

 _ **20 Weeks:**_

As exhausting as it had been to have Lory and Maria visiting it had been quite fun. She had really missed her little Imōuto and apparently Maria had missed her. Kyoko was in her twentieth week of pregnancy, she had finally finished with the music for the movie and she was finally finished with her photo-shoots for the maternity line. They had used the shoot to model clothes for a much later term pregnancy than she actually was. Kyoko knew from browsing the internet that her belly was almost big enough now to be mistaken for a full term pregnancy at twenty weeks. It somewhat depressed her. She felt enormous.

Kuon sat on the sofa next to her, pulled her feet into his lap and began to rub them. She groaned. "Everything okay Love?" He asked in a silken tone.

She sighed deeply. "I feel so big." She grumbled.

He chuckled then pulled her into his lap and kissed her cheek. "You... You are still my tiny little wife." He told her and kissed her nose. "You have three babies in you and you look absolutely stunningly gorgeous." He told her as he kissed her neck and she giggled trying to gently push him away.

"Kuon..." Her voice was thick and lusty.

"Hey kiddies!" Kuu chimed as he walked into the house, surprising the pair. "How did the appointment go?"

Kyoko bounded off of Kuon's lap like she wasn't pregnant and carrying three children. Kuon chuckled and Julie laughed at the couple, then swatted Kuu on the shoulder.

"You shouldn't do that Kuu." She scolded.

Kuu pouted. "What? I was just asking."

Julie rolled her eyes, then whispered in his ear. _"Darling... We are early and they were having a private moment when we came home."_

Kuu's eyes went wide. "Oh...Oh sorry." He stammered then smirked.

Kyoko stood and straightened her clothing. "The babies are doing great." She announced while rubbing her belly. She squealed with surprise when Kuon pulled her back into his lap.

Julie sat next to the couple on the sofa. "Kyoko have you picked the nanny yet?"

Kyoko hung her head and sighed. "No... I can't seem to bring myself to pick yet."

"Why ever not?" Julie asked incredulously.

Kuon looked at his mother and explained. "Mom... Kyoko seems to think she'll be a bad mother if she leaves the children to be cared for by others."

Kuu smiled softly at her and patted her on the back, then sat next to Julie. "Kyoko... You won't be a bad mother for that. Everyone needs a little help with just one baby and you and Kuon will have three. There's nothing wrong with having a nanny. Just think of them as your helper. Trust me, you'll be thankful for that help later."

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly.

"Of course Love." Kuon told her as he rubbed tiny circles on her back, comforting her, then kissing her cheek.

* * *

Kuon was awakened in the middle of the night by a strange feeling on his side. It felt like something moving and poking him. He looked down in the darkness and smiled. Kyoko rolled to her side away from him and sighed softly in her sleep as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on belly. He stayed like that for an hour resting his head next to hers and feeling his babies roll and kick as his wife slept soundly, while he grinned like a madman at the event. It was the first time he had felt them and he would never forget it. He drifted back to sleep once the activity had died down and dreamt of his little sprites.

* * *

Kyoko awakened early the next morning and snuggled into Kuon, with him gently caressing her belly from behind and nuzzling her neck. She felt relaxed and rested, but also had the itchy feeling of the desire to shift to her wolf form. It had been almost five months since her last hunt and it was starting to get to her. She wasn't sure how she was going to last another four. She sighed deeply.

"What's wrong Babe?" Kuon asked as his lips trailed from her ear to her shoulder.

She gave a little frustrated, yet turned on whimper. "It's been so long since we've gone on a hunt." She sighed.

He had remembered what his father and the obstetrician had told him about the danger of her hunting in her condition and decided to take Kuu's advice on distracting her. "I know." He kissed her neck on one of her most sensitive spots as his hand gently trailed to her hip and caressed down to her inner-thigh. "We'll go together once it's safe."

She turned her head to look into his eyes and he kissed her cheek. "You haven't gone either?"

He gave a small shake of his head as his hand continued to rub her leg. "Why would I go when you can't go with me?"

She gave him a small smile, turned a little and pulled him to her. "Oh Kuon... Thank you. I love you." She whispered before pulling him to kiss her. She gently nibbled on his lip and his velvety tongue caressed hers as they deepened their morning kiss. She turned on her back as his lips trailed from her mouth, to her chin, to her neck and slowly made their way down to her supple, silk covered peaks. He nibbled and sucked through the soft material as his hands trailed up, bunching her nightgown up to remove it with her squirming and arching her back to help him.

She hissed as his warm mouth returned to her overly sensitive breasts and lavished them with attention. He narrowed his lusty eyes at her and chuckled lightly. "Do you like that my Queen?" He whispered.

She moaned and tangled her fingers in his soft blond locks. "Mmhmm." She answered in her aroused haze.

"Good..." He whispered as his talented lips trailed down, nipping, licking, gently sucking and kissing its way past her swollen belly, to her hips, then leaving several tiny love-bites on her inner-thighs as she squirmed in anticipation, occasionally grazing the moistness of her femininity causing her to buck her hips eagerly. "Not yet Love." He whispered.

She moaned. "Please Kuon..." She pleaded.

He remained silent as his tongue teased and his ears tingled with her soft moans. Her heady scent wrapped around his brain as his lips caressed and sucked more firmly on the little pearl of pleasure that lay hidden in his wife.

"More..." She whined as her erotic scent of pleasure filled his nostrils. He took one last long taste then sat up and freed himself. She whimpered in disapproval when he stopped, but yelped in pleasure when he gripped her thighs and pulled her to him, then quickly sheathed himself in her warmth.

He groaned at the glorious feeling. It had been weeks since they had been able to get enough alone time to make love, but it was so worth the wait. He didn't care if anyone heard them right now and neither did she. They just wanted to revel in the feel of it. The dark, warm, silky feel of their rhythm as they brought each other to the edge of ecstasy and over that cliff. "You feel so good." He groaned as she joined in, meeting him with each thrust.

"Kuon... faster...I" She begged as she came closer to the edge.

He obeyed her command, nearing his own edge, fighting to prolong the feeling. Her screams of pleasure finally pulled him over the edge with her and sent shocks of bliss up and down his spine. He collapsed next to her as they giggled and showered each other with kisses.

"Thank you Kuon..." She whispered as she nuzzled into his bare chest.

He chuckled as he stroked her soft locks and gave her a quick peck on the nose. "Anytime My Love." He kissed her again. "Feeling better now?" He asked as he searched her golden eyes for the stress that was there before they began.

She nodded silently. "You know... You can go hunting without me if you need to." She told him in a quiet voice.

He shook his head. "No... I don't want to go without you. I can wait."

She smiled and burrowed into him a little closer. "Thank you Kuon. I love you."

He kissed her crown and caressed her back. "I love you too." He smiled and they drifted back to sleep in the early hours of dawn.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter Forty-Four**_

* * *

 _ **24 Weeks:**_

She awakened mid-morning feeling a bit worn down. At 24 weeks with triplets, her body was tiring quickly. She didn't want them born too early, but the wait was getting tedious with the heat of summer and the extra weight of the babies. She had been having Braxton Hicks contractions to top it off, at least she hoped that's what it was. They would find out at the doctor's appointment today.

Kyoko sighed deeply.

"Everything okay?" Kuon asked with concern.

She nodded. "Just a little tired and really hungry for some reason. I know I just had a big breakfast but this is getting ridiculous." She grumbled.

Kuon chuckled. "Maybe you're carrying a miniature Otousan." He suggested in jest.

A look of horror crossed her face. "Don't even joke about that." She rolled her eyes.

"Will you have time to have lunch with me after the appointment or, did you have to be home right away to go to your yoga class with Mom?" He asked as he rubbed the small of her back while they waited for the doctor to come in.

"We have time." She smiled brightly. "I will always have time for you Kuon." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Kyoko... Kuon. How are we doing today?" Dr. Kealoha asked as he swept into the room and began washing his hands.

"Good so far... I think." Kyoko told him.

He looked at her pensively and examined her chart. "Did you have any questions?" He looked up at her and Kuon.

She sighed and looked at Kuon. "Well... I think I've been having contractions, but I'm not sure."

Dr. Kealoha pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. He seemed a bit worried. "How about you describe them for me."

"Well. It feels like muscle cramps. It gets really tight right along here." She showed him along her lower belly. "and sometimes it really hurts."

He raised an eyebrow. "How steady are they?" He asked with concern.

She looked up and tapped her chin in thought. "Probably once or, twice a day. Usually for about an hour." She told him.

"When it happens... are they regular or, erratic?" He asked, writing something down.

"I don't know... They seem pretty regular." She answered, beginning to get a little concerned. Kuon was starting to worry too. She hadn't told him this part.

"Kyoko... I want you to change into this. I want to examine you." He told her as he gave her a gown. "I'll be back in shortly with Nurse Hannah." He left the room.

Kyoko began to disrobe.

"Kyoko? Love, why didn't you tell me any of this?" He was truly concerned.

She sighed. "Because I didn't think they were real contractions. I thought they were the fake ones and I didn't want you to worry." She told him as she donned the robe and he helped her back onto the examination table.

Minutes later the doctor entered with the nurse, washed his hands and put on his sterile gloves. The nurse helped Kyoko into the stirrups and Kuon stood next to her, holding her hand. The examination began.

The doctor looked at her a bit worried as he examined her. "Alright, Kyoko. Take a deep breath, this might be a bit uncomfortable." He told her and put his other hand on her belly.

After the exam was over, he removed his gloves and told her to get dressed. "I'll be back in shortly to speak to you."

She nodded. They were both worried now.

Kuon helped her back up after she was dressed and gently rubbed her belly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry so much. It's going to be okay." He reassured her.

The doctor came in and shut the door behind him. He sat down with her chart in his hands and looked up at her. "Well Kyoko... Kuon, it seems as though you are dilated a bit. Only 1cm, but that does mean that those contractions you've been having are the real ones. I'm going to prescribe a couple of medications for you to take to calm your uterus and prepare the babies' lungs for an early birth. Just in case. I want you to start taking them today and I want to see you in here every week to check on your progress. I want you completely off your feet and absolutely no extra curricular activities. I don't even want you making a snack. If you have any discharge... You come to the clinic immediately and call me. There will always be someone here that can help. This clinic also serves as a fully functional private hospital for our kind, so you needn't worry." He smiled gently at her and patted her hand when he noticed she was starting to stress out. "And don't worry. These medications and instructions are to slow this down or, stop it. Alright. I just want you in every week to make sure everything is going smoothly. Now... Make sure she stays off her feet, young man." He smiled and shot a look to Kuon.

Kuon nodded. "Yes Doctor Kealoha. Thank you very much."

"Doctor?" Kyoko started and he nodded. "Can I still do my maternity yoga stretches?"

He nodded. "As long as you take it easy and it helps you to relax. Like I said... Nothing strenuous. I'll send in Hannah with your instructions and send your prescriptions downstairs to be filled. You should be able to pick them up in the next 20 minutes." He left the room.

Kuon turned to look at Kyoko and he could see that she was starting to get upset. He quickly pulled her into his arms and held her closely. "Shh... It's going to be okay Sweetheart. Don't worry so much, it's not good for you or, the babies."

She breathed in his scent and it calmed her, like it had so many times before. She nodded into his shirt.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked, she nodded. "We'll go get some lunch when we're done here. Do you have anywhere special you want to go?"

"Can we get Ono Tacos?" She said in a small voice.

He smiled gently. "Of course." He told her as Hannah entered the room and gave her a page of do's and don'ts for the precarious weeks ahead.

* * *

After lunch, Kuon made sure she took her medications and that she was taking her afternoon nap before he gave the news to Kuu and Julie.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Julie asked with worry.

Kuon nodded. "The doctor gave her a couple of medications to take to get the babies ready for an early birth and said that we need to keep her stress free and make sure she doesn't over-exert herself. She can still do yoga, but it can only be for relaxation now... Not exercise. He wants to see her every week from here until they're born. He said that if she has any discharge, she needs to go to the clinic immediately. The paper he gave us has a bit more on it about everything. I'll copy it later and give it to you so you can read it. Right now... I'm going to go check on her and probably join her." He informed them.

Kuu patted him on the back. "Alright son. If you two need anything let me and your mother know." He offered.

Kuon smiled. "Thanks Dad... Mom." Then left to join Kyoko in her nap.

Kuon entered their darkened bedroom to find her curled into a ball sobbing. He lay next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Shh.. It's okay. Everything's going to be alright Babe. Stop worrying about it. They'll be alright." He whispered as he held her closely.

She rolled over in his arms and snuggled into his chest. "I know... I don't know why I keep worrying about it."

He breathed in deeply. "It's okay. I'm worried too. I think that's normal, but the doctor did say the medicines will help, so we'll just have to take it one day at a time. He'll make sure they're okay."

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead and swept the wisps of hair out of her face. "I love you." He whispered as he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this."

She looked up at him. "Kuon... It's not like I didn't participate." She giggled. "It does take two." She gave him a small smile.

He chuckled. "I suppose you're right." He kissed her forehead again and then they both drifted off to sleep in their air conditioned bedroom in the mid-afternoon.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter Forty-Five**_

* * *

 _ **28 Weeks:**_

They were able to stop the contractions and so far, everything was doing well. She was visiting Dr. Kealoha each Wednesday like clock-work, in the mornings and she had an ultrasound to check on their growth recently. However, right now... at this very moment... She was ravenous. She could smell food everywhere and it was driving her insane with hunger. She was beginning to believe that she really did have a miniature Kuu or, two in the making, at least that's what Kuon's grandmother had suggested on her visit last week.

Grandmother Hizuri was the epitome of refined, yet very loving and gentle. Kyoko realized that not only did she have two wonderful parents in Julie and Kuu, but that also included extended family that she hadn't, until now even considered. These babies would have so much family they wouldn't know what to do with them. She laughed to herself at the thought. _When it rains, it pours_. She smiled and her stomach grumbled. _How could I eat so much and not gain an ounce?_ She shook her head. _It's going to cost a fortune to feed these three_. She giggled. Even Kuon was teasing her more about it now.

Kuon looked over at her when she stopped playing her piano and heard her stomach growl again. "Babe? Are you hungry again?" He chuckled.

She blushed and nodded sheepishly. "I think maybe these three are going to give Otousan a run for his money."

Kuon laughed and left for the kitchen to make some snacks. Between his newly found appetite and Kyoko's pregnant appetite, he was going to need something big. He rummaged through the refrigerator and cabinets, pulling out cheeses, sliced meats, a pile of seedless grapes and a couple of sleeves of saltines. He arranged everything on a large serving platter that would normally be used for a large roast or, turkey and brought it out and sat it on the coffee table so they could watch television, relax or, read and snack.

She sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness Kuon... You read my mind." She told him as she grabbed several slices of meats and cheeses and a couple of saltines and began to munch enthusiastically.

He chuckled and grabbed a couple of his own and popped them into his mouth. "I don't know why, but it just sounded really good right now." He told her as he poured her a tall glass of lemonade and passed it to her.

She drank it down in several swallows. "Perfect." She breathed out. "Not too sweet either." She licked her lips. Lately sweet things just didn't taste right to her, but she could definitely do sour.

She smiled contentedly and picked up her tablet PC, turned it on and navigated past her music writing apps, to a little digital book she had purchased. She sat back and began flipping through the pages.

"What do you have there?" Kuon asked out of curiosity.

She smiled brightly and turned it so he could see.

He smiled gently. "Can I look too?"

She nodded. "I think maybe we really should start looking."

He chuckled. "Yeah... I can't believe we haven't looked at names yet."

Her eyes went wide as she remembered something. "Oh! Don't forget... The new nanny will be stopping by tomorrow to visit."

"Yeah, Mom sent me a text to remind me this morning before they left for Maui. Dad said he had a meeting today." Kuon told her as he grabbed a couple of grapes.

As they sat comfortably, browsing through the names for little boys, Kyoko couldn't help but feel that something was a little off. It was that nagging, itchy feeling. Not the one that gave her the desire to hunt, but something else more urgent. She took in a sharp breath when all of the muscles in her lower abdomen and lower back suddenly seized up and clenched tightly. Her eyes flew wide open and she grabbed Kuon's forearm to stave off the sudden surprise and pain, then noticed that she felt a sudden moistness beneath her.

"Kyoko? Are you alright?" He asked with worry.

"Kuon... I think we need to go to the hospital right now." She whimpered.

He nodded, then helped her to the door as he grabbed her overnight bag from the hall closet. As they were making their way to the car, he quickly phoned the doctor to give him the news. The trip to the small, private hospital was a quick one and they were met at the door by Nurse Hannah and a wheelchair. Kyoko and Kuon were ushered into a delivery room where Kyoko was given a hospital gown to slip into. Kuon helped her onto the examination table that would, most likely double as a delivery table.

Moments later Dr. Kealoha entered with a calming attitude and smile. "Kyoko... How are you feeling?"

Kyoko explained what had happened less than an hour earlier and Kuon filled in any details that she might have missed. She suffered another strong contraction as they were speaking and Dr. Kealoha had Nurse Hannah fetch the anesthesiologist along with the resident pediatrician. He turned to the young couple and informed them that they would officially be parents by the end of the day. It was then that the gravity of the situation sunk into them and Kyoko's eyes filled with tears.

"It's alright Dear... I will make sure they're well taken care of. It's why we've been watching so closely for the past few weeks and you've been taking your medication. You shouldn't worry... You'll be able to see you're babies soon and take them home in a couple of weeks." He smiled reassuringly and patted her hand. "Now... We're going to have to give you a catheter, then Dr. Morris is going to give you a spinal block. You'll need to hold very still." He explained as a nurse entered the room and inserted an IV into her left hand. "Kuon... We'll need you to change if you want to be in the OR with Kyoko."

Kuon nodded and follow the nurse to put on the proper attire while they were prepping her.

As they walked down the hall to where he would change, the nurse explained to him what his role would be during the delivery. She explained the importance of skin to skin contact after the birth and how he could help during the surgery. She led him to the changing room, handed him what he needed and stood outside the door as he changed so she could lead him to the operating room when he finished.

Kuon quickly dressed and stepped out of the room. At this moment he had never felt so anxious about anything. He wondered if his father felt the same when he was born and then it hit him... He forgot to call his parents.

"Excuse me... Um, I forgot to tell my family about all of this. Is it alright if I bring my phone?" He asked a bit embarrassed.

The nurse laughed and nodded her head. "Of course. You can also take photos of your children during the delivery if you like."

Kuon sighed with relief. "Good, I think my mother would kill me if I didn't." He chuckled and went back to the changing room to pull his phone from his pants pocket that had been stored in a locker.

She smiled. "Now... Do we have everything?"

"Yeah..." He said sheepishly and she led him to Kyoko.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter Forty-Six**_

* * *

The shock of being taken from the most comfortable place he had ever known had awakened him. It was cold and lonely. He reached for his brother and sister, they weren't there. He heard two familiar laughs. They sounded happy as he was being gently rubbed and cleaned. He screamed to let them know he was there. He felt like he was floating, then he landed onto a soft, familiarly scented cushion. It was nice and the other warmth that fell over him had a stronger scent that aided in comforting him. He calmed instantly with these two new, but familiar beings gently stroking him.

"Kuon... He's so beautiful." He heard the female whisper, then felt a soft moist touch on the top of his little head. "Let's name him Sora."

"I like that one Kyoko." The deep voice rumbled and the strong comforting scent came closer, but left another gentle, moist touch on his head.

He was angry, livid in fact. Not only had some unknown force taken his brother away, it was now taking him from his sister too and removing him from the comfortable warmth he had known his entire life. He screamed in anger and outrage. How could this happen? Would he be near them ever again? He squirmed to try and reach to her. He couldn't bear leaving her alone, being alone. He whimpered and angrily cried as something rough rubbed against his sensitive skin. He squirmed as he floated through the air and softly landed on a familiarly scented softness. He calmed when he felt the touch of his brother and his familiar scent. He grew contented when he heard the two familiar voices and a soft touch to his head. _Maybe this isn't so bad_. He thought as he snuggled closer and felt the gentle touch of a very large hand.

"You name him Kuon." The soft female voice whispered with a tremble in the tone.

He heard the deep masculine voice chuckle then rumble through him like thunder. "He has quite a temper on him already." The voice sounded like it was happy. "How about we name him Ryuu?"

He heard the soft female voice giggle. "We could name him Cain."

The male voice was quiet for a moment then snickered. "I think Ryuu fits him better."

The female giggled again and caressed him gently. "I think you're right Kuon."

She was resigned to her fate. An unknown force ripped her brothers from her and their comfortable home. She cried softly in remorse as something rough rubbed the sensitive skin of her tiny body. She ignored the voices that echoed in the bright place they had brought her into. _How could this have happened?_ She wondered as she floated towards two familiar voices, that oddly enough calmed her little soul. When she landed on the soft familiarly scented cushion, she smelled and felt her two brothers nearby.

She snuggled closer when she heard the tinkling of a familiar voice say, "Kuon, she looks so much like you. She's so beautiful." The voice was happy, yet tearful.

"She has your nose and your chin, Kyoko." The deep, rumbling familiar voice announced softly.

"What should we name her?" The musical voice asked as she felt a gentle pressure on her little back that caressed her and her brothers.

"I think Minako fits her." The deep voice pondered.

"You're right Kuon, she has to be the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen." The soft female voice chimed in her little ears as a soft moist touch fell upon her little head and she snuggled more comfortably in between her two brothers. _Maybe this won't be so bad_. She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kuu and Julie sat in the private lounge at the airport waiting for their flight back to Oahu. They were nervous. Kuon had called an hour ago to let them know that Kyoko was going in for surgery and they hadn't heard from him since.

 _ **PING**_... Came the text message from Kuon's phone to both of his parents.

 _ **1.25 kg, 40cm, Boy: Black hair, gold eyes; Ryuu**_

 _ **1.26 kg, 39.75cm, Boy: Black hair, gold eyes; Sora**_

 _ **1.36 kg, 40.64cm, Girl: Blonde hair, green eyes; Minako**_

The text was then followed by a picture of Kuon sitting next to Kyoko's bed and her holding all three babies in her arms.

Moments later another text followed containing three photos of the three little sprites, one pink and two blue, each with a name at the bottom. After that another photo came of a shirtless Kuon holding the three naked little imps to his chest with a smile that would rival the sun, sitting next to a very tired looking, but happy Kyoko. This is the photo that would explode all over Japan and the world thanks to a very enthusiastic Lory Takarada and his press corps.

That evening an LME private jet was fueled and loaded with two actresses, an eccentric entertainment mogul, a excited little sister and a stoic body guard. In the same airport, a worried, estranged mother paced back and forth waiting on her flight to Hawaii as her male companion attempted to calm her. In New York, five unusual, musical brothers awaited their long flight to Hawaii to welcome three new little members into their growing pack.

 _ **~fin~**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Haven't decided on an Epilogue yet, but have something floating around in my brain for a later time. Hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading and following. 8)**_


	47. Omake: Werewolf's Revenge

_**Omake: Werewolf's Revenge**_

* * *

The Moon was at half and the sky was clear and dotted with twinkling points of light. The park in downtown Tokyo was still and quiet. At least it would have been if not for a particular young man from Kyoto that had only hours before informed his only childhood friend that she was nothing to him, except for the many years he had taken from her without so much as a single thought of her sacrifice to him. At the moment he was running. Not for his health, but for his very existence, desperately trying not to make a single sound. Unfortunately this particular creature hunted on scent and sound and today Sho had made the mistake of applying his cologne liberally.

Golden eyes peered through the darkness and she lifted her perfect little muzzle to sniff the air around her. Yes... there he was, not even 10 meters from where she stood. The evening breeze gently sifted through her fur and she shivered in pleasure. She howled to drive him out and scare him. She giggled as only a female werewolf can and smiled ferally. _"Come out Sho... I'll be sure to kill you quickly."_ She growled sweetly.

He didn't know why, but when the ebon-furred, golden-eyed wolf growled, he felt that it was speaking to him. He shivered in fear. He hunkered down in the thick bushes, hoping she would give up on him.

Stealthily she approached where his scent was the strongest. She poked her head into his hiding place and barked. _"BOO!"_

Sho screamed as she tackled him and pinned him to the ground, nuzzling his throat, taking care not to bite just yet. She wanted to relish in his fear. She wanted to watch him wet himself and beg for mercy.

"Please don't eat me..." He whimpered and cried. He could have sworn this enormous black wolf was laughing at him. Familiar gold eyes languidly stared into his and he gasped. "K-Kyo...ko?"

The wolf smiled at him and his eyes went wide with the realization.

"It's you? Oh god! Oh god, Kyoko I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He quivered in terror and finally her powerful jaws clamped down, ripping out his throat.

" _Tell that to the devil when you see him in hell for what you took from me."_ She growled.

She had never had a more satisfying kill in all of her years of hunting. She savored the taste of his blood and licked it from her muzzled as she jumped into the small lake and swam to the other side where her clothing had been hidden. She ducked behind the bushes and donned her humanity, then went back to her apartment. She looked up at the beautiful night sky. "Ahh... Tonight was a good night." She sighed. "Now... On to other business." She said as she left to begin packing up all of his belongings for the consignment shop.

The young man shot up from his bed in a cold sweat, trying to remember what his nightmare was about. He swept the hair from his face and turned to see what time it was. "3:30 am... How ridiculous." He groaned, rolled over and went back to sleep, while a few miles away a young female smiled softly in satisfaction in her sleep.


	48. Epilogue

_**A Different Kind Of Girl: Epilogue**_

* * *

In Northern California, in a dense forest resides a family. They aren't your usual family, they consist of a rather large pack of wolves. Werewolves to be precise. A large, pale blonde male with green eyes. An average sized raven black female with eyes as golden as the sun. A silver male with violet eyes, one blonde with blue eyes, two brown with brown eyes, one black with silver eyes, a blonde female with green eyes like the male and a male with blond hair and blue eyes and finally three little cubs, two black and one blonde. Two males and one female all cubs of the same age, that rambunctious playful age that thrives on mischief.

This pack was no longer referred to as the Kyoto pack, they were now known as the Hizuri pack. Reino and his pack brothers were welcomed as equals and treated with respect. The only difference between them and the Natural born were that they're children would be born as humans. Potential girlfriends and wives were carefully screened for the sanctity and security of the pack. Five years had gone by and mates were found for each of them. Women that didn't scare easily and kept their minds open to the truths around them.

This little outing, in the forest, was to gather them as a family and enjoy one another's company in the hunt before world tours were started, movie series started filming, songs and soundtracks were worked on and first days of private school began. Kyoko needed it, Kuon needed it and the triplets needed it to test one final time that they could control their change. They had done exceptionally well. Family and extended family were very proud of the three little imps that decided to scurry up ahead after a rabbit.

"Mommy! Ryuu and Sora are stuck on a fireline again." Minako tattled on her brothers that had climbed atop the large stone barrier to control any forest fires that could erupt unexpectedly.

Kuon laughed and loped ahead to get his boys and Kyoko called to Minako as she began to follow her father. "Minako, you stay here with me. Out of trouble." Kyoko chided. "I don't want you getting stuck too. You're brothers are enough trouble as it is." She scolded.

"Okay Mommy." She pouted.

"It's okay Sweetie. You can stay here and play with us." Reino nuzzled her little shoulder and initiated a game of tag.

"We should head back soon." Kuon commented as he trotted up with his two raven-haired cubs in tow. "It's almost time for Hana to wake up and Kanae and Yukihito have to leave in a few hours."

Kuu stood up from where he and Julie had curled up and Reino and the boys brought Minako back from her little game of chase.

"I'm hungry." Whined the twins, Sora and Ryuu in unison.

Minako scoffed. "When are you two not?"

Kuu chuckled and Julie giggled.

Kuon nuzzled the boys. "Me too. Steaks?"

"Steak! Steak! Steak!" The boys bounced around excitedly.

Kyoko giggled. "Alright. Let's head back to the house then."

* * *

Leaves and twigs were plucked from hair. Five year old bodies were scrubbed of mud and dirt and dressed in soft flannel jammies, after being fed. The diaper of a six month old green-eyed ravenette was changed and she was dressed in her soft, warm fleecy nightgown. Three five year olds and one six month old were tucked in, regaled with stories by their grandfather and ushered off to dreamland by their parents loving kisses.

"Thank you." Julie said softly to Kyoko as they quietly closed the fourth door to just a crack.

Kyoko gave her a slightly confused look.

Julie smiled. "Thank you for bringing back our Kuon and giving us the big family that we always wished for."

A few happy tears escaped Kyoko's eyes. "Thank you for letting me be your daughter." The two women hugged tightly in their teary moment.

* * *

Many years had come and gone since that brief moment in time. Children aged and had children of their own. The pack grew and the Hizuri pack was the most noted for the largest number of Natural Born with places in the fields of Entertainment, Medicine and Athletics. It was also the most closely knit pack in existence. Outsiders were always welcome and when one decided to leave the pack, they were allowed; although, that was such a rare occasion, it was almost unheard of. If one thought back, there was only one or, two instances of that happening and they had only left for marriage.

The pack elders, Kuu and Julie Hizuri loved every member as their own. Kuon and Kyoko lead their pack with a firm but gentle hand and encouraged every dream and aspiration. As different as it was, this was their family and they loved them all.


	49. Omake: The Cub Of Kyoto

_**Omake: The Cub Of Kyoto**_

* * *

Originally she had come to the little stream in distress, to get away from the scorn of her mother, the teasing of the other children about being around Sho-chan so much and not being able to tell the world just how special she really was. The little pig-tailed ravenette stripped her clothing in the brush and donned her preferred form. She loped out and frolicked through the grass of the small meadow, occasionally dipping her small paws into the cool stream. This was just what she needed.

She heard the chuckle of her new friend and looked up, then ran at him at full speed, tackling him to the ground where they ended up in a ball of black and blond fur, rolling around and nipping at each other in play. "Corn! I'm so happy to see you!" The little black wolf cub with golden eyes, yipped as she pinned him beneath her.

"I'm happy to see you too, Kyoko-chan. How was your day today?" He asked as they shook the dust, leaves and loose grass from their fur and sat next to the stream.

She smiled brightly. "Much better now that you're here." She told him and grinned mischievously. "Race ya!" She nipped at him and took off with him following close behind.

It was so nice to find a friend that you could run and play with freely. He didn't have very many friends back home that he could do this with, he only had his parents and Rick. She didn't have anyone here at all. Next week was going to suck when he would have to leave, but for now they would just enjoy being what they were. Two little werewolf alpha cubs, playing together without any worries.


End file.
